Wiedersehen mit Folgen
by StellaMaris
Summary: Habe noch einen Epilog geschrieben!!!***KOPMLETT*** seuftz! Jetzt könnt ihr in einem Rutsch lesen!!!! Hermione und Snape treffen sich in der Winkelgasse. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Zusammenprall mit Folgen

Vorwort: Mir gehört hier nix, absolut nix. Alle Figuren entstammen der wundervollen J.K. Rowling. Außer Emma, die später auftauchen wird, Hermiones beste "Muggel-Freundin".  
  
Dies ist mein erster Versuch als Fanfiction-Autorin. Ob´s gut ist, kann ich leider nicht so gut beurteilen, das überlasse ich euch! Ich habe Kapitel 1 ein wenig umgeschrieben um es schon mal ein bisschen spannend zu machen! Ich werde auch versuchen die Kapitel länger zu schreiben. Versprochen!!!! Auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Ich möchte mich noch bei Val bedanken, die freundlicherweise meine grammatikalischen Fehler kontrolliert!!!!  
  
Danke für die positiven Reviews. Die Motivieren mich richtig zum weiterschreiben!!!!  
  
  
  
1. Ein Zusammenprall mit Folgen  
  
  
  
Snape öffnete rasch die Tür um das Leaky Cauldron zu betreten. Die Muggel - Straßen in London waren ihm noch nie geheuer gewesen. Hier jedoch fühlte er sich gleich sicherer, in der gewohnten Umgebung, in der es nur so von Hexen und Zauberern wimmelte. Einige nickten ihm kurz zu. Andere blickten entsetzt weg. Er wusste, dass die Meinung über ihn hier sehr gespalten war. Die Einen schätzten ihn als Lehrer in Hogwarts, die Anderen wussten, das er irgend etwas mit Voldemort zu tun hatte und vermieden es auch nur irgendwie mit ihm in Kontakt zu kommen.  
  
Ihm war es egal, was diese Leute hier von ihm dachten. Raschen Schrittes lief er durch den Pub und ging zum Tresen, bestellte sich ein Butterbier und stürzte dies durstig hinunter. Er wollte seine Einkäufe in der Winkelgasse schnell hinter sich bringen, um wieder rasch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können. Er bezahlte schnell sein Bier und trat auf den schäbigen Hinterhof und stand vor der Mauer, die sich gleich als Tor in die Zauberwelt öffnen würde. Er klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die magischen Steine und betrat die Winkelgasse.  
  
Noch eine andere Person, die Snape sehr wohl bekannt war, befand sich zur gleichen Zeit in einem der zahlreichen Geschäfte, die in der Winkelgasse waren.  
  
Dr. Hermione Granger, ehemalige Schülerin von Hogwarts und nun Muggel- Zahnärztin. Hermione war trotz der Zauberschule den Weg ihres Vaters, der ein anerkannter Zahnarzt war, gegangen. Heute hatte sie frei und wollte endlich mal wieder in der Winkelgasse einkaufen. Es gab schließlich einen guten Grund dafür. Sie wollte für Harrys und Ginnys Jahrestag ein Geschenk suchen. Die beiden waren nun schon einige Jahre zusammen und es sollte am Wochenende ein großes Fest stattfinden. Sie war schon in einigen Geschäften gewesen und war nun bepackt mit allerlei Taschen als sie Flourish & Blotts verließ, wo sie gerade noch den neuesten Quidditch Almanach für Harry besorgt hatte und wollte nun noch schnell zu Ollivanders gehen.  
  
Als sie auf die Straße trat prallte sie heftig mit einer dunklen Gestalt zusammen, so das ihre ganzen Sachen auf dem Boden verstreut lagen und auch sie und der Fremde auf der unebenen Gasse hinfielen.  
  
Hermione lag halb unter dem Mann und starrte ihn verdutzt an. Es war Severus Snape! Bilder traten vor ihr inneres Auge. Snape, der immer mit ihnen im Zaubertränke-Unterricht geschimpft hatte. Snape, vor dem sie, Ron und Harry immer Angst hatten. Snape, der sie im Unterricht nie gelobt hatte. Im Gegenteil. Immer hatte er den Gryffindors Punkte abgezogen.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Sie sprach überrascht seinen Namen aus. Auch er sah verwirrt aus. "Wer zum Teufel war das?" fragte er sich. Er blickte sie fragend an. Vor sich sah er eine hübsche, junge Frau mit langen, lockigem dunkelblonden Haaren, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vor kam.  
  
"Ich bin es, Hermione Granger." Er half ihr, aufzustehen. "Ah, natürlich, Miss Granger", er wollte seine Stimme spöttisch klingen lassen, es gelang ihm allerdings nicht, weil er so überrascht war, was für eine hübsche junge Frau sie doch geworden war, "Lange nicht mehr gesehen! Haben sie sich verletzt?" "N-Nein, es geht schon wieder!" Er half ihr hoch. Sie standen beide voreinander und musterten sich. Er ist älter geworden aber irgendwie fand sie, das er gut ausschaute und schalt sich gleich, was ihr da gerade in den Sinn gekommen war.  
  
Snape und gutaussehend? Er begann sich den Staub von seinem schwarzen Umhang zu klopfen. "So, so, knurrte er, Miss Granger. Sie haben es wohl immer noch so eilig wie früher, wie?" er blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr hinunter. Plötzlich kam sich Hermione wieder wie eine Schülerin vor, die gleich 10 Punkte für Gryffindor abgezogen bekam.  
  
"Nun, begann sie, wie hätte ich damit rechnen können mit einer Person zusammen zu prallen, die es genauso eilig hat wie ich?" sie grinste ihn angriffslustig an und dachte sich, das sie sich dies nun endlich erlauben konnte, er war nicht mehr ihr Lehrer.  
  
Er beugte sich nach unten, und begann die Pakete und Taschen einzusammeln, die um sie herum lagen und reichte sie Hermione. "Kaufen sie immer so viel Zeug auf einmal?" fragte er sie, nach dem er alle aufgehoben und Hermione vollgepackt vor ihm stand. "Ich komme nur noch selten hier her, erwiderte sie, und wenn ich dann mal da bin, dann kaufe ich nun mal richtig ein!" Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl sich verteidigen zu müssen.  
  
Ein Lächeln blitze über sein Gesicht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass aus Hermione Granger so eine patente junge Frau geworden war. Er hatte ebenfalls seine Pakete aufgehoben und sie sahen sich kurz an. "Nun, sagte Hermione, ich, ich werde mich dann mal weiter umschauen." Unsicher blickte sie Snape an. Hermione konnte gar nicht glauben was ein kleines Lächeln auf einem Gesicht doch alles bewirken konnte. Sein Lächeln ließ ihn sehr anziehend wirken und sie wünschte sich, dass er irgend etwas sagen würde damit sie noch eine Weile mit ihm reden konnte.  
  
Er räusperte sich. "Wie wäre es, darf ich sie zu einem Eis einladen?" Sie standen direkt neben Florean Fortescues Eissalon und es war ein heißer Tag. Ein Eis würde mit Sicherheit eine schöne Abkühlung sein.  
  
Hermione stutzte kurz, nickte ihm dann aber freundlich zu und merkte wie ihr Herz schneller anfing zu schlagen. Er führt sie an einen der Tische und fragte sie was sie gerne hätte und ging zur Ausgabe um das gewünschte Eis zu besorgen.  
  
Als er da stand und auf das Eis wartete, fragte sich Snape was da gerade in ihn gefahren war sie zu fragen ob sie mit ihm ein Eis isst! Normalerweise wäre er fluchend aufgestanden und hätte das Weite gesucht. Aber irgend etwas in ihm hatte seine Meinung geändert nachdem er in ihre Augen geschaut hatte und feststellen musste, dass sie etwas sehr anziehendes an sich hatte. Das war kein kleines Mädchen mehr mit dem er da zusammengeprallt war, es war eine wunderschöne, junge Frau.  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Hermione rührte mit ihrem Löffel in dem schon geschmolzenen Eis rum und hatte kaum den Mut Snape anzuschauen. Es machte Sie nervös so von ihm angestarrt zu werden. Es machte sie nervös das sie ihn plötzlich interessant fand und sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen, oder fürchten sollte. Er durchbrach als erstes das unangenehme Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte.  
  
"Man hat in der Zauberwelt schon lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört, Miss Granger!" seine Stimme klang tief und samt wie Seide, und sie merkte wie ihr ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken lief. "Ich dachte immer, dass Sie, mit ihrem Talent, Auror oder vielleicht sogar Lehrerin in Hogwarts werden würden." Sie blickte zu ihm auf und musste feststellen das da wieder dieses Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte was sie gerade schon verwirrt hatte. Sie hätte nie erwartet solch ein Kompliment aus seinem Mund zu hören. "Danke für die Blumen, Professor." "Gerne geschehen", erwiderte er.  
  
"Tja, wo fange ich an?" sie seufzte und musste kurz an ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts denken als Voldemort mächtiger denn je in Erscheinung getreten war und als Ron im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord ums Leben kam, "Nach dem letzten Schuljahr habe ich die Zauberwelt einfach nicht mehr ertragen können, sie wissen ja selbst noch, dass Ron -", Hermione schüttelte sich, es fiel ihr immer noch so schwer über Rons Tod zu sprechen, - nun ja, meine Eltern hatten sich trotz allem immer gewünscht, dass ich einmal in ihrer Praxis arbeite und dann habe ich in der Muggelwelt Zahnmedizin studiert und arbeite nun als Zahnärztin." "Ganz ohne Zauberei?" er blickte sie fragend an. "Och, erwiderte sie, manchmal benutze ich schon einen kleinen Heilzauber, damit die Schmerzen nicht allzu schlimm sind. Aber auch meist nur bei Kindern, Erwachsene würden sich wahrscheinlich zu sehr wundern, aber Kinder haben so wenigstens keine Angst vor dem Zahnarzt!"  
  
Während sie ihm kurz ihren Lebenslauf schilderte und sie Ron erwähnte trat auch in seine Augen ein trauriger Schleier. Er und Harry hatten nichts tun können. Voldemort war damals so stark gewesen und Ron war sofort durch den "Adava Kedava" ums Leben gekommen.  
  
Als Snape nach oben sah und in Hermiones Augen blickte, erkannte er, dass es sie auch noch sehr schmerzte. Er wusste, was der junge Weasly ihr bedeutet hatte.  
  
"Ich kann verstehen, das sie sich dann in eine andere Welt geflüchtet haben. Manchmal, manchmal hätte ich mir das auch gewünscht," sagte er nachdenklich. Er beschloss, das es Zeit war über andere Dinge zu sprechen.  
  
"Nun ja, aber sollte ich mal Zahnschmerzen haben, weiß ich ja, an wen ich mich dann wenden kann!" er lächelte sie an und Hermione war froh das er wieder das Thema gewechselt hatte.  
  
Sie lächelte zurück und meinte: "Sie sind immer herzlich Willkommen in meiner Praxis, obwohl ich sie mir in der Muggel-Welt schwerlich vorstellen kann."  
  
Jetzt wo Hermione ihn sah, war sie auch wieder auf Hogwarts neugierig geworden. "Was gibt es denn neues in Hogwarts? Wie geht es Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall und all den anderen Lehrern? Ärgern sie ihre Schüler immer noch so?" sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Diese Frage hätte sie lieber sein lassen sollen. Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und hatte wieder diesen bedrohlichen Blick vor dem sie früher immer Angst gehabt hatte. Dies verschwand aber sofort wieder als er ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Oh, ich denke denen geht es allen gut, sie wissen ja selbst, dass ich nicht allzu großen Kontakt zu den anderen Lehrern pflege und was meine Schüler angeht - die müssen sie am besten selbst fragen!"  
  
Hermione blickte auf ihre Uhr. "Oh, ist es schon so spät?" Ich glaube, ich muss dann leider mal wieder in die Muggel-Welt entschwinden. Sie sah ihn an und glaubte ein wenig Bedauern in seinem Gesicht zu entdecken.  
  
Sie standen beide auf und sie reichte ihm die Hand. "Es war nett sie mal wieder zu treffen", bei diesen Worten blickte Hermione ihm fest in die Augen und wusste, dass sie es auch wirklich so meinte. "Ja, sagte er, das fand ich auch, sehr nett sogar!" Hermione griff nach ihren Tüten und Schachteln und ging Richtung "Leaky Cauldron" um wieder in das andere London zu kommen.  
  
Nach ein paar Metern drehte sie sich noch einmal um weil sie seinen bohrenden Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen auf sich spürte. Diese unergründlichen Augen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn irgendwann einmal wieder sehen würde? Im Moment wünschte sie es sich so sehr! Hermione war völlig verwirrt, wie konnte es sein das sie sich wünschte ihn wieder zu sehen? Und wo sollte sie ihn auch wieder treffen? Sie würde höchst selten nach Hogwarts kommen und somit war es wohl unmöglich ihn öfters zu treffen. Sie wusste, dass er Hogwarts nicht gerne verließ also schied die Winkelgasse wohl auch aus.  
  
Sie hob kurz ihre Hand, wie er es auch tat, drehte sich schnell wieder rum und verließ die Winkelgasse. Dass sie eigentlich noch einige Dinge erledigen wollte, hatte sie völlig vergessen denn eine Person mit tiefschwarzen, unergründlichen Augen hatte nun völlig von ihren Gedanken Besitz ergriffen. [pic] 


	2. Besuch in der Muggelwelt

Anmerkung: so, ich habe es doch noch geschafft Kapitel 2 fertigzustellen. Kapitel 3 wird wohl noch etwas auf sich warten lassen, aber ich bemühe mich, es bald zu schreiben, bin im Moment noch etwas unschlüssig, wie es weitergehen soll.  
  
2. Besuch in der Muggel-Welt  
  
Severus Snape blickte Hermione gedankenverloren nach. Er hatte immer gewusst das einmal etwas aus ihr werden würde. Als sie seine Schülerin war konnte er sie nie loben, weil sie eine Gryffindor war und er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Es wäre aufgefallen, wenn gerade er eine Gryffindor besonders gelobt hätte und gerade sie hätte es eigentlich verdient gehabt. Seit er sich erinnern konnte hatte er niemals mehr so eine gute Schülerin in Zaubertränke gehabt wie Hermione Granger.  
  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und hob ihre Hand zu einem letzten Gruß. Er erwiderte den Gruß kurz und fragte sich, ob er sie irgendwann einmal wieder sehen würde und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich wünschte das dies hoffentlich bald wieder sein würde. Aber wie würde er sie irgendwo treffen können? Er seufzte.  
  
Er griff zu dem Stuhl wo seine Pakete und Tüten gestapelt waren und musste feststellen das es eine Tüte mehr war als er vorher gehabt hatte. Er öffnete sie verwundert und erkannte, das Hermione sie wohl aus Versehen vergessen hatte.  
  
Anscheinend waren darin einige Privatsachen von ihr verstaut. Neugierig griff Severus hinein. Darin befand sich ein kleines, schwarzes Gerät auf dem Tasten mit Zahlen angebracht waren sowie ein kleiner Bildschirm auf dem "Kein Empfang" stand. Das musste so ein Handy sein, dachte er sich, er hatte schon viel von diesen Dingern gehört. Die Muggel ließen sich eine Menge einfallen mit dem sie ihr Defizit an Nicht-Magie ausglichen. Zudem war noch ein in Leder gebundenes Ringbuch in der Tüte. Anscheinend ein Kalender.  
  
Vielleicht würde er dort ja Hermiones Adresse herausfinden. Es war ihm unangenehm in ihren Sachen herumzuschnüffeln aber schließlich hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er öffnete den Kalender und entdeckte in einem Seitenfach einige Visitenkarten.  
  
Dr. Dent. Hermione Granger  
  
8 Worrington Court  
  
London W8H5  
  
Nun, dachte er sich hoffnungsvoll, da habe ich ja schon mal einen Anhaltspunkt! Er wusste zwar nicht wo genau sich "8 Worrington Court" in London befand, aber das würde er schon noch herausbekommen!  
  
Hermione war schon längst aus der Winkelgasse verschwunden. Es machte jetzt auch keinen Sinn mehr hinter ihr her zu laufen und Snape hatte in diesen Moment den Entschluss gefasst ihr ihre Sachen persönlich zu übergeben. Endlich ein Grund um sie wiederzusehen. Er fragte sich, wann er zuletzt solche Gedanken wegen einer Frau gehabt hatte, wann zuletzt sein Herz wegen einer Frau schneller geschlagen hatte? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr.  
  
Da es nun schon spät war beschloss Severus sich ein Zimmer im "Leaky Cauldron" zu nehmen um sich am nächsten Morgen auf die Suche nach Hermione Granger zu machen.  
  
Er lief Richtung Pub und entdeckte im Schaufenster von "Flourish & Blotts" ein Buch mit dem Titel: "Muggel-London - die unbekannte Welt und wie sie sich darin zurechtfinden" als er jedoch den Namen des Autors erblickte, fragte er sich, ob es wirklich ein gutes Buch sein konnte. Über den Titel prangerte in goldenen Lettern: Gilderoy Lockhart! "Nun ja, dachte Severus sich, vielleicht hat er das Buch ja besser hinbekommen als sein Unterricht, den er damals in Hogwarts im Fach "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" abgehalten hatte und den Schülern durch sein narzisstisches Gehabe ein Jahr gestohlen hatte.  
  
Von Dumbledore hatte er Jahre später gehört das Lockhart jetzt in Brighton lebte und dort versuchte als "Varieté-Zauberer" die Muggel zu beeindrucken. Seine Zeit in Hogwarts hatte er sich aus Versehen durch den Vergesslichkeitszauber selbst aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht.  
  
Snape beschloss dennoch das Buch zu kaufen. Um sich wenigstens einigermaßen in der Muggel-Welt auszukennen, war ihm jedes Mittel recht. Zudem hatte er damit für den Abend eine interessante und nützliche Lektüre.  
  
Er nahm sich im "Leaky Cauldron" ein kleines Zimmer. Nachdem er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte setzte er sich auf das Bett und griff nach dem Buch. Er war gespannt was Gilderoy Lockhart so alles aus der Muggel-Welt zu berichten hatte.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione verließ das "Leaky Caudron" und lief die Seitenstraße entlang um auf die Regent Street zu kommen und von dort aus mit dem Taxi zu ihrer Freundin Emma zu fahren.  
  
Sie war verwirrt, völlig verwirrt. Jetzt, wo sie wieder im "anderen" London stand kam ihr das, was gerade geschehen war wie ein Film vor, aus dem sie plötzlich herausgerissen worden war. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah, wie langsam der Namenszug des Pubs auf dem Schild verschwand. Kein normaler Londoner würde wohl dieses Pub betreten, das von außen dunkel und düster wie eine Spelunke erschien und durch einen Abweisungs-Zauber vor den Muggels geschützt wurde.  
  
Hermione lief schnell in die Regent Street und trat an den Straßenrand um ein Taxi zu rufen. Kurz darauf stoppte vor ihr eines dieser schwarzen Londoner Cabs und sie stieg schnell ein. Sie nannte dem Taxifahrer die Adresse von Emma, die in Notthing Hill wohnte und mit der sie Verabredet war. Sie musste mit jemanden sprechen. Emma kannte Snape zwar nicht persönlich, sie war schließlich nie in eine Zauberschule gegangen, aber Hermine hatte ihr viel von Hogwarts erzählt. Natürlich auch, was für ein Ekel Severus Snape damals gewesen war.  
  
Hermione grinste. Emma würde sie für verrückt halten, wenn sie plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Ton von diesem Mann sprechen würde. Oder sollte sie vielleicht gar nicht darüber reden? Was würde es außerdem bringen! Sie würde ihn nicht mehr sehen. Zumindest nicht noch einmal in diesem Jahr. Erst im Frühjahr des kommenden Jahres war wieder Klassentreffen in Hogwarts und bis dahin war noch lange Zeit.  
  
Endlich stoppte das Taxi an der gewünschten Adresse. Sie war froh endlich bei Emma anzukommen. Hermione wollte nicht mehr länger grübeln.  
  
Sie nahm ihre Sachen und klingelte bei ihrer Freundin. Kurze Moment später riss Emma die Tür auf und half ihr mit ihren vielen Paketen und Taschen, damit Hermione nicht alles alleine tragen musste.  
  
Emma fand es immer furchtbar spannend wenn ihre Freundin von den Besuchen aus der Winkelgasse Einkäufe mitbrachte. Solch faszinierende Sachen wie "hüpfende Schokoladenfrösche" hatte sie noch nirgends gesehen. Als reiner Muggel war es Emma nicht möglich einmal mit Hermione in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.  
  
Sie betraten Emmas kleines Appartement und legten die Pakete auf dem Sofa ab. "Nun erzähl schon, Hermione, wie war es? Was hast du alles gekauft?" "Warte, warte, erwiderte Hermione, ich muss mich erst mal setzen!" sie ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. "Oh Gott, Emma, flüsterte Hermione, mir ist ja so etwas peinliches Passiert!" Ihre Freundin blickte sie neugierig an und Hermione begann ihr die Geschichte mit dem Zusammenprall in der Winkelgasse zu erzählen.  
  
"- nun ja, und jetzt geht er mir überhaupt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf!" Hermione seufzte und beendete mit diesen Worten ihr Treffen mit Snape.  
  
Emma starrte sie entsetzt an. "Bist du dir sicher das du bei dem Sturz nicht irgendwie auf den Kopf gefallen bist? Ich meine, das ist doch verrückt, du hast den Kerl früher gehasst!" Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht, aber als ich in seine schwarzen Augen geblickt habe, da ist irgend etwas mit mir passiert - verrückt, oder?"  
  
Emma trat auf Hermione zu und umarmte sie kurz. "Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder und freu dich auf die Party morgen!"  
  
Hermione nickte. "Du hast recht! Hast du mir das Kleid mitgebracht?" sie hatte Emma gebeten ihr ihr Cocktail-Kleid aus der Reinigung mitzubringen, da das Geschäft in der Nähe von Emmas Arbeit lag.  
  
"Sicher! Schau, wie schön es geworden ist!" Du wirst morgen der Star auf der Party von Harry und Ginny sein." "Na, übertreib mal nicht!, sagte Hermine lächelnd, wärend sie mit einer Hand über den seidigen Stoff des Kleides fuhr, "Kommst du morgen Nachmittag bei mir vorbei wenn ich mich für die Party fertig mache? Dann können wir noch einen richtig schönen Weibernachmittag machen!" "Klar, erwiderte Emma, ich bringe eine schöne CD mit und du machst eine Modenschau!"  
  
Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag bei Hermione.  
  
Da Emma einen offenen Kamin hatte konnte Hermione dort eine ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten anwenden.  
  
Sie nahm ihre ganzen Sachen, trat vor Emmas Kamin, nahm das Flohpulver was sie in einem kleinen Beutel bei sich getragen hatte, streute es in die Flammen und rief: "8 Worrington Court", sie trat in die blaugefärbten Flammen und kam Sekunden später in ihrem Wohnzimmer zu Hause an.  
  
Als erstes brachte sie ihr Kleid ins Schlafzimmer wo sie es aufhängte und es betrachtete. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie es wirklich tragen sollte, weil es doch sehr gewagt war. Sie hatte es sich vor einiger Zeit in der Oxford Street gekauft und Emma hatte es sich von ihr kurz darauf ausgeliehen.  
  
Sie beschloss nach diesem anstrengenden Tag erst einmal ein Bad zu nehmen. Sie hatte sich bei "Madame Serenas Magischen Badeutensilien" einen neuen Badeschaum gekauft den sie gleich testen wollte. Hermione ging zu ihren Tüten und durchsuchte sie nach der Flasche. Sie durchwühlte alle Tüten und fand erst in der letzten das gesuchte. "Komisch, sagte sie zu sich selbst, ich hatte doch noch irgendwo mein Handy und mein Filofax!" Sie durchsuchte noch einmal alle Taschen, konnte aber beides nicht finden. "Oh nein, nicht auch das noch!" sie sank auf ihr Sofa und fragte sich was das für ein Tag gewesen war. Wo könnten die Sachen sein? Sie nahm an das sie die Tüte wohl im Taxi hatte liegen lassen und beschloss am nächsten Morgen gleich die Taxizentrale anzurufen. Jetzt war es schon zu spät.  
  
Sie griff nach dem Badezusatz und ließ das Wasser in die Wanne ein. Nachdem diese gefüllt war stieg sie ein und schüttete eine Verschlusskappe von dem Zusatz ins Wasser und Sekunden später befand sich Hermione nicht mehr in einer kleinen Badewanne, nein, mitten in ihrem Bad war ein riesiges Schwimmbad! Sie hatte gelesen das dieser Zustand 20 Minuten anhalten würde und genoss es in ihrem eigenen Badezimmer einige Bahnen zu schwimmen. Es gab doch wirklich tolle Dinge in der Zauberwelt um die sie viele Muggel beneiden würden!  
  
Nach 20 Minuten stieg sie entspannt aus der Wanne und kuschelte sich in ihren Bademantel und legte sich ins Bett. Als sie die Augen schloss sah sie plötzlich wieder Snapes unergründliche Augen vor sich, die, wie es ihr schien, tief in ihre Seele blicken konnten und Hermione wünschte sich sehr das er es eines Tages noch einmal tun würde. Sie fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Severus Snape erwachte sehr früh, obwohl er am Abend zuvor noch lange gelesen hatte. Er war wenig Schlaf gewöhnt, es machte ihm nichts aus so früh aufzustehen. Er hatte sich am Abend, wärend er Lockharts Buch gelesen hatte, einige Notizen gemacht, wie man sich in der Muggel-Welt bewegen musste um nicht aufzufallen und es schien ihm, das er sich als erstes neu einkleiden musste. Zudem würde er zu seinem Verließ in der Gringotts-Bank müssen um einige Galleonen in Pfund, die Währung der Muggel, umzutauschen.  
  
Er ging kurz ins Bad um sich zurecht zu machen und betrachtet sich im Spiegel. In Hogwarts vermied er es in Spiegel zu schauen. Was würde es auch nutzen, es interessierte niemanden wie er aussah und auch ihn hatte es nie interessiert wie er auf andere wirkte. Doch jetzt sah er sich mit anderen Augen an und fragte sich, wie er auf andere Menschen, besonders auf Frauen wirken musste und kam zu dem Entschluss das er furchteinflößend aussah, kein Wunder das sich niemand großartig mit ihm abgab.  
  
Sein blasses Gesicht blickte ihm entgegen, das selten Sonne sah, seine kinnlangen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und er beschloss das er etwas ändern musste. Haare waschen war unumgänglich. Er entledigte sich seiner Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche.  
  
Als er kurze Zeit später wieder in den Spiegel blickte konnte er kaum glauben das dass seine Haare waren die da glänzten. Es stand ihm richtig gut. Jetzt wurde es wirklich Zeit sich für die Muggel-Welt zu rüsten und nachdem er sich angezogen, das Zimmer verlassen und bezahlt hatte machte er sich auf in Richtung Muggel-Welt.  
  
Er verließ mit Hermiones Tasche und dem umgetauschten Geld das Leaky Cauldron und stand plötzlich im nichtmagischen London.  
  
In Lockharts Buch war ein Stadtplan verzeichnet und dieser zeigte ihm nun genau wo er sich befand. Mitten auf der Karte leuchtet in roter Schrift: "Sie befinden sich hier". Er hatte gelesen das es in der sogenannten Oxford Street viele Kleidungsgeschäfte gab. Snape blickte noch einmal auf die Karte um sich zu Orientieren und lief Richtung Oxford Circus. Er hatte wie immer seine schwarze Kleidung uns seinen Umhang an. Allerdings war diese Kleidung an einem heißen Sommertag nicht besonders nützlich. Als er anfing zu schwitzen und als er die leicht bekleideten Londoner sah die ihn in seiner Kluft mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck musterten, bog er in einen Hauseingang ein und zog sich wenigstens den Umhang aus.  
  
Er schaute wieder auf seine Karte und war nun nicht mehr weit von diesem Oxford Circus entfernt. Er trat aus der Seitenstraße und befand sich im prallen, Londoner Muggelleben.  
  
Noch nie hatte Snape so einen Lärm gehört. Diese vielen Autos und Busse. Er musste öfters zurückspringen weil ihm sonst ein Auto über die Füße gefahren wäre. Unter großer Gefahr überquerte er die Straße und ließ sich von der Karte anzeigen wo es Männerbekleidung gab. Diese unbekannte Welt machte ihn doch ziemlich Angst. Überall drückten sich Menschen, die es eilig hatten an ihm vorbei und warfen ihm seltsame Blicke zu. Auch wenn er seinen Umhang schon ausgezogen hatte stach er doch aus der Masse hervor. Die Karte zeigte ihm blinkend an das er direkt neben einem Bekleidungsgeschäft stand. Er betrat dies schnell. Er war froh endlich der überfüllten Straße entfliehen zu können.  
  
Er blickte sich in dem Laden um. Er sah ganz anders aus als die Läden in der Winkelgasse. So ordentlich und geordnet. Ein junger Mann trat auf ihn zu und fragte freundlich: "Kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?" "Ja, erwiderte Snape, ich brauche bequemere Kleidung. Diese hier ist doch etwas zu warm für die Jahreszeit! Ein leichter Anzug vielleicht, oder eine einfache Hose mit Hemd, ich kenne mich da leider nicht so gut aus." Der Verkäufer musterte Snape von oben bis unten um abschätzen zu können, welche Größe er hatte, entschuldigte sich kurz und verschwand.  
  
Als er zurückkehrte hatte er Unmengen von Hosen und Hemden dabei und bat Snape in eine der Kabinen zu gehen. Der Mann hing die ganzen Kleidungsstücke in die Kabine und ließ Snape damit alleine. Da hingen blaue Hosen aus einem recht festen Stoff. Er las auf einem kleinen Schild an der Hose das Wort Jeans. "Nun gut, dachte er sich, dann wollen wir mal!" Nachdem er einige Sachen anprobiert hatte beschloss er, sich die Jeans und ein dunkelblaues Hemd zu kaufen. Als er sich mit den Kleidern im Spiegel betrachtete konnte er gar nicht so recht glauben das dass wirklich er war. Plötzlich sah er aus wie ein Muggel! Höchstens seine blasse Haut und die längeren Haare ließen ihn etwas anders wirken.  
  
Er trat aus der Kabine und fragte den Verkäufer ob er alles gleich anbehalten könne. Der Mann nickte, und schritt auf Severus zu um die Preisschilder zu entfernen. Severus packte seine schwarzen Sachen und folgte dem Mann an die Kasse um zu bezahlen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Wert die neuen Sachen waren. Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal ob sein Geld überhaupt reichen würde!  
  
Der Verkäufer war hinter die Kasse getreten und sagte: "Das wären dann bitte 70 Pfund! Zahlen sie mit Kreditkarte oder Bar?" Kreditkarte? Snape fragte sich was um alles in der Welt das war! Damit nicht auffiel das er nicht wusste was eine "Kreditkarte" war suchte er schnell nach seinem Geld. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie die Stückelung war und legte alle Scheine die er hatte auf den Tresen. "Ich, ich kenne mich leider nicht so gut mit dem Geld aus", gestand er. Gott sei Dank war es genug Geld und der Verkäufer suchte sich aus den Geldscheinen die 70 Pfund. Dieser wunderte sich wie ein Mann, der offensichtlich aus England kam, sich nicht mit dem Geld auskannte. Nun, ja es gab schließlich viele komische Typen und dieser schwarzhaarige Mann war auf jeden fall seltsam.  
  
Plötzlich begann es in Snapes Tasche zu klingeln. Er reagierte gar nicht darauf, weil er mit so etwas nicht gerechnet hatte. Der Verkäufer blickte ihn nach dem fünften Klingeln verwundert an und fragte: "Wollen sie nicht an ihr Handy gehen?" Handy? Snape blickte ihn verdutzt an. "In ihrer Tüte, sagte der Mann und deutete darauf, es klingelt doch!" "Ach ja, natürlich", murmelte Severus und öffnete die Tüte um das schwarze, klingelnde Ding rauszuholen. Wo um alles in der Welt sollte er nun draufdrücken?  
  
"Ich würde es mal mit der grünen Taste versuchen." sagte der Verkäufer. Severus drückte die Taste und es hörte Augenblicklich mit dem Klingeln auf. Erleichtert blickte er den Mann an, der ihn wiederum etwas verständnislos ansah, da Snape das Telefon noch immer in der Hand hielt und anschaute und es nicht an sein Ohr hielt. Er sah Snape fragend an: "Wollen sie denn nicht hören, wer dran ist?" "Äh, ja, natürlich, murmelte Snape, und fragte sich verzweifelt was er mit dem Ding tun sollte, aus dem er ein leises "Hallo?" hörte. Der Verkäufer deutete ihm, es sich ans Ohr zu halten. Snape kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor. Er nahm das Handy und hielt es sich, mit einigen Zentimetern abstand, ans Ohr. "Hallo?" sagte nun auch er. Er vernahm eine Frauenstimme. "Ja, wer ist denn da bitte? ich möchte mit Hermione Granger sprechen!" "Die ist im Moment leider nicht zu sprechen, schrie Snape in den Hörer, da er annahm das er sonst am anderen Ende nicht verstanden werden würde, aber ich werde ihr das, äh, Telefon hier bald bringen!" Wieder sprach die andere Stimme. "Bitte richten sie ihr aus, dass sie sich bitte bei Ginny Weasley melden soll!"  
  
Snape stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt benahm er sich schon so blamabel, aber dafür konnte er ja nichts, da er es einfach nicht gewohnt war mit solchen Dingen wie einem Handy umzugehen, da musste es auch noch gerade eine andere, ehemalige Schülerin mitbekommen wie er sich hier zum Gespött der Leute machte, denn inzwischen wurde er von vielen Kunden im Laden angestarrt. "Ich, äh, werde es ihr ausrichten!" sagte er schnell und hielt sich nun wieder das Telefon vors Gesicht um zu schauen wie man es ausmachte. Der Verkäufer zeigte ihm wortlos auf die rote Taste. Severus drückte diese schnell und war froh, dass er dies nun endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte.  
  
Er stopfte das Handy wieder in die Tüte und verließ mit einem kurzen Nicken fluchtartig das Geschäft. "Bei Merlin, dachte er, die Leute müssen denken, dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe!"  
  
Er lief etwas ziellos die Oxford Street entlang und als sein Blick in eines der Schaufenster fiel und er sein Spiegelbild sah erschrak er richtig. War das wirklich er, Severus Snape? Snape stellte fest, das ihm diese Jeans und das Hemd wirklich gut standen und als er weiterlief, merkte er, wie ihn die Frauen anerkennend anschauten. Doch er hatte jetzt eigentlich nur noch einen Wunsch, endlich aus diesen Menschenmassen raus zu kommen um irgendwie zu Hermione Granger zu gelangen.  
  
Er stellte sich etwas Abseits an einen Hauseingang und suchte sich aus der Tasche Lockharts Buch um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern wie man hier von A nach B kam. Leider hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden, wo sich 8 Worrington Court befand, also würde ihm diese "Tube", die Londoner U-Bahn, wohl nicht sonderlich weiter helfen. Snape las in dem Buch: "Da Muggels keine Möglichkeit haben wie magische Menschen, reisen sie entweder per Auto oder Untergrund-Bahn. Sollten Sie sich jedoch nicht mit dem Fahrplan der Bahn vertraut sein, wäre es am besten, Sie nehmen sich ein Taxi um Ihren Zielort zu erreichen."  
  
"Taxi, dachte Snape, wo um alles in der Welt finde ich hier so ein Taxi?" Die Antwort auf diese Frage bekam er von einem elegant gekleideten Mann, der am Straßenrand stand, seine Hand hob und "Taxi" rief. "Nun, denn, dachte sich Severus, dann wollen wir auch mal!" Trat an den Straßenrand, hob ebenfalls seine Hand und rief Taxi. Jedoch hielt keins an. Verwundert blickte er auf die schwarzen Autos die an ihm vorbeirasten. "Ja, ja, vernahm Snape plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich, die sind alle schon Reserviert, das ist echt verhext hier, mit den Taxen!" Die Stimme kam von einer jungen Frau, die wohl ebenfalls ein Taxi nehmen wollte.  
  
Endlich hielt eines dieser schwarzen Autos. Severus beschloss, da er jetzt schon wie ein Muggel rumlief, sich auch dementsprechend zu benehmen und bot der jungen Frau das Taxi an. "Ladies First", sagte er galant und konnte kaum glauben, dass diese Worte aus seinem Mund gesprudelt waren. Die Frau schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, bedankte sich, stieg ein und fuhr davon.  
  
Er versuchte es noch einmal mit dem Armheben und endlich hielt ein Taxi vor ihm. Er öffnete die Tür, stieg ein und setzte sich. Der Taxifahrer warf ihm verärgert einen Blick zu, da Snape keine Anstalten machte, irgend etwas zu sagen. "Was is?, sagte der Fahrer ungeduldig, wohin wollnse denn?" "Äh, ja-Snape war verdattert, er hatte vollkommen vergessen, das man ja das Ziel nennen musste - 8 Worrington Court bitte." "Na bitte, sagte der Fahrer, geht doch!" Das Taxi setzte sich in Bewegung. Endlich konnte sich Severus etwas entspannen. Er lehnte sich zurück und blickte nach draußen, wo er die Muggel die Straßen enthanghasten sah. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht wie groß das Muggel-London war, jetzt wurde es ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, das hier Millionen Menschen wohnten. Würde der Taxifahrer ihn jetzt irgendwo rauslassen, er wäre wahrscheinlich verloren.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hielt das Taxi in einem belebten Viertel Londons. "Da wären wir, sagte der Taxifahrer, macht dann 10 Pfund!" Snape kramte wieder mal nach dem Muggel-Geld und fand auch schnell eine Zehnpfundnote, die er dem Fahrer reichte und stieg unsicher aus dem Taxi.  
  
Das Taxi hatte ihn vor einem kleinen, roten Backsteinhaus rausgelassen, das mit Efeu umrankt war und wirkte in mitten der anderen kahlen Häuserfassaden anheimelnd und gemütlich. Er trat an die Gartentür und war wirklich da wo er hin wollte. Auf dem Klingelschild stand tatsächlich "Hermione Granger". Severus straffte die Schultern, beugte sich etwas nach unten um besser an die Klingel zu kommen und klingelte.  
  
****  
  
Hermione stand vor ihrem Spiegel im Schlafzimmer und drehte und wendete sich um zu sehen, ob sie das Cocktailkleid wirklich anziehen konnte. Ihre Freundin Emma, die ein paar Minuten zuvor mit dem Taxi bei Hermione angekommen war, saß in einem Sessel und schaute ihr dabei zu. "Perfekt, sagte Emma, absolut Perfekt! Die Männer werden nicht mehr die Augen von dir lassen!" sie grinste Hermione an. "Bist du dir sicher?" "Du meinst das mit den Männern?" fragte Emma verschmitzt. "Nein, ach Emma, sei doch mal ernst! Ob das nicht doch zu gewagt ist?" sie war immer noch am Zweifeln. "Klar, kannst du das anziehen! Es steht dir wesentlich besser als mir." erwiderte ihre beste Freundin. Hermione musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es ihr sehr gut stand und sie verlor etwas von ihrer Unsicherheit.  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür. Hermione blickte Emma überrascht an. "Wer kann das denn sein? Am Samstag Nachmittag? Kannst du mal bitte schauen - sie sah bittend ihre Freundin an. Hermione war zwar mit dem Kleid vorzeigbar, allerdings hatte sie auf dem Kopf eine Haube, da sie gerade noch eine Kur in ihren Haaren hatte und damit wollte sie sicher nicht an die Haustür. "Sicher doch", erwiderte Emma, stand auf und lief die Treppen hinunter zur Eingangstür. Unten angekommen riss sie die Haustür auf und vor ihr stand der Mann, der ihr einige Minuten vorher das Taxi überlassen hatte. Emma sowie der Mann starrten sich verdutzt an. "Oh, sagte sie, da hätten wir ja eigentlich mit dem selben Taxi fahren können!" "Äh, ja", stammelte Snape. Inzwischen fragte er sich, ob er hier wirklich richtig war. "Ich suche Miss Granger, äh, die wohnt doch hier?"  
  
Von oben vernahmen sie eine Stimme. "Emma, wer ist es denn?" "Das weiß ich noch nicht, rief Emma zurück, der Herr hat leider noch nicht seinen Namen genannt!" Hermione war jetzt doch neugierig geworden und lief trotz Haube die Treppe hinunter und erstarrte. "Snape!" "Guten Tag Miss Granger!" erwiderte dieser trocken. "Snape?" entfuhr es auch Emma. 


	3. Zur Feier des Tages

Anmerkung: Ui, soo schnell geht's weiter! * grins * Habe gerade ein kreative Nachtschreibphase und hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel genauso gut gefällt wie die vorherigen Kapitel. Bitte Reviewt fleißig weiter!  
  
Kapitel 3. Zur Feier des Tages..  
  
"Ja, flüsterte Hermione, das ist Professor Severus Snape." Es hatte Hermione die Sprache verschlagen, der Mann, der da im Türrahmen stand, hatte kaum noch etwas mit dem Mann gemeinsam, den sie gestern noch in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte. Dieser Snape, der jetzt vor ihr stand sah sehr attraktiv aus. Nicht unbedingt im schönen Sinne, aber das Anziehende, was ihr schon am Tag vorher aufgefallen war, hatte sich durch sein jetziges Aussehen nur noch verstärkt. Hermiones Herz schlug schneller, als sie in seine Augen blickte.  
  
Snape blickte Hermione von oben bis unten an. Er sah die seltsame Haube auf ihrem Kopf, ließ seinen Blick nach unten wandern und war sehr überrascht, was für ein aufregend geschnittenes Kleid sie da anhatte. Ein sehr seltsamer Kontrast zu der Plastikhaube. Er fragte sich, ob das bei den Muggels Mode war, aber so ganz konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass das Kleid ihr hervorragend stand und ihre Figur wunderbar betonte.  
  
Hermione bemerkte, dass er sie musterte und lief Rot an. "Oh, Gott, Sie hatte die Haube völlig vergessen!" sie stöhnte innerlich auf. Was würde er jetzt von ihr denken? Sie presste ein: "Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!" durch ihre Zähne, drehte sich um, und stürzte die Treppe hoch in ihr Bad.  
  
Snape sah ihr mit erstaunten Gesicht nach und wand sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Hermiones Freundin, die er ja schon per Zufall in der Oxford Street getroffen hatte. "Und wer, er blickte zu ihr mit kalten Blick hinunter, sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" Emma erschauderte, so musste er in Hermiones Schule im Unterricht immer gesprochen haben, denn seine Stimme war genauso kalt wie sein Blick. Sie beschloss, nichts von ihrer Unsicherheit zu zeigen. "Mein Name ist Emma Gilbert." Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und reichte ihm die Hand.  
  
Severus jedoch hatte nicht den Wunsch mit der jungen Dame näher in Kontakt zu kommen. Er hatte so gehofft, das Hermione alleine zu Hause war und jetzt dass! Er starrte zwar auf ihre Hand, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, tat jedoch keine Anzeichen, diese zu schütteln. Beleidigt zog Emma ihre Hand zurück und deutete ihm, die Treppe hochzugehen und führte ihn wortlos in Hermiones Wohnzimmer.  
  
Sie verstand nicht, was Hermione an diesem ungehobelten Kerl fand! Jetzt war er das krasse Gegenteil von dem charmanten Mann, den sie noch kurz vorher in der Oxford Street getroffen hatte. Sie musste Hermione unbedingt diesen Mann ausreden.  
  
"Bitte setzten Sie sich doch!" sie entschuldigte sich und ging zu Hermione ins Bad. "Das ist der unfreundlichste Mann den ich je kennen gelernt habe!" Sie lehnte sich gegen Hermiones Badtür und blickte zu ihrer Freundin, die dabei war, ihr Haar zu föhnen. "Was findest du an dem?" Hermione blickte mit verträumten Augen zu Emma. "Oh, ich kann gar nicht glauben, das er wirklich da ist! Was mache ich jetzt nur?" Sie hatte ihrer Freundin eigentlich gar nicht zugehört. "Herm, hast du mich nicht gehört? Du musst den rausschmeißen, der ist - unheimlich!" Hermione hörte mit dem Föhnen auf und wand sich zu ihrer Freundin. "Ah, du hast wohl gerade den Hogwarts - Snape kennungelernt?" "Allerdings", schnaubte Emma, "ich traue mich gar nicht, dich gleich alleine zu lassen! Was willst du mit ihm anstellen?"  
  
Hermione selbst war ziemlich verwirrt. Snape war hier, in ihrer Wohnung. Sie verstand nicht, was er hier tat. Sie verstand nicht, wieso er in Muggelkleidung rumlief. Sie verstand es einfach nicht.  
  
Und doch war sie so unendlich froh ihn wiederzusehen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt wie viele Monate es wohl dauern würde bis sie ihm wieder begegnen würde, das es in ihrer eigenen Wohnung sein würde, damit hätte sie nie gerechnet.  
  
Sie ließ sich seufzend auf ihrem Wannenrand nieder. Plötzlich bekam sie eine, eigentlich total abwegige Idee. "Ich nehme Ihn mit! Auf die Party!" Emma blickte sie entgeistert an. "Du willst Ihn - MITNEHMEN?" sie sprach das Wort langsam aus um ihrer Verwunderung noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
  
"Ich weiß, das klingt total verrückt, aber warum denn nicht, schließlich kennt er ja Harry und Ginny." Ihre Freundin schüttelte Verständnislos den Kopf. "Na, ja du musst wissen was du tust! Ich werde dann mal gehen. Du musst mir dann sagen wie es auf der Party war. Harry wird bestimmt auch einen Schock bekommen!" Emma kannte die Geschichte, das sich die beiden eigentlich bis aufs Blut hassten, aber sich trotzdem andauernd gegenseitig das Leben gerettet hatten.  
  
Hermione sah den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin und bekam plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie stand auf und umarmte ihre Freundin. "Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken um mich. Ich werde mit Snape schon fertig!" "Na gut, sie erwiderte Hermiones Umarmung, bitte, pass auf dich auf, ich traue ihm nicht!" "Werde ich." flüsterte Hermione.  
  
Sie verließen beide gemeinsam das Bad und gingen ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Snape saß im Sessel und blickte gedankenversunken in die Flammen im Kamin. Als beide in das Zimmer kamen, sah er auf.  
  
"Ich, ich werde dann mal gehen!" Emma blickte immer noch verunsichert, nickte Snape nur kühl zu, griff nach ihrer Tasche und warf ihrer Freundin noch einmal einen fragenden Blick zu. Hermione erwiderte den Blick und sagte: "Ich rufe dich an!"  
  
Dann war sie mit Severus Snape alleine. Er sah Hermione bewundernd an. Jetzt, wo sie diese ulkige Haube nicht mehr auf dem Kopf hatte, und ihr Haar in sanften Wellen auf ihre Schultern fiel, sah Sie noch atemberaubender aus, als vor ein paar Minuten.  
  
Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, der schräg gegenüber von ihm stand und wurde unter seinem intensiven Blick wieder rot. Sie nahm sich ein Herz und blickte nach oben in seine Augen. Sie meinte, darin Anerkennung zu sehen, sicher war Sie sich jedoch nicht. Einen Moment lang herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Nur das knisternde Feuer war zu hören. Plötzlich wand Severus seinen Blick von Hermione ab und drehte sich zur Seite, um nach der Tüte zu greifen. "Kann es sein, dass Sie etwas vermissen?" seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen tiefen, seidigen Klang und Hermione merkte, wie ihr abermals ein Schauer über den Rücken fuhr. Sie hätte ihm stundenlang zuhören können. Sie stellte sich vor, wie schön es wäre aus seinem Mund Gedichte vorgelesen zu bekommen, es würde sich sicher wundervoll anhören. Im gleichen Moment ärgerte sie sich darüber, wie es sein konnte, das ihr plötzlich solch alberne Dinge in den Kopf kamen.  
  
"Miss Granger, geht es Ihnen gut?" Snape hatte sich etwas nach vorne gebeugt und berührte Hermione am Arm. Sie sah vollkommen abwesend aus und blickte erschrocken nach oben, als sie seine kühle Hand auf ihrem Unterarm spürte. "Verzeihen Sie, Professor, was sagten Sie?" "Ob Sie etwas vermissen?" Was, um alles in der Welt, sollte Sie vermissen? Ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie hob fragend ihre Schultern. Snape nahm wieder seine Hand aus der Tüte und hielt Hermione ihr Handy und das Filofax hin.  
  
Sie starrte verdutzt darauf. "Wo haben Sie die denn her? Ja, die Sachen habe ich schon gesucht, ich dachte, ich hätte sie gestern im Taxi liegen lassen.." "Nein, erwiderte er, ich fand die Tasche auf dem Stuhl vor dem Eiscafe. und bringe sie Ihnen hiermit." Hermione war zwar froh, dass sie ihre Sachen wieder hatte, doch ihr romantisches "Ich" hatte gehofft, dass er sich auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht hätte, um sie wieder zu sehen. Aber die Realität war wohl, dass er ihr einfach nur schnell die Sachen zurückgeben wollte.  
  
Sie versuchte, kein enttäuschtes Gesicht zu machen. Immerhin war es ihrer Schusseligkeit zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt hier saß. Sie schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln und nahm ihm die Sachen ab und sagte leise: "Danke!" "Ach, ja, sagte er, bevor ich es vergesse, Miss Weasley hat angerufen!"  
  
Erstaunt sah Hermione ihn an. "Sie haben telefoniert?" "Äh, ja", er versuchte, einen einigermaßen weltmännischen Blick aufzusetzen und meinte: auch in der Zauberwelt interessiert man sich für die Sachen der Muggel. Ich habe mich in einer Zeitschrift darüber erkundigt!" das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, aber was hätte Severus auch anderes sagen sollen? Das er sich total dämlich beim Telefonieren angestellt hatte? Nein, das sollte sie nie erfahren! Dann fiel ihm aber ein, das Miss Weasley ja alles per Telefon mitbekommen hatte. Er sah schon, wie die drei zusammensaßen und sich köstlich über den unfähigen Snape amüsierten.  
  
Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte nicht herkommen sollen. Wieso sollte sich eine junge, hübsche Frau wie Miss Granger auch für ihn, ihrem alten Zaubertränkelehrer interessieren?  
  
Auch Hermione merkte, das sich sein Gesichtsausdruck geändert hatte. "Professor, alles in Ordnung?" sie sah ihn besorgt an. Er verzog seine Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln, "Sicher doch." erwidert er. Er stand auf und blickte zu Hermione hinunter. "Ich glaube, ich sollte dann wieder mal gehen, Sie haben Ihre Sachen jetzt ja wieder!" Auch Hermione war aufgestanden und blickte ihn traurig an. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging! Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie musst etwas tun, sonst würde er gleich wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das er sich extra neu eingekleidet und alle Strapazen auf sich genommen hatte um sie hier zu finden, um gleich wieder zu gehen!? Sie beschloss, das es Zeit war ihn zu fragen ob er mit zur Party kommen würde!  
  
"Ich, ich möchte sie etwas fragen!" Hermione kam sich ziemlich seltsam vor, so nah vor ihm zu stehen und ihn - indirekt - zu einem Rendezvous zu bitten. Severus blickte fragend zu ihr hinunter. Was hatte sie denn nun vor? Sie wirkte plötzlich nervös und schüchtern auf ihn. Auch wenn Hermione inzwischen erwachsen war, war sie doch um einiges kleiner als er. Sie blickte vorsichtig zu ihm hoch. Da waren sie wieder, seine unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen, die sie intensiv ansahen. "Ja?" ertönte seine tiefe Stimme. "W-Würden S-Sie" - Hermione ärgerte sich, das sie ihre Stimme nicht unter Kontrolle hatte - "ich meine, hätten Sie Lust, mich heute Abend auf eine Party zu begleiten?" "Uff", dachte sie, sie hatte es wirklich gewagt ihn zu fragen. Sie traute sich kaum, ihn anzuschauen. Snape sah sie sprachlos an und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. Er war völlig verdattert! Noch NIE hatte ihn jemand gefragt, ob er mit zu einer Party kommt und jetzt fragte ihn Hermione Granger ob gerade er mit ihr gehen würde!  
  
Hermione begann sich zu räuspern, denn bis jetzt hatte er immer noch nicht geantwortet. "Professor?" Severus wusste einfach nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte er sich selbst sagen: "Ja, gerne, warum auch nicht!?" Hermione starrte ihn an und sie begann, ihn unsicher anzulächeln. "Schön, freut mich, äh, dass Sie mitkommen!"  
  
Hermione sah an ihm vorbei und blickte auf die Wanduhr. Sie wollte diese angespannte Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte endlich durchbrechen. Allmählich wurde sie ein totales Nervenbündel.  
  
Es war halb sechs und es wurde nun wirklich Zeit zu Harry und Ginny zu fahren. Sie fragte sich, wie die beiden darauf reagieren würden, wenn sie mit Snape auftauchen würde.  
  
"Wir müssen dann auch bald gehen!" sie stand auf, weil ihr plötzlich einfiel das sie ja noch einmal Ginny anrufen musste. "Ich, ich muss nur noch schnell telefonieren. Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas trinken?" Erst jetzt merkte auch Severus das er eigentlich ziemlich Durstig war. Er nickte ihr freundlich zu. "Ist ein Eistee O.K.?" "Ja, sicher." erwiderte er. Sie ging schnell in ihre kleine Küche und schenkte ihm ein Glas ein. Während sie zurückging, um es ihm zu geben, hatte sie zu ihrem Telefon gegriffen um Ginny anzurufen. Während sie Snape das Glas reichte, hatte sie schon die Nummer gewählt.  
  
"Oh, Hallo Ginny, ich bin es, Hermione!" sie war einen Moment ruhig. Snape nahm an, das Ginny wohl gerade antwortete. "Wer der Mann war, mit dem du Telefoniert hast?" sie blickte zu ihm rüber, "Tja, das wirst du heute Abend erfahren, ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch jemanden mitbringe?" Severus nahm einen Schluck Eistee und blickte Hermione interessiert an. Ginny hatte also nicht gemerkt, wer da am Telefon so rumgeschrieen hatte. "Na, ja," dachte Severus, "dass ist ja auch nur eine Gnadenfrist für mich, spätestens wenn sie mich sieht wird sie es Hermione erzählen." Eigentlich fand er es lächerlich, das er sich so Gedanken über sein eigenes Verhalten machte. Das tat er in Hogwarts schließlich auch nie. "Aber, du bist hier nicht in Hogwarts!", dachte er sich und fragte sich wieder, ob es so gut war mit ihr zu dieser Party zu gehen.  
  
Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, das Hermione inzwischen das Telefonat beendet hatte. "Wir sollten uns dann mal auf den Weg machen!" Snape stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und erhob sich. "In zehn Minuten kommt ein Taxi das uns zu den beiden bringen wird." Auch Harry und Ginny lebten im Muggel-London, auch wenn sie beide für das Zauberministerium arbeiteten. Aber unter den Muggeln konnten sie unbehelligt leben, da Harry doch noch einige Feinde in der Zauberwelt hatte.  
  
Hermione ging wieder in die Küche, um noch schnell den Salat, den sie gemacht hatte, aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Severus war ihr in die Küche gefolgt. "Darf ich Ihnen das Abnehmen?" Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieser ruppige Professor Snape auch eine höfliche Seite hatte und Hermione musste feststellen, dass er ihr immer besser gefiel. "Danke schön." sie reichte ihm die Salatschüssel und ging an ihm vorbei. Dabei berührten sie sich aus versehen an ihren Armen und Hermione bemerkte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Auch Severus schluckte bei der Berührung.  
  
Sie lief schnell zu ihrem Sessel hin um die Tüte mit den Geschenken und ihre Tasche zu nehmen. Danach verließen beide Hermiones Wohnung. Das Taxi wartete bereits.  
  
Sie nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse der beiden Freunde und sie fuhren los. Severus und Hermione redeten während der Fahrt kaum miteinander, warfen sich jedoch immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Hermione war nervös. "Wie würden die beiden reagieren wenn sie mit Severus Snape auftauchen würde?" In ein paar Minuten würden sie die Antwort wissen! "Wir sind gleich da!" flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Halten Sie es für richtig, wenn ich mitkomme?" er wusste, dass dies eine überflüssige Frage war, denn jetzt ließ es sich ja eh nicht mehr ändern! "Warum denn nicht?" fragte Hermione. "Die beiden werden sich zwar bestimmt wundern, aber das wird mit Sicherheit ein netter Abend!" "Sie haben wohl einen unerschütterlichen Optimismus, Miss Granger! knurrte er leise. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. "Wir sind da!"  
  
Hermione bezahlte schnell das Taxi und sie stiegen aus. Snape begutachtete das Haus, vor dem sie standen. Die beiden hatten anscheinend eines dieser typischen, englischen Reihenhäuser mit einem kleinen Erker vorne und er fragte sich, ob sich Zauberer darin wirklich wohlfühlen konnten.  
  
Die Party war anscheinend schon voll im Gange. Irgendjemand hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet und Hermione führte Snape durch das ganze Haus um in den Garten zu gelangen, wo bereits gegrillt wurde. Severus erkannte einige ehemaligen Schüler wieder. Die ihn jedoch nicht sonderlich beachteten. "Harry, Ginny!" rief Hermione, als sie die beiden am Grill entdeckte. Sie lief voraus und umarmte schnell ihre Freunde. "Herm, schön, dass du endlich da bist!" erwiderte Ginny. Sie blickte neugierig über Hermiones Schulter, während sie diese umarmte, weil sie neugierig war, wen Hermione da mitgebracht hatte. "Wer ist denn dieser interessante Mann?" flüsterte sie und blickte ihre Freundin verwundert an.  
  
Severus näherte sich ihnen langsam. Miss Weasley musterte ihn interessiert. Hermione starrte ihre Freunde verwundert an. "Ja, erkennt Ihr ihn denn nicht?" Harry und Ginny verneinten. Dann erklang Snapes tiefe Stimme. "Guten Abend Miss Weasley, guten Abend Mr. Potter." Harry ließ die Wurst fallen, die er gerade in der Zange gehalten hatte, Ginny fiel ihr Glas aus der Hand und beide starrten ihn einen Moment sprachlos an und sagten dann gleichzeitig: "Snape!?"  
  
Anmerkung: Soooo, das war´s dann mal wieder!!! Schreibe bald wieder weiter!!! 


	4. Die Party und andere Katastrophen

Anmerkung: und schon ist Kapitel 4 da. Es wird ein bisschen dramatisch, schließlich muss ja auch eine gewisse Spannung reinkommen, oder?? Ich habe das Kapitel noch ein bisschen verändert und Szenen noch etwas detaillierter geschrieben. Wer will kann's noch mal lesen, oder lassen. g  
  
  
  
4. Die Party und andere Katastrophen  
  
Harry und Ginny blickten immer noch völlig verdattert auf den anderen "Snape". Auch die Gäste um sie herum schauten interessiert, was da gerade geschehen war und begannen miteinander zu flüstern. In Severus Ohren drangen immer wieder nur Wortfetzen wie: "Meine Güte, das ist Professor Snape!" oder: "Wie kommt gerade Hermione dazu, ihn hierher zu schleppen?" Er hatte sich selten unwohler gefühlt als in diesen Moment. Wie hatte Miss Granger gerade gesagt? Es würde ein schöner Abend werden? Severus bezweifelte dies doch sehr. Er beschloss, in die Offensive zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich auch nur aus dem einzigen Grund, weil sich bei dem Grillgeruch sein Magen gemeldet hatte. Seit dem schnellen Frühstück im "Leaky Cauldron" hatte er nichts mehr gegessen.  
  
Er trat auf Harry Potter zu, der in erschrocken anblickte. "Ist es vielleicht möglich, eine von diesen Bratwürsten zu haben?" Harry, der mit allem gerechnet hatte, aber nicht mit so einer, im Bezug auf Snape für ihn völlig abwegigen Frage, nickte nur verdutzt und nahm einen Teller auf den er ihm gleich zwei Bratwürste drauftat. Automatisch machte er auch für Hermione einen Teller fertig.  
  
Harry konnte einfach nicht fassen, wen seine beste Schulfreundin da mit zur Party gebracht hatte. Er war eh über Hermiones Aussehen mehr als überrascht gewesen. Er hatte sie noch nie in solch einem tollen Kleid gesehen. Jeder Mann würde sich nach ihr umdrehen, aber nach Hermiones Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen hatte diese nur Augen für ihren ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer! Hermione nahm Harry den Teller ab und bedankte sich fröhlich, so als ob es völlig normal sei mit Snape auf einer Party aufzutauchen.  
  
Hermione dachte sich ebenfalls ihren Teil, als sie die erstaunten Gesichter gesehen hatte. Nachdem Harry ihr den Teller gereicht hatte, schaute sie nach oben, lächelte Severus an und hakte sich bei ihm unter. "Wollen wir nicht zum Salatbuffet gehen, Professor?" Dieser konnte nur verdutzt Nicken und Hermione zog ihn rüber an den Tisch, wo allerlei andere Köstlichkeiten standen. Er beschloss auf das Spiel einzugehen. Schließlich hatte er sich noch nie etwas daraus gemacht was die anderen Leute von ihm dachten. Er fragte sich nur, ob es für Hermione so gut war, sich mit ihm abzugeben, sie hatte schließlich einen Ruf zu verlieren.  
  
Nachdem sie die Teller mit den Beilagen vollgeladen hatten, setzten sie sich auf eine Bank im hinteren Eck des Gartens, wo sie alles überblicken konnten. Einen Moment lang aßen beide schweigend. Snape, der immer noch die Blicke der anderen Gäste auf sich spürte, begann als erster zu Sprechen: "Halten Sie es immer noch für eine gute Idee mich mit hierher genommen zu haben?" Hermione schluckte gerade noch ihren letzten Bissen hinunter bevor sie redete. "Es ist komisch, von allen hier angestarrt zu werden, nicht wahr?" "Ja", antwortete er, obwohl er es ja eigentlich schon gewohnt war. Er drehte sich um und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen. "Glauben Sie, Miss Granger, dass ich es wirklich wert bin, dass Sie hier ihren Ruf verlieren?" "Glauben Sie denn", erwiderte Hermione, "das ihr Ruf wirklich so schlecht ist?" "Nun, ja auf jeden Fall wird wohl kaum jemand verstehen wieso Sie gerade mich mit hierher genommen haben! "Ich werde das schon klären!" sagte Hermione ein wenig trotzig und reckte ihr Kinn nach oben.  
  
In den Moment traten Harry und Ginny vor die beiden. Sie waren doch zu neugierig wieso ER hier war.  
  
"Ähm, Hermione. können wir dich mal kurz. .." Ginny sah etwas verlegen aus, als sie da vor den beiden stand. Ihr fiel es immer noch schwer in diesem Mann, der da auf der Parkbank saß, Snape zu erkennen. "Sie entschuldigen mich bitte einen Augenblick?" Hermione sah Snape an und war aufgestanden. "Sicher!" "Die arme Hermione", dachte er. "Sie muss jetzt erst mal Rede und Antwort stehen. Ob ich ihr Helfen sollte?" "Nein", beschloss er für sich, dass musste sie ganz alleine mit ihnen klären.  
  
Hermione war auf einmal ganz übel geworden. Was um alles in der Welt sollte sie ihren Freunden erklären? Das sie mit ihm Eisessen war? Das er sogar schon bei ihr zu Hause gewesen war? Das sie ihn eigentlich furchtbar anziehend fand wie noch keinen anderen Mann zuvor? Sie kam sich vor als ob sie vor ein Gericht gezerrt wurde.  
  
Sie gingen in die Küche. Harry fand als erstes seine Sprache. "Wieso hast du den mitgebracht? Wie schaut der überhaupt aus?", sagte Harry verächtlich, "So, na, ja so menschlich!" "Harry", erwiderte sie, "er ist ein Mensch!" "Hermione", fuhr Ginny dazwischen, "das ist SNAPE!" Ginny wie auch ihre Brüder glaubten immer noch, das Snape an Rons Tod mit schuld war.  
  
"Ich, ich habe ihn gestern in der Winkelgasse getroffen und wir waren Eis essen, und dann habe ich mein Handy und mein Filofax dort vergessen und er hat mir die Sachen heute wieder gebracht!" Sie ratterte alles im Eiltempo runter, weil sie es schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. "Und aus lauter Dankbarkeit hast du dir gedacht, bringst du ihn mit hierher?" fragte Harry säuerlich. Allmählich wurde Hermione wütend. "Harry, was ist nur mit dir los? Warum bist du immer noch so sauer auf ihn? Er hat dir X-Mal das Leben gerettet, er war Spion für Dumbledore und hat auch sein Leben etliche Male aufs Spiel gesetzt. Kannst du die alte Fehde nicht endlich mal vergessen?"  
  
Nun fuhr auch Ginny Hermione an. "Hast du vergessen, dass er meinen Bruder, und ich darf dich daran erinnern, das er einst dein Freund war, auf dem Gewissen hat?"  
  
"Ginny", sagte Hermione nun genauso aufgebracht. "Er konnte nichts dafür!" Niemand hat es verhindern können. Weder Snape, Dumbledore oder Harry!" zu diesem drehte sie sich nun wieder hin. "Warum sagst du nicht mal etwas, du warst doch schließlich dabei!" Harry blieb jedoch still und blickte Hermione mit einem leicht angewiderten Blick an, wie er ihn früher nur Malfoy oder Snape geschenkt hatte. "Aha", sagte sie leise und blickte traurig ihre Freunde an, "ich, ich verstehe!" sie reckte stur ihren Kopf nach oben, drehte sich um und ließ Harry und Ginny in der Küche stehen.  
  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Wie konnte es sein, dass Sie immer noch so wütend auf Snape waren? Sie kannten ihn nicht, nicht wie Hermione ihn nun angefangen hatte kennen zu lernen. Sie fand, Severus Snape hätte auch endlich mal eine Chance verdient.  
  
Sie schluckte ihren Ärger runter und ging durch den Garten zu Severus, der immer noch auf der Bank saß und sie beunruhigt anschaute, als er ihre leicht geröteten Augen sah, wurde sein Verdacht bestätigt, dass es absolut falsch war, mit hierher zu kommen. "Ich glaube, ich sollte wohl besser gehen!" Hermione blieb einen Augenblick still neben ihm sitzen. Alles in ihr schrie, dass es besser war, er würde sofort wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, doch ein kleiner Teil in ihr sagte auch, dass sie nichts auf die Meinung der Anderen geben sollte und es auch nicht wollte.  
  
Sie kam nicht mehr dazu ihm zu Antworten, denn in diesem Moment kam ein rothaariger Mann auf ihn zugestürzt. Es war einer von den Zwillingen. Hermione nahm an, das es sich dabei um Fred Weasley handelte.  
  
Dieser zog den überraschten Snape nach oben und hielt ihn an seinem Kragen fest und schrie ihn fast an. "Was tun Sie hier?" schleuderte er dem sprachlosen Snape entgegen. Severus konnte nicht viel entgegensetzen. Hier waren mindestens dreißig Leute die ihn hassten und er fühlte sich auch in den Muggelklamotten unsicher. Endlich fand er seine Stimme wieder. "Würden Sie mich bitte loslassen, Mr. Weasley!" knurrte Snape den jungen Weasley mit kalter Stimme an. Dies hatte sogar Wirkung. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sich Fred in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt ließ in tatsächlich los.  
  
Hermione, die sich das Alles mit hatte ansehen müssen, war aufgesprungen. Sie starrte Fred und die Anderen entsetzt an und drehte sich langsam einmal im Kreis, blickte in die staunende Menge und rief: "Ihr seid ja alle verrückt!" Dann rannte sie schluchzend durch den Garten und lief in das Haus, griff noch geistesgegenwärtig nach ihrer Tasche, und lief schnell auf die Straße.  
  
Sie musste weg hier. "Das ist einfach unglaublich, was da gerade passiert war!" dachte sie. Sie rannte die Straße entlang und blieb, als sie einen kleinen Park erreicht hatte, schwer Atmend stehen und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Laternenpfahl, der neben dem Parkeingang stand.  
  
Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Es war einfach schrecklich! Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass das alles in so einer Katastrophe enden würde. Sie rutschte an dem Laternenpfahl hinunter ohne darauf zu achten, dass ihr Kleid vielleicht Schaden nehmen konnte. Es war ihr egal. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihre zusammengezogenen Beine, legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie und begann heftig zu schluchzen. Sie verstand nicht, warum Harry Snape immer noch so hasste. Er war doch dabei gewesen und dank seiner Hilfe war Voldemort ja auch besiegt worden. Aber das hätte er ohne Snape auch nie geschafft! Harry wusste genau, das Snape nichts hätte tun können, was Ron geholfen hätte. Doch er hatte geschwiegen.  
  
Irgendwann merkte sie, das sich jemand zu ihr hinuntergebeugt hatte und seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte. "Hermione!" vernahm sie eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme. Die ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Sie öffnete ihre geröteten Augen und dicht vor ihr war Severus. Intuitiv umarmte sie auch ihn verzweifelt. Er zog sie nach oben und strich ihr, als sie wieder standen, eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und drückte sanft, aber bestimmt ihren Kopf nach oben, beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie.  
  
Hermione war wie elektrisiert. Es war wundervoll! In ihrem tiefsten Inneren hatte sie sich das seit ihrem Treffen in der Winkelgasse gewünscht. Viele, auch widersprüchliche, Gefühle strömten in diesem Moment auf sie ein. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Lippen fühlten sich wundervoll an. Nie hätte Hermione gedacht, dass dieser Mann so sanft sein könnte. Für einen kleinen Moment vergaß sie alles um sich herum und genoss es nur in seinen Armen zu liegen.  
  
(Anmerkung der Autorin: hach, ich weiß, das klingt alles ein bisschen schnulzig, aber ich finde einfach das gehört zu einer Kussszene. Und, haben wir nicht schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet?? schmacht ! Ups, wie bitte? Ich störe? Ok, ok.. bin schon weg! Film geht weiter!()  
  
Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie unendlich traurig an. Mit seinem linken Daumen wischte er ihr eine Träne auf der Wange weg und sagte leise: "Ich hätte niemals mitkommen sollen! Es tut mir so leid, Hermione!" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte: "Glaube mir, ich bin es nicht wert, dass du deinen ganzen Freundeskreis wegen mir aufs Spiel setzt! Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen! Verzeih mir!" Noch einmal zog er sie in seine Arme, löste sich von ihr und eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden. Apperiert nach Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione starrte entsetzt auf die Stelle, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Jetzt war er einfach weg! "Was, um alles in der Welt", fragte sie sich, "sollte sie nun tun?"  
  
Es fröstelte sie, obwohl es ein warmer Abend war. Sie sehnte sich wieder nach seiner Umarmung. Sie griff sich mit einem Finger an die Lippen. Severus Snape hatte sie geküsst!  
  
Sie nahm ihre Tasche und lief langsam die Straße entlang. Sie fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Sie wollte nur nach Hause! Hermione lief ohne aufzuschauen an Harry und Ginnys Haus vorbei, die auch nach draußen gelaufen waren und die Szene wohl mitbekommen haben mussten.  
  
"Hermione." rief Ginny nun verzweifelt und streckte ihre Hand nach Hermione aus. Diese lief jedoch stumm an ihnen vorbei. Sie wollte nur weg, einfach weg sie musste das jetzt erst einmal irgendwie verarbeiten.  
  
Sie lief den ganzen langen Weg von Harry zu sich nach Hause. Wenigstens würde sie dann erschöpft ins Bett fallen und gleich einschlafen. Das tat sie dann auch, nachdem sie keine Tränen mehr hatte, die sie hätte weinen können.  
  
@@@@  
  
Severus erreichte Hogwarts und rannte Richtung Schloss. Als er die große Halle erreicht hatte, blieb er schwer atmend stehen. Er fragte sich verzweifelt was er nun tun sollte und lehnte sich gegen eine Säule. Er fühlte sich wie ein Feigling. Er hatte Hermione einfach so zurückgelassen. Wegen ihm hatte sie Ärger mit ihren ganzen Freunden und er ließ sie einfach alleine! Er beschloss in seine Gemächer zu gehen. Er war plötzlich furchtbar müde. Severus wollte sich gerade auf dem Weg nach unten machen, als er eine ihm bekannte Stimme hinter sich vernahm. "Severus", hörte er die sanfte Stimme von Dumbledore, "kommen sie in mein Büro." Albus Dumbledore hatte sofort erkannt, das Severus Snape sehr verstört war. Er hatte sich innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage anscheinend innerlich wie äußerlich sehr verändert. Sie gingen in Dumbledores Büro und Snape begann zu erzählen.  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Setze mich heute an Kapitel 5. Versprochen. bin mal gespannt, was mir mein Snape-Erfüllter Geist wieder zuflüstert. hehehe. 


	5. Getrennte Wege

5. getrennte Wege  
  
Sie saßen in Dumbledores Büro vor dem Kamin. Severus nippte an dem Tee, den der Direktor auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte. Dieser blickte fedankenverloren in die Flammen und dachte einen Moment nach. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Weasleys und auch Harry so einen Hass auf Severus hatten. 'Es ist einfach nicht fair', dachte Albus Dumbledore und blickte zu dem verstörten Zaubertrankmeister hinüber, der völlig fertig im Sessel saß. Er hatte gedacht, dass mit dem Tod Voldemorts auch endlich der Hass zwischen Snape und Harry aufgehört hatte, anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt!  
  
Er betrachtete Snape nachdenklich. Dieser hatte sich, was seine Kleidung betraf, in den letzten beiden Tagen um einiges verbessert. Die Muggel- Kleidung stand ihm ausgezeichnet. Auch sein Haar schien er nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich mal gewaschen zu haben. Allerdings fragte Dumbledore sich immer noch, was genau der Grund seiner Veränderung gewesen war. Severus hatte ihm nur erzählt, dass er Hermione Granger in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte und dass sie aus Versehen eine Tüte mit ihren Sachen zurückgelassen hatte, die er ihr dann wiedergebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich die Kleidung zugelegt, dass er nicht so sehr in der Muggel-Welt auffiel! Dumbledore lächelte still in sich hinein. 'Es war sicherlich eine schwierige Herausforderung für den armen Snape gewesen, die Muggel-Welt zu betreten.'  
  
Was den Ärger mit Harry und den Weasleys anging - er beschloss Harry und Ginny eine Eule zu schicken. Vielleicht würde sich ja alles klären! Und Hermione Granger? Er konnte irgendwie nicht abschätzen was zwischen den beiden geschehen war. Severus verhielt sich sehr einsilbig, was dieses Thema anging. Albus spürte jedoch, dass da noch etwas anderes war, und Severus es ihm verschwiegen hatte.  
  
"Ich glaube", sagte er leise, "Sie sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen! Ich werde mir morgen überlegen, was wir tun können!" Er lächelte Snape aufmunternd an. Dieser stemmte sich aus dem Sessel und war froh, endlich in seine Gemächer gehen zu können. "Gute Nacht, Professor Dumbledore." "Gute Nacht, mein Junge!", erwiderte dieser leise.  
  
Die Tür schloss sich und Dumbledore war alleine. Er trat an seinen Schreibtisch, öffnete eine Schublade und entnahm eine Feder und Pergament. "Was", fragte er sich, "soll ich bloß schreiben?"  
  
***  
  
Severus war froh, endlich alleine zu sein. Er musste versuchen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er merkte, dass ihn nun eine lähmende Müdigkeit überfiel. Er hatte Dumbledore alles erzählt, na ja fast alles. Dass er sich von Hermione Granger angezogen fühlte und sie geküsst hatte, hatte er verschwiegen. Das war etwas, ein Geschenk, was nur ihnen beiden gehörte. 'Wahrscheinlich war es wohl nur ein kleines Intermezzo', dachte er sich. Hermione würde ihn wahrscheinlich hassen. Wegen ihm hatte sie jetzt schließlich all den Ärger.  
  
Er betrat seine Gemächer und lief sofort in sein Badezimmer. Dort blickte er ernst in den Spiegel. "Ist das noch der selbe Severus wie heute morgen?", fragte er leise sein Spiegelbild. Leider bekam er keine Antwort.  
  
Das letzte Mal, dass er so fertig war, war als er einst zu den Deatheather- Treffen gerufen worden war. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich jetzt noch viel mieser als damals. Er blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel und sagte wieder zu seinem Spiegelbild: "Du bist ein Narr, Severus Snape, ein Narr!  
  
Er kleidete sich aus und war froh, endlich im Bett zu liegen. Er fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape war irgendwann morgens aufgewacht und lag noch einen Moment still im Bett. Er versuchte sich an den Traum zu erinnern, den er die Nacht geträumt hatte. Da war immer wieder Hermione erschienen. Er wollte sie in seine Arme nehmen und festhalten, doch sie war immer wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. "Verdammte Träume!", fluchte er und setzte sich auf.  
  
Wie konnte es sein, dass sie nun seinen Geist völlig erfüllte? Er dachte wieder an den Kuss und fragte sich, ob es richtig gewesen war, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Eine Stimme in ihm flüsterte, dass er es einfach hatte tun müssen! Doch jetzt, nachdem er wusste, wie wundervoll es war, sie in den Armen zu halten, wünschte er sich nur, sie wieder küssen zu können!  
  
Er schüttelte sich, als ob er diese Gedanken von sich jagen wollte. Auch wenn es wundervolle Gedanken waren, quälten sie ihn doch. Sein Blick ging durch den Raum und blieb bei seinem Stuhl hängen, über dem die Jeans und das Hemd lagen. Er schluckte, ging hinüber, nahm die Sachen und feuerte sie wütend in die hinterste Ecke seines Schranks und griff nach seiner üblichen, schwarzen Kleidung. "Wo zum Teufel.. ist mein Umh.." Und da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Nun war er derjenige, der seine Sachen bei Hermione vergessen hatte! Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und starrte ins Leere.  
  
"Und nun?", fragte er sich selbst und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er in letzter Zeit immer wieder mit sich selbst sprach. War es Bestimmung, dass er wieder zu ihr zurückkehren sollte? Jetzt gleich? Er besann sich und beschloss erst noch abzuwarten was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war ziemlich spät und es würde gleich Mittagessen geben. "Gott sei dank ist heute Sonntag!" Er wäre wohl nicht fähig gewesen heute zu unterrichten und er fragte sich, ob er es morgen war.  
  
Er lief nach unten um Essen zu gehen. Auf dem Gang begegneten ihn einige Gryffindors, die nun seine Laune abbekamen. Es waren mehrere Mädchen, die in einem Eck standen und miteinander kicherten. Plötzlich war er wieder der alte Snape der donnerte: "Miss Butterfly, Miss Peterson was gibt es da auf dem Gang zu kichern? Verschwinden Sie sofort in Ihren Turm!" Die Mädchen blickten ihn angstvoll an. "Ach, ja!", sagte er kalt. "Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Er rauschte an den verängstigten Mädchen vorbei und fühlte sich irgendwie besser und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig über sich selbst, dass diese Kinder seinen Frust abbekamen!  
  
In der Großen Halle angekommen schritt er rasch zu seinem Platz an der Lehrertafel. Professor Dumbledore wies ihn an, sich neben ihn zu setzen. "Wie geht es Ihnen, mein Lieber?" "Es ging mir nie besser!", murmelte Severus mit einem ironischen Unterton und griff nach einer Scheibe Brot, riss ein Stück ab und tauchte es in die dampfende Gulaschsuppe, die vor ihm stand. "Ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten, Severus!" Dieser blickte den Direktor mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Und um was?" "Würden Sie bitte heute Nachmittag für mich die Aufsicht übernehmen? Ich habe einige unaufschiebbaren Dinge zu erledigen!"  
  
Eigentlich wäre es nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen Severus darum zu bitten, aber Dumbledore wollte sicher gehen, dass Snape nicht auf die Idee kam, am Nachmittag zu Miss Granger zu reisen. Er wollte selbst von ihr wissen, was passiert war.  
  
Snape sah in verwundert an. "Wenn Sie es unbedingt wünschen, Professor, werde ich die Aufsicht übernehmen!" Normalerweise wurde er dazu nie verpflichtet, weil sich die anderen Lehrer beschwert hatten, dass, wenn er die Aufsicht hatte, ihre Häuser besonders viele Punkte abgezogen bekamen. Aber irgendwie war er heute über die Aufgabe sogar froh, da konnte er wenigstens über die Ländereien spazieren und nachdenken!  
  
Er aß schnell fertig, entschuldigte sich bei Dumbledore und ging wieder in seine Gemächer. Er hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis etwas zu lesen. Nichts was mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatte, nein, er dachte daran, dass er einmal, vor langer Zeit Shakespeares Sonette geschenkt bekommen hatte. Dieser war einer der bedeutendsten Dichter der Muggels gewesen und die Gedichte von ihm gefielen sogar Severus.  
  
Er lief zu seinem großen Bücherregal und suchte den kleinen Band und fand ihn nach einiger Zeit auch. Er musste feststellen, dass das kleine Büchlein auch schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Die Seiten waren zerknittert und vergilbt. Er beschloss es mit nach draußen zu nehmen und sich damit an den See zu setzten um darin zu lesen.  
  
Severus verließ das Schloss und schaute sich um. Viele Schüler waren heute bei so einem schönen Wetter draußen unterwegs. Doch waren die meisten auf dem Quidditch Feld, wo sie den Mannschaften beim Trainieren zusahen, oder einfach nur in der Sonne lagen und faulenzten. Er warf einen Blick zu ihnen und hoffte nur, dass sie ihn in Ruhe ließen. Er lief zum See und suchte sich eine ruhige, versteckte Stelle, wo er in Ruhe lesen konnte.  
  
Severus fand sie etwas oberhalb vom See und ließ sich im Gras nieder. Er griff nach dem Buch und schlug es auf. Es öffnete sich an einer bestimmten Stelle. Es war die Sonette 116. Er begann laut zu lesen:  
  
Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds -or bends with the remover to remove. Oh, no, `tis an ever fixed mark- That looks on tempests and is never shaken.  
  
Nie soll für verbundene Seelen ein Hemmnis gelten. Liebe ist nicht Liebe, die sich verwandelt, wo sie Wandel findet, -sich treiben ließe, wenn sie einer triebe, O nein, sie ist das Zeichen festgegründet,- Thront unerschüttert über Sturmeswogen.  
  
Oh, wie sehr wünschte auch er sich, dass zwischen ihnen beiden kein Hemmnis mehr wäre! "Hermione Granger! Hermione!" Ihr Name klang für ihn plötzlich wie Melodie und Severus Snape musste sich nun wirklich eingestehen, was er die ganze Zeit schon gefühlt hatte! Er hatte sich in Hermione Granger verliebt! Er seufzte, ließ sich ins Gras zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Er musste nun erst einmal mit den Gefühlen, die ihn nun erfasst hatten, fertig werden. Er sah sie vor seinem inneren Auge und flüsterte wieder: "Hermione!" und schlief ein.  
  
***  
  
Hermione wurde durch das Klingeln des Telefons geweckt. Sie rieb sich müde die Augen und tastete mit der linken Hand zu ihrem Nachttisch, wo das Telefon lag. "Hallo?", fragte sie verschlafen. "Hi, ich bin es, Emma! Wie war es gestern? Habe ich dich etwa geweckt?"  
  
Hermiones Geist begann sich zu regen. Gestern. Gestern hatte sie noch Freunde gehabt. Gestern hatte sie glückliche Minuten mit Severus Snape gehabt. Gestern war sie von Severus Snape geküsst worden. Und gestern hatte die Katastrophe ihren Lauf genommen.  
  
Wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, als sie an Severus dachte. "Emma?", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme, "kannst du später vorbeikommen? Es ist etwas passiert..." Sie machte mit Emma eine Uhrzeit aus und legte den Hörer wieder auf. Im Moment konnte sie noch niemanden sehen, sie musste das alles erst mit sich selbst ausmachen und nachdenken.  
  
Sie quälte sich aus dem Bett. Irgendwie tat ihr jeder Muskel weh. Der Weg, den sie gestern gelaufen war, war sehr lang gewesen. 'Wie philosophisch das klingt! Diesen Satz kann ich jetzt auch gut auf mein Leben ummünzen!', dachte sie bitter vor sich hin. "Der Weg, der jetzt kommt, wird wohl noch viel länger und steiniger!", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und dachte wieder an ihn.  
  
Hermione betrat ihr Wohnzimmer und bemerkte, dass nun Snape im Gegenzug seine Sachen bei ihr vergessen hatte. "Was für eine Ironie!", sagte sie laut und griff zu der Tüte, in der sein Umhang drin war. Sie zog diesen raus und hielt ihn an ihr Gesicht, um daran zu riechen. Er roch herb und angenehm. Er roch durch und durch nach Snape.  
  
Sie drückte ihn an sich, seufzte und ging mit dem Umhang wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, ließ sich damit auf ihr Bett fallen und beschloss, noch ein wenig zu schlafen. "Wenigstens, wenigstens kann ich ihn jetzt riechen!" Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht im Umhang und fiel wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Wieder wurde sie durch ein Klingeln geweckt. Diesmal jedoch war es die Klingel ihrer Haustür. Sie blickte verschlafen auf ihren Wecker und fuhr entsetzt hoch. Es war schon drei Uhr Nachmittags! Sie stand rasch auf und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel um Emma die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Diese starrte ihre Freundin verwundert an, die mit zersausten Haaren und verschlafenen Blick vor ihr stand. Besorgt fragte sie sich, was mit Hermione passiert war, es war überhaupt nicht ihre Art sich so hängen zu lassen und so lange zu schlafen. "Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie sanft. Hermione hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und begann zu schluchzen. Sofort traten Tränen in ihre Augen. Emma ging auf ihre Freundin zu und umarmte diese. Sie hatte beschlossen, erst mal nicht viel zu sagen und Hermione ausheulen zu lassen. Worte würden im Moment nicht viel helfen, Sie brauchte jetzt einfach jemanden der sie tröstete und ihr zuhörte. Auch wenn sie gespannt war, was zwischen ihr und diesem seltsamen Mann geschehen war!  
  
Sie führte die tränenblinde Hermione in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf dem gemütlichen, blauen Sofa niederließen. Sie weinte noch immer und ihr Körper schüttelte sich vor Weinkrämpfen. "Oh, Emma, es ist so schrecklich!", nuschelte Hermione an Emmas Schulter. "Warte kurz", sagte Emma, stand auf und ging in Hermiones Bad, wo sie einige Taschentücher holte, die sie ihrer Freundin reichte. "Danke!", sagte diese leise und schnäuzte erst mal in ein Taschentuch. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihr tränennasses Gesicht und blickte ihre Freundin an und begann zu erzählen.  
  
Emma hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einem Drama! Das klang ja wirklich alles nicht sonderlich aufbauend! Sie schenkte ihrer Freundin ein vorsichtiges Lächeln und streichelte kurz ihre Schulter. Sie wollte irgend etwas positives sagen, doch irgendwie gab es kaum etwas positives, was ihr dazu einfiel.  
  
"Vielleicht, vielleicht wird sich ja alles wieder regeln, hmm?" "Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte Hermione leise. "Weißt du, was verrückt ist? Trotz allem was war, fühle ich mich irgendwie völlig glücklich! Es ist total abstrus! Aber als er mich küsste ...", sie verstummte einen Moment, wieder gefangen von dem wundervollen Kuss, den sie mit Severus geteilt hatte, ". es war so schön, und irgendwie absolut richtig!"  
  
Emma hatte den ganzen letzten Abend darüber nachgedacht, was Hermione an diesem Mann fand und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er wirklich etwas Anziehendes an sich hatte, trotz seiner Ruppigkeit! Vielleicht war Hermione einfach die Person, die in ihm, tja, seine menschliche Seite wieder zum Leben gebracht hatte.  
  
"Was glaubst du, warum er so schnell verschwunden ist?", fragte Emma. "Ich denke", antwortete Hermione, "dass es für ihn wohl ein genauso großer Schreck war, wie für mich! Vielleicht sogar ein noch größerer, vielleicht dachte er, er wäre zu solch einer Handlung gar nicht mehr fähig .?"  
  
"Da, schau!" Sie zeigte auf die Tüten, die auf dem Sessel lagen. "Er hat mir gestern mein Handy und mein Filofax gebracht und jetzt hat er seine Sachen bei mir vergessen!" "Siehst du", rief Emma, die ihrer Stimme einen fröhlichen Klang verlieh, "das bedeutet, dass ihr euch auf jeden Fall wiedersehen werdet!" Hermione blickte ihre Freundin erstaunt an, da diese nun aufgesprungen war und vor ihr hin- und herlief. "Es ist", sie verstummte einen Moment, "BESTIMMUNG!" "Bestimmung?" "Ja, natürlich, denk doch nur an all die Filme!" Hermione musste trotz ihrer Tränen über die vor ihr herstolzierende Emma lächeln. Sie wusste, dass diese total romantisch war und, wenn es um so etwas ging, immer aus Muggel-Filmen zitierte. "Denk an - Schlaflos in Seattle - da ist auch alles Schicksal!" "Emma", erwiderte Hermione, "das sind Filme, dass hier jedoch ist REAL!"  
  
Ihre Freundin ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und blickte sie an. "Hach, du hast recht, aber irgendwie muss es doch weitergehen.." Sie konnte ihren Gedanken nicht mehr weiterführen, da in diesem Moment ein lautes Grollen und Poltern aus Hermiones Kamin zu hören war.  
  
Hermione setzte sich aufrecht hin und starrte auf die Öffnung. Ihr Herz hatte begonnen, schneller zu schlagen. Kam Severus zu ihr zurück? Sie hatte von niemanden eine Nachricht erhalten, der sie besuchen wollte!  
  
Das Dröhnen wurde lauter und aus den Flammen entstieg: Dumbledore! Die beiden Frauen saßen mit weit aufgerissenen Mund auf dem Sofa und starrten den alten Zauberer an, der hustend vor ihnen stand und dabei war, sich den Staub von seinem Umhang zu klopfen. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und blickte zu den beiden hinüber. "Guten Tag Miss Granger!"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!", sagte diese nun matt. Er zwinkerte Hermione und Emma zu. "Darf ich mich setzen?" Hermione erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung und sprang auf, um den Sessel für Dumbledore freizuräumen. Endlich hatte sie wieder ihre Sprache gefunden. "Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz, Professor!" Er ließ sich im Sessel nieder und begutachtete ihre Wohnung. "Eine schöne Wohnung haben sie da", sagte er leise, "sehr schön!" Hermione errötete etwas. "Danke", sagte sie, "aber, Sie sind sicher nicht hierher gekommen, um mit mir über das Interieur meiner Wohnung zu sprechen!"  
  
"Da haben Sie wohl recht, Miss Granger!", seufzte er und blickte unsicher zu Emma hinüber. "Oh, ich vergaß, verzeihen Sie bitte, Professor! Darf ich vorstellen: meine Freundin Emma Gilbert - Professor Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts." Sie reichten sich beide die Hand. "Verzeihen Sie bitte, Miss Granger, aber ich müsste Sie sprechen - alleine!"  
  
Emma, die sich jetzt eh fehl am Platz fühlte stand auf und sagte: "Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen! Es war schön, Sie einmal kennen zu lernen!" Sie strahlte Dumbledore an. Sie war wirklich begeistert darüber endlich mal diesen großen Zauberer getroffen zu haben, auch wenn die Gründe seines Kommens wohl nicht allzu schön waren. Sie umarmte noch einmal kurz ihre Freundin und ging sorgenvoll nach Hause.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sah Dumbledore fragend an. Sie ahnte, dass jetzt wohl nichts angenehmes kommen würde. Sie bemerkte ihren leeren Magen und wusste, dass sie ohne etwas zu essen keine Hiobsbotschaften ertragen würde. "Ich, ich mache nur schnell noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, haben Sie auch Hunger, Professor?" Mit Schrecken bemerkte sie ebenfalls, dass sie ja immer noch ihren Schlafanzug und den Morgenmantel anhatte! "Nun, Miss Granger, Sie kennen mich doch, gegen eine Kleinigkeit zu essen habe ich nie etwas einzuwenden!" Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und Hermione ging kurz in die Küche und brachte ihm erst mal ein Glas Eistee, um sich danach noch schnell etwas vernünftigeres anzuziehen.  
  
"Sie entschuldigen mich bitte für ein paar Minuten, ich gehe mich nur noch schnell etwas frisch machen!" Sie lief in ihr Bad, machte sich frisch, griff wahllos nach einigen Klamotten und kam einige Minuten später wieder zu Dumbledore zurück. Sie war gespannt, was er ihr zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Ich werde uns dann mal schnell was zu essen machen." Hermione ging in ihre Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um zu sehen, was sie machen konnte, und entdeckte, dass sie noch Hackfleisch da hatte. Sie beschloss Spagetti Bolognese zu machen und holte alle Zutaten aus den Schränken.  
  
Professor Dumbledore war ihr in die kleine Küche gefolgt, da er doch neugierig war, was sie fabrizieren wollte. Sie war gerade dabei die Zwiebeln klein zu schneiden, als er anfing zu sprechen. "Ich habe gestern Abend noch mit Professor Snape zusammengesessen," sagte er leise, und Hermione, der wegen der Zwiebeln gerade die Augen tränten erstarrte einen Moment. Was wusste Dumbledore? Was hatte Severus ihm alles erzählt? Die Antwort erfolgte prompt.  
  
"Er hat mir von dem Eklat zwischen Fred Weasley und ihm erzählt. Können Sie sich vorstellen, warum die Weasleys und auch Harry Potter immer noch so einen Hass gegen ihn hegen? Sie müssten doch eigentlich alle wissen, dass er nichts dafür konnte!"  
  
Hermione gab das Hackfleisch in die Pfanne und verrührte es mit den Zwiebeln. "Ich glaube", sagte sie, "dass er wohl einfach jemand brauchte, an dem er die Wut über Rons Tod loswerden konnten, und da kam Professor Snape wohl gerade recht! Es ist komisch", sagte sie, "aber ich müsste doch dann eigentlich am Wütendsten sein, denn ich war schließlich mal mit Ron zusammen und glauben Sie mir, ich habe lange gebraucht um das alles zu verarbeiten! Dann", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, "müsste ich Professor Snape genauso hassen!" Sie blickte ihm kurz an. "Tun Sie es denn?", fragte Dumbledore, während er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie die Nudeln in das kochende Wasser gab. Hermione konnte ihm darauf nicht antworten, aus Angst, dass sie zu viel sagen würde.  
  
"Professor Snape war gestern sehr verwirrt. Wissen Sie, was ihn so verwirrt hat? Der Zwischenfall mit Fred Weasley kann doch nicht der Auslöser gewesen sein, wir wissen doch, dass es noch genügend Leute gibt, die ihn nicht mögen und bis jetzt hat er sich deswegen noch nie viele Gedanken gemacht! Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger?"  
  
'Er war also verwirrt gewesen', dachte Hermione und beugte sich tiefer über die Pfanne, in der die Sauce kochte. Ihr Herz hatte wieder begonnen schneller zu schlagen. Sie merkte, dass sie rot anlief. Sie wollte nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore das sah. "Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte sie. "Wie bitte?", fragte er. Sie versuchte einen unbehelligten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und blickte wieder zu ihm hin. "Ich weiß es leider auch nicht, warum Professor Snape verwirrt war!"  
  
Einige Minuten später saßen sie am Tisch und begannen zu essen. Dumbledore ließ sich lange Zeit, wieder etwas zu sagen. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm sehr gut schmeckte. "Darf ich mir einen kleinen Zauber erlauben?", fragte er sie. Sie nickte und sah ihn gespannt an. Dumbledore war so ein mächtiger Zauberer, dass er nicht mehr unbedingt einen Zauberstab brauchte. "Verro Vino!", sagte er mit erhobener Hand und vor ihnen tauchten Gläser, gefüllt mit Rotwein, auf. Er griff nach seinem Glas, erhob es und stieß es an ihres und sagte leise: "Auf Sie, Miss Granger und - auf Professor Snape!"  
  
Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. "W-Wie meinen Sie das?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte leise: "Nun, kann es vielleicht nicht sein, dass Sie der Grund sind, dass Severus so verwirrt ist?" "Professor - w-wie kommen Sie nur auf solch eine Idee??" Hermione war nun völlig rot angelaufen. "Miss Granger, Sie sind eine sehr hübsche, junge Dame, glauben Sie nicht, dass da einige Männer vielleicht verwirrt sein könnten?" Er grinste sie an.  
  
Hermione fand dieses Gespräch mehr als unangenehm und drehte nervös einige Spagetti auf ihre Gabel. Auch er merkte, dass er wohl etwas zu weit gegangen war und wechselte sofort das Thema: "Diese Spagetti sind ein Traum! Ich werde sofort anordnen, dass die Hauselfen genau solche einmal kochen werden!" Hermione atmete spürbar auf. Endlich redete er von etwas unverfänglichem. Sie hätte ihn zwar zu gerne gefragt, was Severus gerade machte, aber nach seinen Bemerkungen traute sie sich das nun nicht mehr.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sein Besteck zur Seite gelegt und sah sie nun ernst an. "Hätten Sie vielleicht Lust, für einige Zeit nach Hogwarts zu kommen und die Krankenstation zu leiten? Madame Pomfrey ist leider für einige Monate unabkömmlich, da ihre Tante krank ist! Hätten Sie Lust?"  
  
Sie sah ihn sprachlos an. "Ich, nach Hogwarts?" "Miss Granger", erwiderte er, "Sie tun ja so, als ob das eine Strafe sein würde!?" "Nein, ich bin nur so überrascht! Darüber muss ich erst einmal nachdenken!" "Natürlich sollen Sie mir nicht sofort zusagen, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir eine Eule mit Ihrer Zusage schicken würden."  
  
"Das ist nicht so einfach, Sie wissen doch, die Praxis und so.!" Hermione konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie würde die Chance haben Severus nah zu sein. Was würde sie mehr wollen? Sie würde jedoch erst mal gründlich darüber nachdenken müssen.  
  
Dumbledore war inzwischen aufgestanden. "Wie gesagt, melden Sie sich einfach bei mir!" Er schenkte ihr noch einmal sein warmes Lächeln und trat an ihren Kamin um wieder nach Hogwarts zu entschwinden. "Auf Wiedersehen, Professor!" "Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen, Miss Granger!"  
  
Dann war sie wieder alleine.  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore war, nachdem er Hermione verlassen hatte, weiter zu Harry gereist, weil er auch mit ihm reden wollte. Er wollte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er und die Weasleys so einen Hass auf Severus Snape hatten.  
  
Er hatte Glück! Harry, Ginny als auch Fred Weasley waren zu Hause. Sie hatten ihn wohl schon erwartet. Die Eulenpost mit seiner Ankündigung hatte gut funktioniert!  
  
Er sah die Drei an. Besonders glücklich wirkten sie nicht.  
  
Sie saßen auf dem Sofa und schauten ehrfürchtig zu Dumbledore auf. Auch wenn sie alle schon lange nicht mehr in Hogwarts waren, schätzten und ehrten sie ihn doch immer noch sehr!  
  
"Nun", sagte der Professor, und lief unablässig vor ihnen hin und her, "können Sie mir bitte schildern, was gestern geschehen ist?"  
  
"Ähm, ja wissen Sie." "Das war so." "Was hat SIE auch SNAPE mitgebracht."  
  
Alle drei hatten angefangen auf einmal zu reden. "Ruhe!", donnerte Dumbledore. Er war inzwischen wirklich aufgebracht. "Miss Weasley, sagen Sie mir bitte, wie das alles abgelaufen ist!"  
  
Ginny schluckte. "N-Nun, d-da war gestern halt die Party und Hermione hat mich schon mittags gefragt, ob sie jemanden mitbringen dürfte. Ich hatte natürlich nichts dagegen, da sie ja schon lange mit keinem Mann mehr ausgegangen ist, im Gegenteil, ich habe mich richtig darüber gefreut ... und dann ... ist sie da plötzlich mit Professor Snape angekommen!"  
  
"Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge waren Sie dann nicht mehr sonderlich erfreut!?", sagte Dumbledore und es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
  
"Na, ja", erwiderte Ginny, "wir waren sehr verwundert, zumal Professor Snape so, hmm, so normal aussah!"  
  
"Und warum", Albus Dumbledore beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter, "mussten Sie alle dann Miss Granger und Professor Snape so angreifen? Verbal als auch körperlich?" Sein Blick galt Fred, der immer kleiner im Sofa wurde.  
  
Bevor irgend jemand antworten konnte warf er noch ein: "Und kommen Sie mir bitte nicht wieder mit der Sache mit Ihrem Bruder Ron! Die Fakten liegen auf dem Tisch, Sie wissen, dass Professor Snape nichts mehr machen konnte. Wir können froh sein, dass es dank seiner Hilfe nicht noch mehr Tote gab! Also, den GRUND bitte!"  
  
Die Drei starrten Dumbledore fasziniert und auch ängstlich an. Jetzt, wo er sich so in Rage geredet hatte, wirkte er irgendwie mächtig und bedrohlich.  
  
Harry ergriff das Wort. "Wir, wir konnten es einfach nicht ertragen, Hermione mit IHM da zu sehen! Wir wollten nur das Beste für Hermione!"  
  
"Ach", sagte Dumbledore, "und deshalb müssen Sie", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Fred, "sich dann zum Schutz von Miss Granger auf Professor Snape stürzen!?"  
  
".. es, es war auch noch ein klein wenig wegen Ron ...", murmelte Fred leise.  
  
"Tolle Freunde sind Sie, wirklich toll!", sagte der Direktor traurig und fuhr etwas sanfter fort: "Was ist dann passiert?"  
  
Ginny ergriff wieder das Wort. "Dann ist Hermione aufgesprungen und hat uns alle angeschrieen, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was sie sagte ., auf jeden Fall ist sie dann rausgestürzt und Professor Snape hatte plötzlich einen Gesichtsausdruck ..", Ginny überlegte kurz, "... ich habe ihn noch nie so besorgt gesehen wie in diesem Moment .., und dann ist er hinter Hermione hergerannt!"  
  
"Und Sie hinterher?", fragte Dumbledore. "Äh, ja, wir waren natürlich neugierig! Wir sind dann auch durch das Haus auf die Straße gelaufen und haben dann gesehen..." Ginny fiel es schwer weiterzusprechen.  
  
"Was, Miss Weasley?", fragte der Professor nun wieder etwas sanfter.  
  
Ginny atmete tief durch und sagte: "Professor Snape hat Miss Granger geküsst! Nicht auf die Wange. sondern, na, ja richtig geküsst eben!" Während sie das gesagt hatte, war sie hochrot angelaufen und schaute nervös auf den Boden.  
  
Nun war es Dumbledore, der erstaunt mit offenem Mund dastand. "Ich glaube", sagte er, "jetzt muss ich mich doch erst einmal setzen!" Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und murmelte: "Jetzt wird mir einiges klarer!" Albus hatte so etwas in der Art ja schon vermutet, aber dass die Beiden schon so weit gegangen waren, überraschte ihn doch sehr! Severus Snape und Hermione Granger waren anscheinend immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut. Besonders Snape.  
  
'Kein Wunder', dachte er, 'dass das Gespräch vorhin für Miss Granger mehr als unangenehm war!'  
  
Harry, Ginny und Fred sahen ihn gebannt an, während er auf dem Stuhl saß und nachdachte.  
  
Ginny begann wieder zu sprechen: "N-Nach dem Kuss dann - ist Professor Snape einfach verschwunden - wohl appariert nach Hogwarts! Ich wollte dann Hermione noch aufhalten, da ich gemerkt habe, dass wir wohl einen Fehler gemacht haben, aber sie ist einfach an uns vorbeigelaufen ." Tränen traten in Ginnys Augen, jetzt, wo ihr die Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber den Beiden immer klarer wurde.  
  
"Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Ginny leise.  
  
Dumbledore sah auf. Er nahm wieder seinen gutmütigen Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte sanft: "Ich glaube, jetzt wäre wohl ein Entschuldigungsschreiben angebracht, oder?" Er blickte die drei noch einmal eindringlich an.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Ginny, "das werden wir auch gleich machen!"  
  
Dumbledore nickte ihnen dankbar zu und merkte plötzlich, wie müde er auf einmal geworden war.  
  
"Es ist Zeit für mich, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren! Darf ich Ihren Kamin benutzen?" Harry bejahte es. Bevor Dumbledore sie verließ drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
  
"Bitte, erwähnen Sie mich nicht in Ihrem Brief, ich glaube, das wäre nicht so gut - und - halten Sie mich bitte per Eule über alles auf dem Laufenden!"  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Er verschwand in den smaragdgrünen Flammen und die Drei begannen einen langen Brief an ihre Freundin zu schreiben.  
  
***  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war hatte Hermione automatisch den Tisch abgeräumt und angefangen aufzuspülen. Sie sollte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren? Sie fragte sich, wie das funktionieren sollte, denn schließlich leitete sie mit ihrem Vater die Praxis. "Vielleicht kann ich mir ja ein paar Monate Auszeit gönnen?", fragte sie sich laut. Ihr Vater würde nichts einwenden können. Sie konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern wann sie zuletzt Urlaub gehabt hatte!  
  
Sie schrak hoch, als sie das Telefon hörte. Sie lief schnell ins Schlafzimmer und griff nach diesem. Es war ihr Vater. "Hallo Schatz, wie geht es dir?" "Geht so", erwiderte sie, was sollte sie auch großartig ihrem Vater erzählen. "Hast du dich schon auf morgen vorbereitet, mein Liebes?" "Auf morgen?", fragte sie verwundert, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern was am Montag sein sollte! "Hermione, du weißt doch, dass wir morgen nach Edinburgh zu dem Ärztekongress müssen!" Sie schlug sich mit einer Hand auf die Stirn. Das hatte sie ja vollkommen vergessen! "Oh, natürlich, der Ärztekongress", sagte sie schwach. Ihr Vater ging nicht weiter darauf ein. "Ich hole dich morgen früh um sieben Uhr ab. Unser Flug geht um neun Uhr von Heathrow nach Edinburgh. Denk daran, dass wir auch endlich mal wieder deinen Cousin Peter treffen werden!" "Ah, ja natürlich, Peter", antwortete sie matt. "Ich erwarte dich dann um sieben Uhr, Dad, bis dahin!" Sie legte auf.  
  
Sie hatte vor lauter Snape und Winkelgasse ihr "normales" Leben irgendwie völlig außen vor gelassen und fühlte sich nun mit aller Wucht zurückgerissen. Ärztekongress! Darauf hatte sie ja jetzt so gar keine Lust, aber sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass sie sich schon lange darauf gefreut hatte dort hinzufahren, weil sie dann auch mal wieder ihren Cousin sehen konnte, der ebenfalls eine Zahnarztpraxis in Schottland hatte.  
  
'Das mit Hogwarts werde ich wohl erst einmal verschieben müssen', dachte sie traurig und holte ihren Koffer, um ein paar Dinge zu packen die sie brauchen würde. Sie sah zu ihrem Bett und erblickte den Umhang. "Severus!", flüsterte sie, griff ihn wieder und presste ihn an sich. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrem Fenster. Es war Hedwig, Harrys alte Eule. 'Was schicken die mir denn?', dachte sie, 'die Entschuldigung?' Sie öffnete Hedwig das Fenster, streichelte sie kurz und band den Brief ab. Sie griff nach etwas Vogelfutter, das sie der Eule in ihrer Hand vorhielt, die glücklich etwas davon fraß. Anscheinend wollte sie abwarten ob sie einen Brief mit zurücknehmen konnte. Hermione sagte dann leise zu der Eule: "Ich habe keine Nachricht für die beiden, Hedwig, flieg wieder nach Hause!" Diese erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und verschwand.  
  
Hermione drehte und wendete den Brief und beschloss, dass sie ihn im Moment einfach nicht lesen konnte und es auch nicht wollte. Sie warf ihn achtlos auf ihren Schreibtisch und wollte mit dem Packen fortfahren, als ihr Blick an einem kleinen Buch hängen geblieben war, dass sie sich vor langer Zeit einmal gekauft hatte. Es waren "Shakespeares Sonette". Sie griff es, setzte sich auf ihr Bett, immer noch Snapes Umhang in der anderen Hand und begann zu lesen. Ihre Lieblings-Sonette. Es war die Nummer 116.  
  
***  
  
Severus erwachte. Verwundert sah er sich um. Er lag immer noch am See. Es musste schon spät abends sein, denn die Sonne war längst untergegangen. Er setzte sich auf und merkte, dass ihm einige Knochen weh taten. Der Boden war nicht sonderlich weich gewesen. Er stand auf, griff nach dem kleinen Buch und lief im Schutz der Dunkelheit zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Schnell lief er in seine Gemächer und war froh, dass er niemandem begegnet war. Auch nicht Dumbledore. Dieser hatte ihm zwar nicht gesagt was diese "unaufschiebbaren Erledigungen" waren, aber Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es irgend etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte.  
  
Auf jeden Fall wusste Severus was er jetzt tun würde. Der Unterricht musste morgen ohne ihn stattfinden! Er würde morgen früh noch einmal nach London reisen, um mit Hermione zu sprechen! Auch wenn er dafür das Risiko in Kauf nehmen musste, sich eventuell lächerlich zu machen! Er fand, dass er es ihr, nach seinem abrupten Abgang, irgendwie schuldig war.  
  
Draußen war es recht kühl geworden und es fröstelte ihn. Er ging in sein Badezimmer und drehte die Wasserhähne seiner Wanne auf. Ein Bad würde jetzt entspannend sein!  
  
Danach wollte er Dumbledore eine kleine Nachricht schreiben, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht in Hogwarts sein würde. Er hoffte sehr, dass dieser es verstand, auch wenn er ihm nicht genau schreiben würde, warum er weg musste.  
  
Apparieren wollte er allerdings nicht, er hasste es, weil es ihn immer wieder an Voldemort erinnerte. Nach dem Kuss war er nur appariert, weil er einfach zu geschockt war. Das würde bedeuten, dass er am Morgen wieder früh nach Hogsmeade gehen musste um innerhalb von wenigen Tagen noch einmal mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London zu reisen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Muggel-Kleidung, die er gestern in seinen Schrank geworfen hatte. Jetzt würde er sie wohl noch einmal benötigen. Leider waren die Hose und das Hemd nun sehr zerknittert. 'So kann ich nicht gehen!', dachte er und rief nach einem Hauself.  
  
Winky, die Hauselfe, erschien sofort. "Bitte, Sir, Professor, was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?", piepste sie. "Hier, nimm das und sorge dafür, dass ich es spätestens in einer Stunde wieder sauber und geplättet hier habe!" Er sagte dies bestimmend in seiner gewöhnlich, kalten Stimme, die die kleine Hauselfe erzittern ließ. Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf. "Ja, Sir! Winky wird dafür sorgen, dass alles schnell sauber ist, Sir Professor Snäpe!" Sie verbeugte sich tief vor ihm. "Nun geh!", fuhr Severus sie an und ging in sein Bad. 


	6. Nichts geht verloren, was nicht gefunden...

Anmerkung: *gähn * Wie Ihr seht, war ich mal wieder recht fleißig. dieses Kapitel hier springt ziemlich oft zwischen den Personen umher, ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu verwirrend! Die Sonett-Auszüge habe ich mir freundlicherweise aus dem Film "Sinn und Sinnlichkeit" geklaut und wir wissen ja alle, wer da mitspielt...* g *  
  
6. Nichts geht verloren...  
  
Dumbledore war froh endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Solche Reisen schlauchten ihn gewaltig. Schließlich war er nicht mehr der Jüngste. Er war in seinem Büro angekommen und trat an seinen Schreibtisch und griff gleich zu der Pralinenschachtel, die darauf stand.  
  
"Hmmm", sagte er leise, "Schokolade hilft doch immer!"  
  
Er blickte zu seiner Kuckucksuhr, die er einst als Geschenk von der deutschen Zauberschule geschenkt bekommen hatte und musste feststellen, dass es doch schon sehr spät war. Eigentlich hatte er noch mit Severus sprechen wollen aber er war jetzt auch sehr müde und zog es doch vor gleich schlafen zu gehen. Mit Snape konnte er auch noch morgen sprechen.  
  
Seine Hand griff wieder in die Pralinenschachtel und er betrat seine Privatgemächer um schlafen zu gehen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch ein Ziehen an seiner Schlafmütze und einer fipsigen Stimme geweckt.  
  
"Professor Dumbledooore, Sir, bittee, wachen Sie auf! Winky hat eine Nachricht von Professor Snäpe, Sir! AUFWACHEN!"  
  
Albus fuhr erschocken in seinem Bett hoch und starrte auf die kleine Hauselfe, die vor seinem Bett stand und ihn verlegen anstarrte. "Winky? Von wem ist die Nachricht?" "Von Professor Snäpe, Sir!" Sie fuchtelte mit der Nachricht in der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. Er nahm sie ihr ab.  
  
"Danke Winky, du kannst gehen, nimm dir aber vorher noch eine kleine Praline von meinem Schreibtisch, als Dankeschön!"  
  
"Danke Sir! Winky ist in Dumbledores tiefer Schuld!" Sie verbeugte sich immer wieder und wieder, lief rückwärts und knallte mit ihrem kleinen Rücken gegen den steinernen Türrahmen. Dumbledore verzog, als er das sah, schmerzhaft sein Gesicht.  
  
Winky fiel vor Schreck um und begann vor Schmerz zu wimmern. "Verzeihung Sir, Winky hat nicht richtig geschaut! Winky wird sich keine Pralieeene nehmen, Sir!"  
  
Er verließ sein Bett, half der kleinen, verängstigten Hauselfe auf und führte sie in sein Büro. "Natürlich bekommst du eine Praline, Winky! Das nächste Mal, wenn du dann mein Zimmer verlässt gehst du ganz normal nach draußen, ja?", fragte Dumbledore die Elfe sanft, die dankbar mit dem Kopf nickte und mit glänzenden Augen die Praline in ihrer Hand betrachtete. "Jetzt geh!", sagte Dumbledore und hörte Winky noch vor seiner Tür, wie sie vor sich hin redete. ". Professor Dumbledore . sooo ein guter Mann . Professor Dumbledore ."  
  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, ging in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und griff nach den Brief von Severus.  
  
Lieber Professor Dumbledore,  
  
es tut mir leid, aber ich muss mich für einige Tage vom Schulunterricht befreien lassen! Ich muss nach London reisen, da ich dort noch einige "unaufschiebbaren Dinge" zu erledigen habe.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Ihr Severus Snape  
  
"Unaufschiebbare Dinge?" Das waren doch normalerweise seine eigenen Worte! Er nahm mal an, dass Severus damit Miss Granger gemeint hatte. Wie immer verhielt er sich schön einsilbig! "Kannst du denn niemals zu irgendjemanden vertrauen fassen, Severus?", sagte er leise und las noch einmal den Brief.  
  
Er hoffte, dass sich Severus gut durchschlug und dass er das fand, was es auch immer war, was er suchte!  
  
***  
  
"Liebe Patienten! Leider ist unsere Praxis die nächsten beiden Tage geschlossen, da wir auf einem internationalen Ärztekongress in Edinburgh sind! In dringenden Fällen wenden Sie sich bitte an unseren Vertreter, Dr. Miller."  
  
Hermione betrachtete den kleinen Zettel, den sie an der Praxistür befestigt hatte, nahm ihren Koffer und trat durch das kleine Gartentor, um an der Straße auf ihren Vater zu warten. Es war kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens.  
  
Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen, weil sie immer wieder hochgeschreckt war und an Severus gedacht hatte. Immer wieder und wieder lief der Kuss vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Als sie am Morgen ihren Koffer schließen wollte, hatte sie sogar Snapes Umhang mit eingepackt, damit sie immer etwas von ihm dabei hatte.  
  
Sie schaute noch einmal kurz zur Sicherheit in ihre Tasche um zu kontrollieren, dass sie auch alles bei sich hatte, als ihr Vater mit seinem Auto um die Ecke bog.  
  
Er stoppte vor ihr und stieg aus. "Guten Morgen, mein Schatz!" Dr. Granger ging auf seine Tochter zu und umarmte sie. "Geht es dir gut? Du schaust ein wenig blass aus!?" "Es ist nichts, Daddy, alles in Ordnung!" Sie wollte ihren Vater nichts von den Dingen erzählen, die geschehen waren. Er hatte genug mit der Praxis um die Ohren und sie wusste, dass, wenn sie ihn um eine Auszeit bitten würde, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen, er genug Fragen stellen würde.  
  
Er legte ihr Gepäck in den Kofferraum, sah auf und entdeckte das Schild. "Ah, gut, du hast daran gedacht! Ich hatte es völlig vergessen!" Sie lächelte ihren Vater zu und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz.  
  
Wir müssen um halb Zwölf im Kongresszentrum in Edinburgh sein. Kannst du dir bitte noch einmal meine Rede durchlesen?" Ihr Vater würde dort eine Rede über moderne Zahnchirurgie halten und war deswegen etwas nervös. "Wo hast du die Unterlagen?", fragte sie. "In meiner Tasche, sie liegt auf dem Rücksitz!"  
  
Hermione griff danach, holte die Unterlagen heraus und begann sie durchzulesen. Sie war froh, dass sie sich ein wenig ablenken konnte, so musste sie nicht immerzu an ihn denken. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie seufzte.  
  
"Hermione, alles klar mit dir?" Ihr Vater riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken an Severus. "Äh, ja natürlich! Der Vortrag ist sehr gut geschrieben!" "Sicher?" "Ganz sicher!" Sie lächelte ihren Vater an.  
  
Wenige Zeit später erreichten sie Heathrow und eine Stunde später waren sie auch schon in der Luft. Hermione wäre eigentlich lieber nach Edinburgh appariert, schließlich wäre dies auch günstiger, jedoch hatte ihr Vater das nicht gewollt. Er war der Meinung, dass, wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs waren, sie auch auf Muggel-Art reisen sollte.  
  
Hermione blickte kurz nach draußen und war wie immer, wenn sie flog, fasziniert wie sich die Wolken doch immer so wunderbar auftürmten. 'Wie Luftschlösser!', dachte sie.  
  
"Irgendwo, da unten ist Hogwarts", überlegte sie traurig. "Irgendwo da unten ist Severus!" Sie spürte wieder Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte ihn jetzt schon seit fast zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und sie merkte, dass sie das nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm sprechen und alles klären!  
  
Kurz darauf landeten sie und machten sich auf den Weg ins Kongresszentrum.  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verließ Severus um halb sieben das Schloss, damit er rechtzeitig den Zug erreichte.  
  
Als Winky ihm am Abend zuvor wieder die Kleidung gebracht hatte, hatte er ihr seine Nachricht gegeben und ihr eingeschärft, sie erst am nächsten Morgen an Professor Dumbledore zu übergeben. Er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass der Direktor ihn noch am Abend zu sich rufen würde. Nichts und niemand sollten ihn aufhalten zu Hermione zu reisen!  
  
Severus war erleichtert, als er endlich im Zug saß und die Welt draußen an sich vorbeiziehen sah.  
  
Muggel-London würde Severus Snape wieder willkommen heißen!  
  
***  
  
Severus stand am Bahngleis 9 ¾ in der King´s Cross Station und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Hogwarts-Express und drehte sich um, um durch die Mauer in den Muggel-Bahnhof zu gehen. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon viel sicherer als vor zwei Tagen. Er wusste ja jetzt schon ein wenig wie er sich zu benehmen hatte! Severus trat auf den Vorplatz, wo viele Taxen standen. Er ging zum Erstbesten und stieg ein. Diesmal machte er nichts falsch, sondern nannte dem Fahrer die altbekannte Adresse: "8 Worrington Court, bitte!"  
  
Während der Fahrt zu ihrem Haus wurde er nervöser. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. 'Gleich', dachte er, 'gleich sehe ich Hermione wieder!' Als sie endlich ankamen, zahlte er mit seinen letzten Pfund das Taxi und stieg aus.  
  
Er betrachtete das Haus. So viel war geschehen, seit er es vor zwei Tagen gemeinsam mit Hermione verlassen hatte! Er öffnete das Gartentor und ging auf die Tür zu und bemerkte einen Zettel, der über dem Praxisschild angebracht war. Er las es entsetzt.  
  
"Liebe Patienten! Leider ist unsere Praxis die nächsten beiden Tage geschlossen, da wir auf einem internationalen Ärztekongress in Edinburgh sind! In dringenden Fällen wenden Sie sich bitte an unseren Vertreter, Dr. Miller."  
  
'Oh nein! Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!' Er schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht! Sie war fort! Die ganze Reise nach London war umsonst gewesen!  
  
Er setzte sich auf die Treppenstufen um sich erst einmal wieder zu fangen.  
  
'Edinburgh!', dachte er bitter. Hogwarts lag weit oben im Norden. Von dort aus war es nach Edinburgh nur noch ein Katzensprung! "Warum hat sie das denn nie erwähnt?", fragte er sich leise. Er rief sich die Gespräche mit ihr ins Gedächtnis und musste feststellen, dass sie nur einmal kurz über die Praxis gesprochen hatten, und das war in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Von einem Kongress war da nie die Rede gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm er eine Stimme. Sie gehörte einer alten Frau. "He, fie da!", nuschelte sie zu ihm, "die Ärztin ift heute nicht da! Aber if bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Dr. Miller, wenn fie mitkommen wollen?", krächzte sie, da sie anscheinend Zahnschmerzen hatte und kaum ihren Mund aufbekam.  
  
"Ich brauche keinen Dr. Miller!", knurrte Severus leicht genervt zurück, so dass die Frau zurückschreckte und irgend etwas vor sich hinmurmelnd verschwand.  
  
Er atmete auf. So etwas konnte er ja gar nicht gebrauchen! Er war froh, dass die Alte wieder weg war!  
  
Severus stand auf und aus seiner Hosentasche rutschte das kleine Buch mit den Sonetten. Er hatte es heute morgen noch schnell eingesteckt - warum er das getan hatte, wusste er auch nicht so genau. Das Buch fiel auf den Boden und lag nun geöffnet vor ihm. Er hob es auf und las die Stelle, wo es sich geöffnet hatte.  
  
"Nor is the earth the lesse, or loseth aught. What from one place doth fall is when the tide to another brought. For there is nothing lost but may be found if sought."  
  
"Die Erde schwindet nicht, nichts lässt sie los. Was immer ihr verloren geht, das bringt die Flut an ferne Ufer. Denn nichts geht verloren, was nicht gefunden werden kann,- wenn man es sucht."  
  
"Na, wenn das mal kein Zeichen ist!", sagte er leise und blickte nach oben und sagte: "Danke für den Tipp, alter Shakespeare! Dann werde ich mich wohl zu neuen Ufern aufmachen müssen, auch wenn das Ufer Edinburgh heißt!"  
  
Da er kein Geld mehr hatte musste Severus nun wohl - oder übel doch apparieren, allerdings erst noch einmal in die Winkelgasse, um seinen leeren Geldbeutel aufzufüllen, was er dann auf der Stelle tat! 


	7. Der Kongress

Anmerkung: So, Chapter 7 is up as well. jetzt kommt noch eine weitere Erfindung von mir dazu. Dr. Peter Connery, Hermiones Cousin. (der überraschenderweise eine große Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Sean Connery hat, als er noch in den Bond Filmen mitgewirkt hat..) Es wird ZIEMLICH Dramatisch.. haltet euch also fest..  
  
Um den schottischen Dialekt etwas darzustellen, habe ich einfach mal den hessischen Dialekt genommen. Vom Klang her würde zwar der bayerische besser gepasst, aber ich finde, hessisch klingt lustiger! Im schottischen Dialekt kann ich hier leider nicht schreiben..*g*, den versteh nicht mal ich, obwohl man in England grundsätzlich Schotten an der Strippe hat, wenn man bei der Auskunft anruft!! Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. OK, genug geschwafelt.. viel Spannung, Spaß und Spiel. (Öh.. das war glaub was anderes.)!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
7. Der Kongress  
  
Nachdem Severus in der Winkelgasse angekommen war, ging er sofort zu Gringott´s um sich wieder Muggel-Geld zu holen.  
  
Er stand vor einem der kleinen Kobolde, der jedoch zu ihm hinunter sah, da er auf einem hohen Podest saß. "Sie haben aber einen großen Verschleiß an Muggel-Geld!" der Kobold musterte ihn misstrauisch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das irgend etwas angeht! Kann ich jetzt bitte das Geld haben!" "Ich muss erst wissen," erwiderte der Kobold "was für eine Währung Sie benötigen?" Severus schaute einen Moment etwas verwundert und dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich schwach, das Schottland ist ja ein eigenständiges Land war. Er brauchte also Schottische Pfund. "Ich muss nach Edinburgh reisen."  
  
"Ah, also schottisches Geld!" stellte der Kobold fest.  
  
"Sieht so aus!" erwiderte Severus gelassen. Der Kobold gab ihm sein Geld und er war froh endlich wieder von dort verschwinden zu können. Er mochte diese Kobolde nicht. Er betrat die Winkelgasse und lief Richtung "Leaky Cauldron". Severus beschloss, erst einmal etwas zu Essen, da sich sein Magen zu rühren begann. Sein Blick streifte "Flourish & Blotts" und er dachte an den Zusammenprall.  
  
Und an Hermione. Wieder einmal. Er seufzte und lief schnell in den Pub. Er setzte sich an den Tresen und bestellte sich ein Butterbier und Fish and Ships und fragte den Wirt, wie er von hier aus am besten nach Edinburgh kommen würde. Der Wirt, ein stämmiger Mann um die fünfzig mit einem Schnauzer und langen Kotletten an den Seiten, hörte kurz auf, das Glas, dass er in der Hand hielt weiter zu polieren und überlegte einen Moment. "Am besten", sagte er mit seiner verrauchten Stimme "nehmen Sie hier unseren Flohpulver-Expresskamin!" Severus zog interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Ist das kein normaler Kamin?" "Ist die neuste Erfindung. ganz neu auf dem Markt. Wurde vor kurzem auf der Messe für magische Supergeräte vorgestellt! Mit dem Ding da" der Wirt blickte stolz zu dem Kamin hinüber "sind Sie in Nullkommanix an ihrem Ziel!" "Aha" murmelte Severus matt. "Und wo komme ich dann raus?" "Wollen Sie direkt in die City von Edinburgh?" Severus nickte. "Na, dann reisen Sie am besten direkt ins "Bloody Unicorn", das ist mitten in der City!" Severus bedankte sich, und widmete sich seinem Essen, dass nun vor ihm stand. Er aß hastig auf, zahlte und trat vor den Kamin. Der Wirt trat neben ihn, nahm etwas von dem Flohpulver, dass er auf dem Kaminsims stehen hatte, warf es ins Feuer und sagte: "Bloody Unicorn, Edinburgh!" "Nun können Sie gehen!" er klopfte Severus fröhlich auf die Schulter. Dieser trat in die blauen Flammen und kam Sekunden später in Schottland an. Ihm wurde von dieser Art zu Reisen immer ziemlich übel, musste aber feststellen, dass es mit diesem Superexpress wirklich schnell ging und er schon angekommen war, bevor ihm hätte schlecht werden können. Das "Bloody Unicorn" war genauso düster und verraucht wie sein Pendant in London, nur, dass die Menschen einen starken Dialekt sprachen.  
  
Einige Gäste, die an den Tischen saßen musterten ihn. Schließlich hatte er heute ausnahmsweise mal Muggelkleidung an, auch wenn er sie unter seinem schwarzen Umhang versteckt trug. Es war der einzige Umhang, den er noch im Schrank gefunden hatte. Den anderen hatte er ja bei Hermione vergessen. Er ging nun dort an den Tresen und fragte die beleibte Dame dahinter, wie er am besten zum Kongresszentrum kommen würde. Die Dame blickte ihn verwundert an. "Wo wollense hie?" Severus musste erst einmal genau hinhören, damit er sie überhaupt verstand. "Äh, Kongresszentrum" murmelte er. "Des is doch in de Muggelwelt!" entfuhr es der Frau im tiefsten Dialekt entrüstet. "Da frachen se abber die Falsche! Isch kenn misch da ned aus!" Inzwischen blickten alle Gäste interessiert zu Snape. "Weiß des einer von Eusch?" sie blickte fragend zu allen, die da saßen.  
  
"Nee, simmer hier bei de Muggelauskunft?" grölte einer, der mit roter Nase an einem Tisch saß und anscheinend schon einige Butterbiere intus hatte. Severus reichte es, er wollte sich nicht noch lächerlicher hier machen lassen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, suchte den Ausgang und verließ das Pub. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er die Schotten nicht mochte! Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er auf dem Gehweg stand. "Mein Gott, Severus" dachte er sich "jetzt bist du schon froh, wenn du in der Muggelwelt bist? Was ist nur mit dir los?" Er blickte sich um, und beschloss mal wieder ein Taxi zu rufen. Darin war er inzwischen ja geübt. Er streckte wieder mal seinen Arm aus um eins anzuhalten und stieg ein.  
  
"Ei, wo wollense dann hi?" fragte der Fahrer im breitesten Dialekt. "Wissen Sie, wo der Ärztekongress ist?"  
  
"Abber sischer! Isch hab da schon heut so viel Leut hingefahre, ach isch könnt Ihne da Geschichtscher erzähle..."  
  
Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. Dass war ja einfach nicht zum Aushalten! Er hoffte, dass er bald ankommen würde. Er hatte längst aufgehört, dem Taxifahrer zuzuhören. "...so, jetzt simmer da!" Severus schreckte hoch, er war wieder völlig im Gedanken an Hermione versunken gewesen.  
  
"Na, endlich!" murmelte er und reichte dem Fahrer das Geld.  
  
"Viel Schpass noch!" rief dieser ihm nach. Severus sammelte sich einen Moment und sah sich um. Vor sich sah er einen modernen, riesigen Gebäudekomplex und er fragte sich, wie er um alles in der Welt Hermione hier finden sollte. Er ging Richtung Eingang und trat in die große Vorhalle. "Hermione" dachte er "Hermione, wo bist du nur!"   
  
  
  
@@@@@   
  
Hermione verließ mit ihrem Vater den Kongresssaal und strahlte ihn an.  
  
"Deine Rede war phantastisch, Daddy, absolut toll!"  
  
"Findest du?"  
  
"Absolut!" Sie traten durch eine Nebentür in den Garten, der sich hinter dem Kongressgebäude befand. Auf der Wiese waren mehrere Bistro-Tische aufgestellt und an der Mauer stand eine lange Tafel, auf der Platten mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten standen. Ihr Vater lief zu dem Getränkestand um sich eine Erfrischung zu holen. "Willst du auch etwas, Liebes?" "Ja, bitte" erwiderte Hermione "eine Tasse Kaffee wäre schön!" Sie stellte sich an einen der Bistrotische und wartete auf ihren Vater und auf ihren Cousin Peter, den sie bis jetzt nur von weitem gesehen hatte. Ihr Vater hatte mit ihm ausgemacht, dass sie sich hier treffen wollten. Hermione blickte sich neugierig um, ob sie ihn schon irgendwo sehen konnte. Ihr Vater lief zu ihr hin und brachte den Kaffee. Sie nahm ihren Kaffee und begann ein wenig durch den kleinen Park zu spazieren. Ein paar Minuten hatte sie Severus vergessen, doch jetzt, wo sie wieder Zeit zum Denken hatte, wurde ihr immer bewusster, dass sie schnellstmöglich nach Hogwarts musste.  
  
In der Nähe einer großen Hecke blieb sie stehen und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Hermione sah auf und erkannte ihren Cousin Peter. Sie beugte sich nach unten und stellte schnell ihre Tasse auf dem Rasen ab.  
  
Er lief langsam auf seine Cousine zu.  
  
"Hermione!" er streckte seine Arme aus, um seine Cousine zu umarmen. "Peter!" Hermione ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
Wieder einmal traten die Bilder von ihrer letzten Umarmung vor ihr inneres Auge. Sie seufzte leise und dachte wieder einmal an Severus.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus blieb einen Moment stehen und sah sich um. Am Ende der Lobby entdeckte er einen Tresen, über dem "Information" stand. Zügig lief er durch die Halle und kam davor zum Stehen.  
  
Eine junge Frau lächelte ihn charmant an. "Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"  
  
"Ich möchte zu dem Ärztekongress!" Die junge Frau musterte ihn erstaunt. Wie ein Arzt sah er eigentlich nicht aus.  
  
"Die Teilnehmer machen gerade Mittagspause! Sie werden wohl alle in unserem Garten finden!" Sie zeigte auf eine Tür die ins Grüne führte.  
  
Severus nickte der Frau zu und ging nach draußen. Etwas abseits sah er hohe Tische stehen und an der Wand einen Tisch wo ein großes Buffet aufgebaut war.  
  
Sein Blick ging suchend durch die Menge. War Hermione irgendwo hier? Sein Herz blieb einen Moment stehen, als er sie wirklich entdeckte. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu ihr hingelaufen, aber die ganzen Menschen, da noch herumstanden machten ihn nervös.  
  
Er sah sich um, wo er sich am besten Verstecken konnte. Er entdeckt ganz in der Nähe von Hermione einen Busch und schlich sich hin. Eigentlich kam er sich lächerlich vor, aber er wollte erst einmal noch abwarten.  
  
Der Busch war so groß, dass er sich nicht einmal sehr bücken musste, um nicht aufzufallen. Er hatte einen guten Blick zu Hermione.  
  
Severus hielt den Atem an. Er war so froh, sie endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Anscheinend hielt Hermione nach irgendwem oder etwas Ausschau. Sie blickte suchend in der Gegend umher.  
  
Was jetzt geschah, schien Severus wie ein Alptraum. Er sah, wie ein gutaussehender, junger Mann auf Hermione zulief. Er hatte seine Arme ausgebreitet und rief laut ihren Namen. Auch sie hatte aufgeblickt, anscheinend war er derjenige, auf den Hermione gewartet hatte.  
  
"Peter!" hörte er sie freudig sagen und musste mit Entsetzen zusehen, wie Hermione ebenfalls auf den Mann zutrat und ihn überglücklich umarmte. Er hörte sie seufzen. Als nächstes entfernte sich der Fremde ein wenig von ihr und nahm seine beiden Hände, wobei ihre Hände immer an seinen Hüften lagen, und legte seine Hände zärtlich um Hermiones Gesicht, zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Severus´ erster Impuls war, sich auf den Mann zu stürzen, doch er wusste, dass er sich dabei nur lächerlich gemacht hätte. Unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf! "Warum", dachte er "warum tut sie mir das an?" er fühlte sich betrogen und verraten. "Wahrscheinlich", dachte er "Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich hinterher köstlich mit den Weasleys und mit Potter über ihn amüsiert! Eine winzig kleine Stimme in ihm flüsterte jedoch, dass er ihr unrecht tat. Doch die Szene, die gerade vor ihm ablief, gab ihm eine andere Antwort.  
  
Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr länger ertragen und drehte sich um, um von dort wegzukommen. Jedoch blieb er bei seiner Flucht mit seinem Umhang an dem Busch hängen. Er zerrte daran und zeriss dabei seinen Umhang und ein Stück davon blieb an dem Busch hängen. Zudem rutschte, unbeachtet von ihm, sein kleines Buch aus der Umhangtasche.  
  
Endlich hatte er sich losgerissen und stürmte davon.  
  
@@@@  
  
Hermione sah ihrem Cousin in die Augen. Er sah wirklich von mal zu mal besser aus! Sie begrüßten sich, wie sie es schon immer getan hatten. Es war so etwas wie ein Ritual zwischen ihnen. Peter beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie drückte ihn wieder weg und kicherte. "Peter! Bitte."  
  
Plötzlich wurden sie von dem Busch, vor dem sie standen abgelenkt und starrten entsetzt dorthin. Er bewegte sich! Als ob er vom Wind hin und her gewiegt würde. Sie sahen sich verdutzt an und wieder zu dem Busch hin. Hermione hatte sich von Peter gelöst um darum herumzulaufen. Kurz bevor sie herumgelaufen war, nahm sie in ihrem Augenwinkel eine schwarze Gestalt wahr, die gerade ums Eck rannte.  
  
Ein schrecklicher Gedanke schlich sich in Hermiones Hirn. Ihr Blick ging zu der anderen Seite des Busches und sie sah ein schwarzes Stück Stoff dort hängen.  
  
"Herm, ist alles OK mit dir?" Peter war nun neben sie getreten und sah verwundert zu seiner Cousine, die irgendwie ziemlich konfus auf ihn wirkte.  
  
Sie beugte sich hinunter und riss den Stoff von dem Ast ab. Peter beugte sich nun auch nach unten und griff nach einem kleinen, roten Buch, was auf dem Boden lag.  
  
Er las laut, was darauf stand. "Shakespeare's Sonette"  
  
"W-Was?" fragte Hermione, die entsetzt den Stoff anstarrte und das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, den Besitzer zu kennen.  
  
"Shakespeare's Sonette", erwiderte Peter und reichte Hermione das Buch. Sie schlug es auf und stöhnte entsetzt auf.  
  
Der Besitzer des Buches hieß: Severus Snape!  
  
Sie hielt sich fassungslos die Hand, in der sie immer noch das Stück Stoff hielt, vor den Mund und begann unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Ein leichter Duft trat in ihre Nase, der Duft von Severus!  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" Peter starrte sie verunsichert an. So hatte er seine Cousine ja noch nie erlebt!  
  
Diese wimmerte ein leises "Oh, Gott, oh Gott." vor sich her.  
  
Peter hielt sie nun an ihrer Schulter fest und zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen. "Was ist los?"  
  
"D-Der M-Mann" stammelte Hermione "dem d-dieses B-Buch geh-hört.. i-ist d- der M- Mann den ich liebe!", sie stutzte selbst einen Moment über ihr Geständnis, aber sie wusste, dass es die absolute Wahrheit war "U-Und höchstwahrscheinlich hat er die kleine Szene zwischen uns gerade mit angesehen.!" sie heulte wieder laut auf.  
  
"Verzeih mir, Peter, ich muss weg von hier!" Hermione machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief dabei fast ihren Vater um, der sie dann jedoch festhielt.  
  
"Schatz, was hast du?" Dr. Granger starrte verwundert seine Tochter an. So aufgelöst hatte er sie noch nie erlebt.. "Daddy, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss sofort nach Hogwarts! Verzeih mir!" sie riss sich förmlich von ihrem Vater los und rannte in die Lobby um sich ihren Hotelzimmer-Schlüssel zu holen.  
  
Da ihr Hotel im gleichen Gebäude lag, war der Weg zu ihrem Zimmer nicht weit.  
  
Hermione rannte wie von Sinnen nach oben. Sie musste das alles so schnell wie möglich Severus erklären!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Nachdem Severus sich von dem Busch endlich losgerissen hatte, spurtete er zu der nächstbesten Tür, die er sah.  
  
Er musste weg hier! Ihm war klar, dass er gegen so einen hübschen, jungen Mann, wie der, der gerade Hermione umarmt hatte, nie ankommen würde!  
  
"Natürlich" fuhr ihm der Gedanke in seinen Kopf "ich bin hässlich und alt, was sollte sie sich auch mit ihm abgeben!"  
  
Er stoppte kurz in der Lobby, um sich zu orientieren und lief Richtung Ausgang. Er rannte blindlings auf die Straße.  
  
Das letzte, was Severus Snape noch wahrnahm, war das Geräusch von quietschenden Reifen und seinen dumpfen Aufschlag auf dem Asphalt.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Hermione erreichte ihr Zimmer. Ihr lief die Nase und sie wurde immer wieder von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. "Er wird mir das nie verzeihen!" murmelte sie verzweifelt vor sich hin und stieß die Zimmertür auf.  
  
Sie musste sich unbedingt ihr Gesicht waschen. Sie ging in das kleine Bad und drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch es sich schnell.  
  
Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens. Sie achtete nicht sonderlich darauf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sie sammelte schnell ihre Sachen im Bad zusammen und trug sie zu ihrem kleinen Koffer, der auf der Kofferablage unterhalb des Fensters stand. Hermione legte ihre Kosmetiktasche in den Koffer und wollte gerade das Fenster schließen, als sie feststellen musste, dass ein Unfall direkt unterhalb ihres Fensters passiert war.  
  
Neugierig blickte sie nach unten - und erstarrte - sie sah einen Mann auf dem Asphalt liegen und seine Figur kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor. Sie sah, wie sich die Ärzte über ihn beugten und ihn auf eine Trage legten. Leblos hing sein Arm zur Seite hinunter.  
  
Hermione schrie. "Severus!" sie drehte sich auf wackligen Beinen um und schaffte es irgendwie aus dem Zimmer hinaus, auf die Straße zu kommen. Es war ein einziger Alptraum!  
  
Als sie auf der Straße ankam, hatten die Sanitäter Severus schon in den Krankenwagen verfrachtet und waren gerade mit Sirenengeheul davongefahren.  
  
Sie starrte auf die Stelle wo Severus gelegen hatte. Hermione registrierte schwach, dass ihr Vater hinter ihr stand. Sie sah immer noch nach unten und erblickte seinen blutverschmierten Umhang.  
  
Sie ging in die Knie. Hermione konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie zog den Umhang an sich und wimmerte.  
  
"Hermione?" sagte ihr Vater sanft und zog sie nach oben.  
  
Ihr war plötzlich nur noch schwarz vor Augen. Ohnmächtig sank Sie in die Arme ihres Vaters.  
  
@@@@@  
  
  
  
Das erste, was Severus wieder wahrnahm, waren die Stimmen von zwei Frauen.  
  
"Er sieht schlimm aus!"  
  
"Ich finde, er sieht irgendwie - unheimlich aus. Schau mal seine langen, schwarzen Haare..!"  
  
"Ja, und eine Platzwunde hat er am Kopf!" sagte die Andere.  
  
".. und einige Rippen hat er auch noch gebrochen, aber im Großen und Ganzen hatte er wirklich noch Glück. Wäre das Auto schneller gefahren, würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich im Leichenhaus liegen!"  
  
"Schhhh", flüsterte die Andere wieder "ich glaube, er wacht auf!"  
  
"W-Was? W-Wo b-bin ich hier?" stammelte Severus leise vor sich her.  
  
Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Verschwommen nahm er zwei Frauen wahr, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatten.  
  
"Sir?" sagte die eine "hören Sie mich?"  
  
Severus schluckte "ja, ich kann Sie hören!" flüsterte er. Sein Blick wurde klarer.  
  
Anscheinend befand er sich in einem Muggel-Hospital. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Aber irgendwie waren ihm diese Schmerzen vertraut. Er musste nur einen Moment überlegen wieso. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.  
  
Der Cruciatus-Fluch. Natürlich! Solche Schmerzen kannte er nur von diesem Fluch. "Aber" frage er sich "wer würde ihn in der Muggelwelt mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch belegen?"  
  
"Was ist mit mir passiert?" frage er leise und sah eine der Schwestern an, die ihn immer noch besorgt anstarrte.  
  
"Sie hatten einen Autounfall, Sie sind genau in ein Auto reingelaufen!"  
  
Er stöhnte auf. "Oh nein." Alles kam ihm nun wieder in den Sinn. Die Umarmung. Allerdings war nicht er der jenige, in dessen Arme Hermione da gesunken war. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten.  
  
"Sie sollten schlafen!" sagte die namenlose Schwester sanft und drückte ihn zurück ins Bett. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Irgendwann in der Nacht erwachte Severus wieder. Anscheinend war er nun alleine im Zimmer. Einen Moment lang war er verwirrt gewesen wo er war. Dann fiel es ihm aber wieder ein. Er begann vorsichtig seinen Kopf zu drehen. Es funktionierte, Gott sei Dank, noch. Jedoch war sein ganzer Körper ein einziger Schmerzpunkt. Durch das Fenster fiel ein fahler Mondschein und Severus ließ seinen Blick durch den dunklen Raum wandern.  
  
Er musste hier weg! Sofort! Er wollte hier weg! Sofort!  
  
Er wollte einfach nur noch nach Hogwarts. Aber wie er dort hinkommen sollte, wusste er allerdings auch nicht! Severus stützte sich vorsichtig auf seine Ellenbogen und hob seinen Oberkörper nach oben. Er versuchte die Schmerzen, die die gebrochenen Rippen verursachten, nicht zu beachten. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass seine Knochen das alles noch mitmachten, nach den unzähligen Malen, die sie schon durch Voldemorts Hand gebrochen worden waren. Neben sich erkannte er eine Art Nachttisch, auf dem eine Schnur mit einem Schalter lag. Er hoffte sehr, dass dies der Lichtschalter war. In seiner Welt gab es so etwas nicht. Er musste es einfach versuchen. Er wollte selbst schauen, wie schwer seine Verletzungen waren.  
  
Er drückte auf den Schalter und tatsächlich ging das Licht an. Severus atmete spürbar auf. Er hatte keine sonderliche Lust, dass wieder eine dieser Schwestern auftauchen würde.  
  
Severus blickte zu seiner linken Hand. Auf seinem Handrücken war ein Schlauch angebracht, der in seine Hand hineinführte. Ihm wurde übel. Einen Moment lang sah er weg. Dann hob er die Bettecke hoch um zu sehen, was er überhaupt anhatte. Anscheinend so etwas wie eine Art Nachthemd. "Na, wunderbar!" sagte er leise. "Wo, um alles in der Welt sind meine Klamotten?" sein Blick ging wieder durch den Raum und blieb an einem Stuhl hängen, wo zum Glück die Hose und das Hemd lagen. Zwar Blutverschmiert aber sie lagen da!  
  
Er versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten, was unter diesen Schmerzen allerdings nicht allzu einfach war. Irgendwie, im Schneckentempo, hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft und saß nun am Bettrand. Vorsichtig griff er sich an die Schläfe. Sein Kopf war verbunden. Er wollte sich jetzt besser nicht im Spiegel anschauen.  
  
Nun begutachtete er seine linke Hand näher, in der dieser komische Schlauch steckte. Das andere Ende steckte in einer Flasche und er griff vorsichtig nach oben, um zu sehen, was auf dem kleinen Zettel stand, der auf der Flasche angebracht war. "Kochsalzlösung!" las er leise. Ihm kamen die Zaubertränke in den Sinn, für die er so etwas manchmal sogar brauchte! Und nun wurde sein Körper sogar damit gefüttert!  
  
Er griff zu der Kanüle auf seiner Hand und zog vorsichtig die Spitze des Schlauchs heraus. Es tat zwar weh, aber da im ja sowieso alles weh tat, machte ein Schmerz mehr- oder weniger auch nicht mehr viel aus. Er fühlte sich zumindest nicht mehr ans Bett gefesselt. "Hoffentlich ist mein Zauberstab noch da!" Severus hatte sich vor längerer Zeit einmal einen Klapp-Zauberstab zugelegt und hatte ihn am Morgen noch in die Hosentasche gesteckt. Vorsichtig setzte er seine Füße auf den Boden. Es wunderte ihn allmählich auch, dass er da doch noch so glimpflich davongekommen war. Obwohl es ihm fast lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er gestorben wäre! Dann wäre wenigstens alles vorbei!  
  
"Na", flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren "werden wir mal wieder depressiv?" "Ruhe!" knurrte Severus leise und versuchte langsam aufzustehen. Er hielt sich an dem Nachttisch fest. Diesen ließ er langsam los, um sein Gewicht auf seine Füße zu verteilen. Er hatte es geschafft! Er stand tatsächlich!  
  
Er dachte wieder zurück und musste mit Ironie feststellen, dass er schon wesentlich schlimmer verletzt gewesen war.  
  
Verwundert stellte er fest, dass dieses "Nachthemd" hinten offen war. Die Muggel hatten wirklich komische Sachen.  
  
Severus versuchte einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne. Er stand immer noch. Noch ein Schritt und noch einer. Irgendwann hatte er sich tatsächlich zu dem Stuhl geschafft. Schweißgebadet setzte er sich vorsichtig hin.  
  
Er zerrte sich das seltsame Nachthemd vom Körper und begutachtete sich. Sein gesamter Körper hatte eine grünlich-blaue Farbe angenommen. Angewidert von sich selbst blickte er weg und griff zu dem Hemd, was er im Zeitlupentempo anzog.  
  
Irgendwann hatte er es auch geschafft die Hose anzuziehen. Seine Schuhe fand er allerdings nicht. Er griff vorsichtig in die Hosentasche und zu seiner Erleichterung war der Zauberstab immer noch dort!  
  
Vorsichtig stand er wieder auf und schleppte sich zu dem Bett zurück. Gerne hätte er sich wieder hineinfallen lassen, aber, der Wille nach Hogwarts zu kommen war stärker. Er knipste das Licht wieder aus. Und verschnaufte einen Moment. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es immer noch.  
  
Langsam stand er auf und schleppte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Wie sehr hätte er sich jetzt Potters Unsichtbarkeits-Umhang gewünscht! Er spähte durch den Spalt. Der Flur war scheinbar verlassen. Severus versuchte herauszufinden, wo hier der Ausgang war. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Leider konnte er innerhalb eines Gebäudes nicht Apperieren. Im Moment bedauerte er das sehr!  
  
Er schlich sich lautlos aus dem Zimmer und zog vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich zu. "Bloß keinen Lärm verursachen", dachte er vor sich hin. Er schlich sich langsam den Gang entlang. Etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt von ihm fiel ein Lichtstrahl aus einem Zimmer. Anscheinend das Schwesternzimmer. Und dahinter war eine große Seitentür, die hoffentlich nach Draußen führte.  
  
Langsam näherte er sich dem Licht und zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als vor einem der hinteren Zimmer ein rotes Lämpchen aufleuchtete. In dem Schwesternzimmer begann es sich zu regen. Severus erstarrte und er blickte sich hektisch um. Er entdeckte eine kleine Nische und drückte sich dort an die Wand.  
  
Die Schwester verließ leise pfeifend den Raum und lief zu dem Krankenzimmer. Severus wusste, dass dies seine einzige Chance war.  
  
Er unterdrückte, so gut er konnte, alle Schmerzen und schleppte sich zu der Ausgangstür. Sie war geöffnet! Erleichtert glitt er hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Jetzt musste er nur noch nach draußen kommen. Severus schleppte sich die Treppen hinunter. Anscheinend hatte er im ersten Stock gelegen, weil der Gang, in dem er sich nun befand zu einem Garten rausführte. Er lief zu einer Tür. Drückte die Klinke hinunter. Geschlossen! Verdammt! Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und schickte ein Gebet an das Zauberministerium, dass hoffentlich niemand mitbekam, dass er unter Muggeln zauberte.  
  
Er klappte den Zauberstab auseinander und deutete mit ihm auf das Schloss und murmelte leise: "Alohomora" die Tür sprang auf.  
  
Severus trat schnell auf den Rasen und apperierte augenblicklich nach Hogwarts.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Albus Dumbledore machte sich inzwischen ernsthafte Sorgen, was mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer geschehen war. Er wollte sich eigentlich keine Gedanken machen, aber am Ende sorgte er sich doch um ihn.  
  
Er hatte noch am späten Abend eine Eule an Hermione Granger geschickt. Doch die Eule war wieder mit dem Brief zurückgekehrt. Dann hatte er noch eine an Harry und Ginny gesendet, die ihm allerdings nur zurückgeschrieben hatten, dass Hermione wohl ihren Brief erhalten hatte, die Eule jedoch wieder grußlos zurückgeschickt hatte. Somit hatte er also nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sich die beiden aufhielten. Ihn beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl. Er hoffte sehr, dass es dem Zaubertränkemeister und auch Miss Granger gut ging. Sein Gefühl widersprach ihm jedoch. Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war drei Uhr nachts. Unruhig lief er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, als es plötzlich klopfte und die kleine Winky hineingestürzt kam.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" Winky hüpfte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Sir, Professor Snäpe.. er liegt unten vor dem T.." Winky konnte gar nicht mehr ausreden, da war Albus Dumbledore schon nach unten gerannt.  
  
Albus lief so schnell er konnte durch die Gänge und fragte sich, was um alles in der Welt, passiert war. Er trat aus dem Tor und sah den leblosen Körper auf dem Boden liegen. "Und gerade jetzt ist Madame Pomfrey nicht da!" murmelte er leise. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Mobilcorpus" Severus´ Körper schwebte nun in der Luft und Dumbledore brachte ihn sofort in den Krankenflügel.  
  
Vorsichtig begutachtete er den ohnmächtigen Snape. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, war aber anscheinend fachmännisch verarztet worden. In seiner linken Hand steckte noch eine Kanüle und sein Kopf war verbunden.  
  
Er tastete ihn vorsichtig ab und als er die Rippen fühlte, stöhnte der Kranke vor Schmerz auf. Zwar kannte sich Dumbledore mit Heilzaubern nicht sonderlich gut aus, aber er wollte wenigstens Snapes gebrochene Rippen heilen. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab über seinem Oberkörper kreisen und sagte leise: "Ferula" Dumbledore hörte ein leises knirschen und sah, dass sich die Knochen nun wieder von selbst richteten. Er belegte Severus noch mit einem Heilzauber, der ihn tief Schlafen ließ und setzte sich in das verlassene Schwesternzimmer, um über ihn zu wachen.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Dr. Granger und sein Neffe Peter hatten die ohnmächtige Hermione in ihr Zimmer zurückgetragen. Ihr Vater machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Woher, um alles in der Welt kannte sie diesen Mann, der da gerade ins Krankenhaus gefahren wurde.  
  
Sie legten Hermione auf ihr Bett und Peter prüfte ihren Puls. "Zum Glück normal!" sagte er leise und blickte zu seinem Onkel. Dieser sah sich im Zimmer um und erblickte auf dem Koffer den Fetzen Stoff und das kleine Buch. Es war das selbe Buch, was neben der ohnmächtigen Hermione auf dem Nachttisch lag.  
  
Er öffnete es und las den Namen des Besitzers. "Severus Snape" er wusste, dass er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte. Es musste jemand aus der Zauberwelt sein, dessen war er sich sicher. Peter hatte ihm erzählt, dass Hermione ihm vorhin noch gestanden hatte, dass sie diesen Mann liebte. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht erinnern, dass sie in jüngster Zeit jemals diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Auf jeden Fall war er wohl der Grund, warum sich seine Tochter heute schon so abwesend verhalten hatte.  
  
Ein Allgemeinarzt, den sie vorhin noch gerufen hatten, betrat das Zimmer und spritze Hermione ein Beruhigungsmittel. "Sie wird jetzt bestimmt bis morgen durchschlafen!" sagte der Doktor und Hermiones Vater bedankte sich schnell. Peter war aufgestanden. "Ich glaube, es wäre ganz gut, wenn ich herausfinden könnte, in welches Krankenhaus er eingeliefert worden ist. Hermione will es bestimmt wissen, wenn sie wieder aufwacht!" "Danke, mein Junge!" sagte sein Onkel matt. "Ich bleibe bei ihr und warte, bis sie wieder aufwacht!"  
  
Sein Neffe huschte hinaus und er war alleine mit seiner Tochter. Er ließ sich, ohne den Blick von Hermione zu wenden, in einem Sessel nieder und sah sie sorgenvoll an. "War er der Grund, warum sie plötzlich nach Hogwarts wollte?" Er seufzte. Es würde nichts bringen sich nun das Hirn zu zermatern was mit seiner Tochter los war. Sie würde es ihm schon erzählen, wenn sie wieder aufgewacht war.  
  
Er stand noch einmal kurz auf, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte währenddessen das kleine Buch des Mannes auf das Buch seiner Tochter.  
  
"Es wird alles wieder gut" flüsterte er leise, "es wird alles wieder gut, mein Schatz!"  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Uff. das war lang.. wie??? Geschockt? Gespannt? Über Reviews freue ich mich... wie immer eben :- ) 


	8. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

8. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts  
  
Hermione erwachte, weil die Sonnenstrahlen direkt auf ihr Gesicht schienen. Sie blinzelte und hob verschlafen ihren Kopf. Verwundert sah sie, dass ihr Vater im Sessel saß und schlief. Sie sank langsam wieder in ihr Bett zurück und dachte nach. Hermione drehte sich zur Seite und blickte zu dem Nachttisch.  
  
Dort lagen zwei Bücher. Zwei mal Shakespeare's Sonetten! Sie fragte sich, wie die da hinkamen. Sie hatte ihres mitgenommen, aber, wo kam das andere her?  
  
In ihrem Hirn rumorte es. Da war irgend etwas Düsteres, sie konnte es nur noch nicht fassen. Ihr Inneres sagte ihr auch, dass sie lieber nicht darüber nachdenken sollte. Hatte sie vielleicht schlecht geträumt? Verschwommene Bilder tauchten vor ihr auf.  
  
ein Fetzen Stoff ....  
  
Sirenengeheul .....  
  
ein blutiger Umhang .....  
  
"Oh, nein!" flüsterte sie leise und konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das wirklich alles wahr sein sollte!  
  
Sie blickte wieder zu den kleinen Büchern hin und griff nach dem obersten. Langsam öffnete sie es.  
  
Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen, denn dieses gehörte wirklich Severus. Sie fühlte sich völlig ausgelaugt und leer.  
  
Im Moment brachte sie keinen Ton heraus. Zu groß war ihre innere Ohnmacht darüber, dass sie Severus für immer verloren hatte, bevor sie nur irgendwie richtig zusammengekommen waren. Gedankenverloren blätterte Hermione in dem Buch.  
  
"Über diese Seiten hat auch schon Severus gestrichen!"  
  
Wieder dieser aufflammende Schmerz.  
  
Sie begann die Sonette zu lesen, die sie gerade vor sich hatte:  
  
That you were once unkind befriends me now,  
  
And for that sorrow, which I then did feel,  
  
Needs must I under my transgression bow,  
  
Unless my nerves were brass or hammered steel.  
  
For if you were by my unkindness shaken As I by yours,  
  
y'have passed a hell of time,  
  
  
  
And I a tyrant have no leisure taken  
  
To weigh how once I suffered in your crime.  
  
O that our night of woe might have remembered  
  
My deepest sense, how hard true sorrow hits,  
  
And soon to you, as you to me then tendered  
  
The humble salve, which wounded bosoms fits!  
  
But that your trespass now becomes a fee,  
  
Mine ransoms yours, and yours must ransom me.  
  
  
  
Daß du dich lieblos einst erwiesen hast,  
  
Das freut mich jetzt. Denn ohne diesen Schmerz  
  
Müßt' ich erliegen des Gewissens Last,  
  
Es wäre Stahl und Eisen denn mein Herz.  
  
Traf mein Verrat so furchtbar deine Brust,  
  
Wie deiner mich, so trugst du Höllenleid,  
  
Und ich, Tyrann, ich war mir nicht bewusst,  
  
Was ich einst litt durch deine Grausamkeit.  
  
Oh, hätte unsre schmerzenreiche Nacht  
  
Mich tief gemahnt, wie wahrer Kummer quält,  
  
So hätt' ich dir und schnell du mir gebracht  
  
Den Balsam, der das wunde Herze stählt.  
  
Nun wird zum Freispruch deine Schuld für mich,  
  
Die mich entsühnt, wie meine Sünde dich.  
  
  
  
"Wie wahr" dachte Hermione bitter. Sie hatten sich beide gegenseitig Schmerzen zugefügt und nun war es zu spät sie zu heilen. Viel zu spät!  
  
Nun traten doch Tränen in ihre Augen und sie schluchzte so laut auf, so dass ihr Vater erwachte.  
  
Dieser erhob sich von seinem Sessel und setzte sich neben Hermione auf das Bett.  
  
"Mein Liebes!" sagte er leise und zog seine Tochter in seine Arme. In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Peter kam herein. Er sah seine aufgelöste Cousine, stürzte zu ihrem Bett.  
  
"Hermione, hör zu! Er lebt! Bitte weine nicht mehr! Er ist am LEBEN!"  
  
Hermione sah auf und blickte ihren Cousin mit roten Augen an.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher? Er lebt?"  
  
"Ja, er liegt im "Royal Hospital!" Ich war dort!"  
  
Sie war aus ihrem Bett herausgesprungen und blickte die beiden an. "Ich, ich muss sofort ins Krankenhaus!"  
  
"Hermione." ihr Vater begann zu protestieren. "willst du dich nicht noch ausruhen?"  
  
Sie blickte ihren Vater bestimmt an. "Nein, ich MUSS sofort zu ihm, bitte, Daddy!"  
  
Hermione griff noch nach ihrem Zauberstab. Vielleicht würde sie Ihn ja brauchen.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Kurze Zeit später erreichten Sie das "Royal Hospital". Kaum angekommen, rannte Hermione auch schon in die Vorhalle und kam vor dem kleinen Empfang zum stehen. Dahinter stand ein älterer Pförtner.  
  
"Guten Tag, ich möchte wissen, wie es dem Mann geht, der gestern Nachmittag hier eingeliefert wurde, ein Autounfall!"  
  
"Ah", sagte dieser. "Kennen Sie den Mann?"  
  
"Ja!" antwortete Hermione nervös. "Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Moment" sagte der Mann langsam. Er griff zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.  
  
"Doktor? Ja, hier ist der Pförtner. Ich habe hier jemanden, der den Problemfall vom ersten Stock kennt!" "Gut, sie werden hier auf Sie warten!"  
  
Hermione sah den Mann verzweifelt an. "Nun sagen Sie doch schon! Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Nur nicht so hastig, junge Frau! Gleich kommt Dr. Webber, der wird Ihnen alles berichten!"  
  
Sie lief nervös vor dem Empfang auf und ab. "Wann kam nun endlich dieser Doktor?"  
  
Kurz darauf öffnete sich eine Tür und ein graumelierter Herr trat heraus. Er reichte Hermione die Hand. "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Webber! Kannten Sie den Mann?"  
  
Sie merkte, wie ihr wieder die Knie weich wurden. Der Doktor sprach in der Vergangenheit! Hermione griff mit einer Hand an den Empfangstresen um sich abzustützen.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"  
  
Ihr Vater ergriff das Wort, da sie im Moment keine Kraft hatte, etwas zu sagen. "Sie ist eine Bekannte von ihm!" während er das sagte, Griff er Hermione unter den Arm. Er befürchtete, dass sie sonst wieder zusammenbrechen würde.  
  
"Dann folgen Sie mir doch bitte!"  
  
Der Doktor machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zu einer Tür. Hermione, ihr Vater und auch Peter folgten ihm. Sie liefen einige Meter und blieben vor einer Tür, die ins Freie führte stehen. Hermione sah den Mann verwundert an.  
  
"Was ist? Wo ist er?"  
  
"Anscheinend hat sich ihr Bekannter letzte Nacht hierher geschleppt und ist seitdem verschwunden!"  
  
Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus, und einen Moment liebte sie ihre momentanen Stimmungsschwankungen. Von himmelhochjauchzend bis zu Tode betrübt! Im Moment war wieder himmelhochjauchzend am Zug.  
  
"Er lebt also!" flüsterte sie erleichtert.  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht" sagte der Doktor. "Er war schwer verletzt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt bis hierher geschafft hat! Die Infusionskanüle hat er sich einfach aus der Hand gerissen! Anscheinend verträgt der Mann schmerzen!"  
  
Hermione fühlte sich nun schon ein wenig besser und begutachtete die aufgebrochene Tür.  
  
"Eindeutig!" dachte sie. "Alohomora!"  
  
"Ich frage mich nur", sagte der Doktor nachdenklich, "wie der Mann das Schloss aufbekommen hat. Die Tür war fest verschlossen und in seinem Zustand..!"  
  
Hermione drehte sich zu dem Doktor um und stellte sich mit dem Rücken vor die Tür. Ihre Hände hatte sie hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt und sie griff vorsichtig nach ihrem Zauberstab. "Ich muss die Tür wieder reparieren", dachte sie.  
  
Sie schenkte dem Doktor ein scheues Lächeln. Irgendwie musste sie den Doktor ablenken. Sie sah flehend ihren Vater an. Anscheinend hatte er ihren Blick verstanden.  
  
"Dr. Webber! Was für Verletzungen hatte er?" Dabei stellte er sich unauffällig vor seine Tochter um dem Arzt die Sicht zu versperren.  
  
Zwar wollte Hermione auch wissen, was für Verletzungen Severus hatte, aber jetzt war es wichtig, diese Spuren zu beseitigen, bevor das Zauberministerium darauf aufmerksam wurde. Hermione hatte sich zu dem kaputten Schloss gedreht und versteckte ihren Zauberstab etwas unter ihrem Ärmel. Sie richtete Ihn auf das Schloss und flüsterte leise: "Reparo"  
  
Sie wand sich wieder zu dem Arzt hin. "Sind Sie sich sicher, dass die Tür nicht doch offen war? Ich kann zumindest keine Gewalteinwirkung entdecken!" Der Doktor beugte sich nach unten und sah verwundert auf das intakte Schloss. "Hmm, das ist ja seltsam!" er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. "Vielleicht, war die Tür ja doch nur angelehnt?" Hermione versuchte ein normales Gesicht zu machen.  
  
Wieder blickte der Mann nach unten. "Sehr seltsam!" er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Na, ja, ich muss es nicht verstehen!"  
  
Hermione atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt gab es für sie nur noch einen Weg. Hogwarts! Sie griff nach der Hand ihres Vaters und zog ihm mit sich nach draußen.  
  
"Halt!" rief der Doktor hinter ihnen her. "Wer war der Mann?"  
  
Hermione antwortete nicht mehr. Sie wollte nur noch eins, zu Severus! Sie rannten zu dem Auto ihres Cousins und fuhren los. Im Hotel angekommen packte Hermione hastig ihre übrigen Sachen in den Koffer. Sie wollte sofort nach Hogwarts apperieren.  
  
"Wie lange willst du fortbleiben?" ihr Vater saß auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete sie. "Das weiß ich leider nicht! Ist es O.K. für dich, die Praxis eine Weile alleine zu leiten?"  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde es wohl - oder übel machen müssen! Umstimmen will und kann ich dich nicht!" Ihr Vater stand auf, hielt Hermione an den Schultern fest und sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Du musst dir nur ganz sicher sein, was du tust! Bist du dass, mein Schatz?" Sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen und sagte leise: "So sicher, wie ich es noch nie im Leben war!"  
  
Er beugte sich vor, und küsste sie sanft auf die Wangen. "Viel Glück, Hermione, viel Glück!"  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Sie kam bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit vor den Toren Hogwarts an. Zu dieser Zeit war das Haupttor allerdings schon geschlossen. Hermione sah sich einen Moment um. Es war irgendwie seltsam nach so langer Zeit wieder in Hogwarts anzukommen. Zwar war sie schon zu Klassentreffen hier gewesen. Aber da waren immer Harry und Ginny und die anderen dabei gewesen, doch jetzt, so ganz alleine wieder hier zu sein, war doch etwas seltsam.  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte über die Ländereien. Still und Dunkel lag etwas unterhalb der See. Am Waldrand stieg Rauch aus Hagrids Hütte auf und Hermione musste bei dem Gedanken an ihn lächeln. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, wie viele Menschen sie wieder von früher sehen würde! Doch im Moment hatte sie nur den Wunsch eine ganz bestimmte Person wiederzusehen.  
  
Hermione drehte sich um, um an die Tür zu klopfen, als diese sich gerade öffnete. Sie sah jedoch niemanden vor sich.  
  
Erst als etwas oder besser gesagt jemand an ihrer Jacke zupfte blickte sie nach unten. Es war Winky!  
  
Diese sah sie einen Moment verwundert an. Anscheinend überlegte sie, woher sie Hermione kannte. Dann verwandelte sich ihr kleines Gesicht in ein breites Stahlen.  
  
"Miiisssiiisss Granger! Oh, es ist Heermione!" während Winky dies herausquietschte, umklammerte sie Hermiones Beine und drückte sich fest an sie.  
  
"Ganz ruhig, Winky! Bitte bringe mich sofort zu Professor Dumbledore!" sie tätschelte Winkys kleinen Kopf.  
  
"Sofort! Bitte fooolgen Mississ Granger. Hier entlang. Winky bringt sie sooofort zu Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Hermione hastete der kleinen Hauselfe hinterher. Gleich würde sie Bescheidwissen!  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Er hatte einige Rippen gebrochen und eine Platzwunde am Kopf! Wahrscheinlich hat er auch noch eine Gehirnerschütterung!" während Dumbledore dies Hermione zuflüsterte, beugte er sich über den tiefschlafenden Snape.  
  
Auch Hermione blickte besorgt Severus an. In ihrem tiefsten Herzen war sie einfach nur froh ihn endlich wieder zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er lebte! Sie wollte ihn endlich berühren. Ihm endlich nah sein!  
  
Albus Dumbledore richtete sich wieder auf und deutet ihr, mit ihm in das Schwesternzimmer zu kommen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie so schnell hierher gekommen sind!" erleichtert sah er zu ihr hinunter. Er bemerkte wie müde und blass sie aussah jedoch sprach er weiter:  
  
"Sie wissen ja schon, dass Madame Pomfrey im Moment nicht hier ist und ich kann leider nicht die ganze Zeit hier bleiben." "Severus braucht alle paar Stunden diesen Heiltrunk, der ihm eingeflöst werden muss!" er reichte Hermione ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Könnten Sie dies übernehmen?"  
  
"Sicher!" sagte diese leise.  
  
"Ich bin auch sehr froh, Professor Dumbledore, dass es ihm wieder besser geht! Ich dachte schon.!" Hermione konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Sie konnte einfach nicht aussprechen, was ihre größte Befürchtung gewesen war und sie war so froh, dass sie unrecht gehabt hatte!  
  
Dumbledore legte eine Hand sachte auf ihr Knie und sagte leise: "Miss Granger! Es wird ihm bestimmt bald wieder besser gehen, und ich bin mir sicher, mit ihrer Hilfe sogar noch schneller!"  
  
Er war froh, dass Ginny Weasley alles erzählt hatte, denn sonst wäre er sehr verwundert gewesen, warum Miss Granger so aufgewühlt war. Er hatte sich schon gefragt, wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis Sie hier auftauchen würde!  
  
Hermione blickte sehnsüchtig durch das kleine Fenster zu Severus hin. Dumbledore bemerkte es. "Ich sollte sie alleine lassen!" dachte er und erhob sich langsam.  
  
"Nun" sagte er. "ich werde dann mal gehen! Wenn Sie schlafen möchten, rufen Sie bitte nach Winky, sie wird Sie in Ihre Gemächer führen!" Hermione blickte zu dem Zauberer auf und dankte ihm.  
  
Dumbledore ging und endlich war sie alleine mit Severus.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Sie stand auf und lief sachte durch den Raum und griff nach einem Stuhl, den sie neben Severus´ Bett stellte. Sein kleines Buch mit den Sonetten hatte sie auf den Tisch neben ihn gelegt.  
  
Einen kleinen Moment sah sie ihn einfach nur an und prägte sich sein Gesicht ein. Sie sah seine verbundene Stirn, dann folgte die steile Falte zwischen den geschlossenen Augen und seine gebogene Adlernase. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet.  
  
Ohne genau zu wissen, was sie tat, hob Hermione ihre linke Hand und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger sein Profil nach. Seine blasse Haut fühlte sich kalt an und als sie ihn das erste mal berührte jagte ein Schauer über ihren Rücken. Es tat so gut ihn zu berühren! Aus ihrer sanften Berührung wurde nun ein Streicheln. Sie streichelte ihm sachte über das Gesicht. Hermione konnte nicht mehr aufhören ihn zu berühren, so lange hatte sie darauf warten müssen. Auch, wenn er nicht wach war, war sie überglücklich.  
  
Nun fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seinen Arm zu seiner rechten Hand hinunter und nahm diese in ihre Hände. "Endlich bin ich bei dir, Severus! Endlich!" murmelte sie leise.  
  
Sie beugte sich nach vorne und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Auch wenn er schlief, raste ihr Herz. Hermione lehnte ihren Kopf sachte an seinen Arm und schlief Hand in Hand mit Severus Snape ein.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: so, das war ein etwas "ruhigeres" Kapitel! Ich bitte /wie immer/ um Reviews! :- ) [pic] 


	9. Antworten auf der Krankenstation

Anmerkung: Einfach nur zurücklehnen und genießen g  
  
9. Antworten auf der Krankenstation  
  
Hermione erwachte irgendwann in der Nacht und sah verschlafen zu Severus hin. Er war immer noch nicht aufgewacht und sie sehnte sich doch so sehr nach seiner Stimme! Ihr Blick ging zu dem Heiltrunk und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Dumbledore versprochen hatte, ihn Severus einzuflößen.  
  
Sie stand auf, nahm das Fläschchen und trat näher an das Bett. "Irgendwie sieht er so entspannt aus!" dachte sie sich. "Ob er wohl spürt, dass ich da bin?"  
  
Sie schob ihren linken Arm unter Severus´ Kopf um diesen ein wenig anzuheben und führte mit der rechten Hand die Flasche an seinen Mund und ließ langsam die Tinktur hineintropfen. Sie sah, wie Severus zu schlucken begann und starrte gebannt in sein Gesicht, während sie mit der anderen Hand sanft über seine Schläfe strich. "Bitte, wach endlich auf, Severus! Ich möchte wieder in deine unergründlichen Augen blicken!" flüsterte Hermione ihm zu. Als ob er es wirklich verstanden hätte, schlug Severus Snape endlich seine Augen auf! Als er sie erkannte, flüsterte er leise ihren Namen und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er wieder ermattet die Augen schloss.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus hörte aus weiter ferne eine Stimme, die im etwas zuflüsterte. Er kannte diese Stimme und trotz seiner Schmerzen breitete sich ein ungewohntes kribbelndes Gefühl in seinem Bauch aus. Er spürte, wie die Hand der Stimme ihn sanft am Gesicht streichelte. Es fühlte sich einfach wundervoll an!  
  
Er öffnete mühsam die Augen und sah auf und erkannte - Hermione! Konnte das wirklich sein, dass Sie da war? Das einzige, was er flüstern konnte war ihr Name.  
  
Um ihr zu zeigen, wie froh er war, Sie zu sehen, versuchte er es mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln.  
  
Zu mehr hatte er keine Kraft und er sank Augenblicklich wieder in den Schlaf.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermione erhob sich erleichtert. Er hatte sie erkannt! Auch, wenn es nur für einen kleinen Moment gewesen war. Anscheinend war er wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Sie streckte sich ein wenig. Sie überlegte, wann sie zuletzt geduscht hatte und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Ihre Uhr zeigte halb sechs Uhr morgens an und sie beschloss, eine kurze Dusche zu nehmen und danach sofort wieder zu Severus zurückzukehren. Sie verließ den Krankenflügel und traf im Flur einen Hauself. "Könntest du bitte Winky rufen? Ich würde gerne in meine Gemächer gehen!" Die kleine Elfe nickte eifrig. "Pimky wird soofort Winky rufen! Einen Mooment bitte, Miss!" Durch eine Geheimklappe war die Elfe verschwunden und kurze Zeit später erschien durch die selbe Klappe Winky und führte Hermione vorsichthinplappernd in ihr Appartement.  
  
Als Hermione alleine war, blickte sie begeistert um sich herum. Im Kamin prasselte ein schönes Feuer und davor stand ein gemütliches Sofa. Sie ging zur nächstbesten Tür und öffnete diese und trat in ein kleines Schlafzimmer, in dem trotz allem, ein relativ großes Bett stand, dass von einen samtenen, mit Sternen besticken Baldachin überspannt wurde. Ihr Koffer lag bereits geöffnet auf dem Bett. Daneben lagen ein schönes, hellblaues Kleid sowie ein Zauberumhang in der gleichen Farbe. Hermione ließ ihre Finger darüber gleiten. Der Stoff fühlte sich wundervoll an. Anscheinend ein Geschenk von Dumbledore. Sie entdeckte eine kleine Karte, die ihr recht gab.  
  
Liebe Miss Granger,  
  
es erfreut mich außerordentlich, dass Sie sich entschlossen haben nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren! Leider ist der Grund ihrer schnellen Rückkehr zwar nicht allzu erfreulich, dennoch hat er Sie wieder zu uns zurückgeführt. Ich hoffe, Ihnen gefällt unser kleines Willkommensgeschenk!  
  
Mit herzlichen Grüßen, Ihr Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sie legte die Karte zurück auf das Bett und griff nach ihrer Kosmetiktasche und ging in das Bad um sich zu erfrischen.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig war und frische Kleidung anhatte, wollte sie sofort wieder zu Severus zurück. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel traf sie auf Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Granger!" sagte er lächelnd "wollen Sie nicht erst einmal etwas Frühstücken gehen?" Sie können doch danach sofort wieder zu ihm gehen!" "Aber etwas zu essen würde ihnen doch sicherlich auch ganz gut tun, was meinen Sie?" er zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu.  
  
Erst da fiel ihr ein, dass sie wirklich schon lange nichts mehr gegessen hatte! Ihr Blick ging zwar sorgenvoll Richtung Krankenflügel aber Dumbledore hatte wahrscheinlich recht!  
  
Sie machte kehrt und lief zur großen Halle, um Frühstücken zu gehen.  
  
  
  
@@@@@  
  
Als Severus erwachte fühlte er sich irgendwie erfrischt und belebt. Er hatte wieder einmal von Hermione geträumt. Er öffnete seine Augen und musste sich erst einmal zurechtfinden. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass er tatsächlich in Hogwarts war. Er hatte es also wirklich geschafft nach Hause zurückzukehren.  
  
Severus lehnte sich noch einmal kurz zurück und rief sich den Traum noch einmal in sein Gedächtnis. Darin hatte er geträumt, dass Hermione an seinem Bett saß und ihn mit der Hand zärtlich über sein Gesicht streichelte. Immer wieder und wieder und er hatte es einfach wundervoll gefunden. Es schien ihm, als ob er immer noch ihre Fingerspitzen spüren konnte.  
  
Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf und merkte, dass er sich schon viel gesünder fühlte. Anscheinend waren seine Rippen geheilt worden und auch sein Kopf schmerzte nicht mehr so sehr. Severus wollte nach dem Glas greifen, was auf dem Nachttisch stand und sah verwundert sein Buch. Er griff danach. Wieso lag das plötzlich hier? Wahrscheinlich hatte er es vor dem Tor verloren und Dumbledore, der ihn anscheinend gefunden hatte, hatte es neben sein Krankenbett gelegt.  
  
Gedankenverloren strich er darüber. Plötzlich stieg in ihm eine nie gekannte Wut auf und er nahm es und feuerte es mit voller Wucht in Richtung Tür, die genau in diesem Moment von Albus Dumbledore geöffnet wurde. Geistesgegenwärtig fing dieser das Buch auf und sah Severus ernst an.  
  
"Na" sagte er leise "wer wird denn da mit schönen Büchern herumschmeißen?" er trat zu Severus ans Bett.  
  
"Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht, mein lieber Severus! Aber müssen Sie deswegen gleich Ihre Energien so verschwenden, indem sie Bücher durch die Gegend werfen?" dabei sah er Severus mit einem tadelndem Blick an, den er sonst nur den ungezogenen Schülern schenkte.  
  
"Verzeihung Professor, mir war einfach nur so danach!"  
  
"Shakespeare´s Sonette! Ein sehr schönes Buch! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie Muggelgedichte mögen?" der alte Zauberer hielt es in seinen Händen und ließ seinen Daumen über die Seiten gleiten.  
  
"Sie wissen einiges noch nicht von mir!" erwiderte der Zaubertränkelehrer bitter.  
  
Dumbledore ließ sich auf dem Stuhl, der noch vor kurzem von Hermione besetzt gewesen war, nieder und blickte Severus ernst an.  
  
"Warum erzählen Sie mir dann nicht ein wenig von sich? Zum Beispiel wüsste ich gerne, was Sie so zugerichtet hat?" Er verschwieg weise, dass Miss Granger ihm kurz erzählt hatte, was passiert war. Zwar hatte Sie die Einzelheiten ausgelassen, da sie hastig auf dem Weg zu Severus unterwegs gewesen waren, aber er hatte sich, mit der Erzählung von Miss Weasleys zusammenreimen können, dass Snape in der Umarmung, in der er Hermione mit ihrem Cousin gesehen hatte, etwas ganz anderes hineininterpretiert hatte.  
  
Dumbledore schrak hoch, da Severus begonnen hatte zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich war in der Muggelwelt und weil ich nicht genau geschaut habe, bin ich in ein Auto gelaufen!" Severus haderte mit sich. Sollte er Dumbledore von Hermione erzählen? Sollte er genau sagen, warum es zu dem Unfall gekommen war?  
  
"Severus, das ist doch nicht die ganze Wahrheit, oder? Sie sind doch sonst ein recht umsichtiger Mensch! Was führt Sie denn so plötzlich in die Muggelwelt?"  
  
Er bohrte extra weiter, da er wollte, dass dieser verschwiegene Snape endlich mal über seine Gefühle redete! Dumbledore hatte schon zu Voldemorts Zeiten so viel mit Severus mitgemacht, dass er in ihm eher einen Sohn, als einen Kollegen sah.  
  
Und nun konnte auch Severus nicht mehr. Er musste sich endlich jemanden anvertrauen und er wusste, dass die einzigste Person, bei der er das tun konnte, Albus Dumbledore war! Alle Gefühle und Gedanken sprudelten nun aus ihm heraus und er erzählte dem Schuldirektor alles, was er erlebt hatte. Als er geendet hatte blickte er Dumbledore an.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir noch einmal so ergehen wird!" sagte Severus bitter. Er dachte kurz an die andere Frau in seinem Leben, die er einst geliebt hatte. Es war Lilly Potter gewesen. Harry Potters Mutter. Auch sie hatte ihn wegen eines anderen Verlassen.  
  
Albus Dumbledore blickte Severus besorgt an. "Er hatte also noch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Hermione inzwischen hier war!"  
  
"Severus," sagte er leise "vielleicht war ja auch alles nur ein Missverständnis! Sie sollten unbedingt mit Miss Granger reden, wenn Ihnen so viel an ihr liegt und das tut es doch!?"  
  
Dieser sah ihn verwundert an. "Sie nehmen Miss Granger in Schutz?"  
  
Dumbledore blickte ihn durch seine halbmondförmige Brille fest an und fragte: "Haben Sie Miss Granger denn gefragt, warum sie diesen Mann umarmt hat?" Severus achtete nun überhaupt nicht mehr auf seine Verletzungen und setzte sich hoch im Bett auf.  
  
"Albus, ich habe doch Augen im Kopf! Wie Sie sich ihm... er schloss einen Moment die Augen, weil er wieder diese schreckliche Szene vor sich sah..wie Sie sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hat! Das hat mir alles gesagt, außerdem hätte ich gegen so einem jungen Mann eh keine Chance!"  
  
"Na, nun seien Sie aber nicht so stur, Severus! Und stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht immer unter den Scheffel!" "Ich glaube, Miss Granger hat es verdient sich zu verteidigen, meinen Sie nicht auch?" Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Dumbledore hob das kleine Buch hoch und blätterte darin. Anscheinend suchte er eine bestimmte Stelle. Während er Severus das geöffnete Buch in die Hände legte, sagte er leise:  
  
"Was glauben Sie, wer das Buch hergebracht hat?" "Niemand anderes als Hermione Granger!"  
  
Er erhob sich und ließ den erstaunten Snape alleine im Raum zurück. Severus blickte nach unten und Dumbledore hatte das Buch bei der Nummer 116 geöffnet. Die Sonette, die er schon vor einigen Tagen gelesen hatte.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Nachdenklich blickte er von der Sonette auf und zu der Tür hin. Er bemerkte, wie seine Hände feucht geworden waren und sein Herz schneller schlug. "Sie war tatsächlich nach Hogwarts gekommen!" dachte er erleichtert und ihm fiel wieder sein Traum ein und mit einem Schlag wurde es Severus klar, dass er nicht geträumt hatte! Hermione hatte wirklich an seinem Bett gesessen und ihn gestreichelt! Eine tiefe Freude stieg in ihm auf und er sank zurück in das Bett und wartete auf Hermione.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermione schlich sich in den Raum und ließ sich wieder neben ihm nieder. Severus drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und öffnete seine Augen. Sie schluckte. Endlich war er erwacht und sie lächelte ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?" sie merkte, wie ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Noch nie war sie so nervös gewesen und sie war froh, dass sie saß, denn sonst würde sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten können!  
  
Severus sah, wie angespannt sie war und hob langsam seine Hand, um ihr eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Zuerst wollte er sich zurückhalten und erst abwarten was Sie zu ihrer Entschuldigung zu sagen hatte, aber als er sie nun vor sich sah, war alles vergessen.  
  
Er beantwortete ihre Frage damit, dass er seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte und langsam ihren Kopf zu sich hinunter zog. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, sahen sich beide tief in die Augen und Hermione verlor sich völlig im Schwarz seiner Augen. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schloss sie jedoch ihre Augen, da sie diesen Moment mit allen Sinnen genießen wollte. Hermione öffnete vorsichtig ihre Lippen und als sich ihre Zungen berührten schien es ihr, als ob ein elektrischer Schlag sie durchzuckte. Er zog sie fester an sich und Hermione griff mit ihrer Hand an seinen Kopf und ließ ihre Finger durch sein schwarzglänzendes Haar gleiten und drängte sich ihm sehnsuchtsvoll entgegen.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Auch Severus war völlig erfüllt von diesem intensiven Kuss. Er war überrascht gewesen, wie inbrünstig sie Ihn erwiderte. Er zog sie fest an sich und somit auf sein Bett. Seine Schmerzen waren ihm nun völlig egal. Hauptsache war, dass Hermione Granger gerade in seinen Armen lag und seinen Kuss freudig erwiderte.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Irgendwann, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, lösten sich die beiden voneinander und sie sahen sich wieder stumm und schweratmend an. Hermione hatte gerötete Wangen und sah etwas verlegen aus.  
  
"Ich bin so Glücklich, Hermione!" sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und erwiderte leise: "Ich auch, Severus, ich auch!"  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :- ) Keine Angst, dass war nicht das letzte Kapitel. es geht noch weiter. 


	10. Unter dem Sternenhimmel

Anmerkung: Hier is Kapitel 10 und wir nähern uns langsam.. gaaanz langsam dem Ende zu. wie immer.. schönes Lesevergnügen!  
  
  
  
  
  
10. Unterm Sternenhimmel  
  
Die kommenden Tage waren erfüllt von völliger Liebe und Einigkeit zwischen den beiden. Da Severus noch immer geschwächt war, konnten sie ohne Probleme die Zeit miteinander verbringen und Hermione war froh, ihn Pflegen zu können.  
  
Weil durch seine Krankheit der Zaubertränke-Unterricht ausgefallen war, war auf der Krankenstation nicht allzu viel los, da keiner der Schüler mit irgendwelchen Verbrennungen durch explodierende Kessel zu ihr gebracht wurde.  
  
Hermione und Severus nutzen die Zeit, die sie hatten und redeten viel miteinander und Hermione vergaß jedes Mal völlig die Welt um sich herum, wenn er mit seiner tiefen Stimme aus Shakespeare´s Sonetten vorlas, während er sie zärtlich im Arm hielt. Nachdem er wieder einmal geendet hatte, gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Hermione stockte dabei jedes Mal der Atem. Sie hatte immer noch nicht so ganz begriffen, was genau passiert war!  
  
Sie begann leise zu sprechen. "Erinnerst du dich noch ein mein erstes Schuljahr? Ich weiß noch, in der aller ersten Unterrichtsstunde hast du mich "dummes Mädchen" tituliert und hast den armen Harry total niedergemacht!"  
  
Severus lächelte verlegen und sah sie sanft an. "Tja, dass ist schon lange her" seuftzte er. "Ich war- und bin ein Ekel als Lehrer, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Vielleicht hat die Sache zwischen uns ja noch einen positiven Effekt auf die Schüler und du verschonst sie demnächst ein bisschen?" Hermione zwinkerte ihm lachend zu. "Weißt du, wenn man mir in meinem letzten Schuljahr erzählt hätte, das mir Severus Snape nun jeden Tag einen Kuss gibt, wäre ich wohl schreiend davongelaufen!"  
  
"Gott sei Dank tust du es nicht!" erwiderte er mit samtener Stimme und senkte sich wieder auf ihre Lippen hinab.  
  
Sie drückte ihn zärtlich weg. "Wenn das so weitergeht, bekomme ich noch Ärger mit Dumbledore, wegen Verweigerung der Arbeit!" Hermione stand auf und drückte ihn sanft ins Bett zurück. Sie warf einen Blick auf die altertümliche Uhr über der Tür. Gleich würde es Abendessen geben. Sie wand sich wieder zu Severus und sah ihn mit gespielter Miene streng an.  
  
"Sie sollten jetzt schlafen, Professor Snape! Aber zuvor bekommen Sie noch ein kleines Abendessen!" sie hob ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Richtung Nachttisch und zauberte Severus sein Essen darauf.  
  
"Wie? Ich muss das alleine essen?" er blickte Hermione mit gespieltem entsetzen an.  
  
"Scheint so!" erwiderte sie lächelnd und verließ den Raum.  
  
Dumbledore wollte sie noch sprechen und Hermione begab sich sofort auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro. Sie erreichte den Wasserspeier und sagte leise "Zuckerwatte" und der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete sich.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Der alte Zauberer stand bereits oben an der laufenden Treppe und erwartete sie.  
  
"Miss Granger! Schön dass Sie sich einen Moment von Professor Snape loseisen konnten!" er lächelte Hermione spitzbübig an.  
  
Hermione errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen und schaute verlegen auf den Boden.  
  
"Kommen Sie rein!" er führte sie zu einem Sessel und deutete ihr, sich hinzusetzten.  
  
Er ließ sich Hermione gegenüber nieder. "Haben Sie Hunger? Was halten Sie von der Idee, dass wir heute Abend hier Speisen? Unten in der Halle ist es doch sehr laut!"  
  
Sie hob leicht ihre Schultern und nickte zustimmend. "Was würden Sie denn gerne Essen?" fragte der Direktor.  
  
"Etwas mit Hünchen wäre nett!" kaum hatte Hermione es ausgesprochen stand auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihr ein Teller mit Hünchen, Kartoffeln und Gemüse. Dumbledore hatte anscheinend Lust auf das gleiche und sie begannen erst einmal schweigend zu Essen. Er hatte auch noch eine Flasche Weißwein und Gläser hinzugezaubert und schenkte den Wein ein.  
  
Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, griff Hermione nach ihrem Glas, lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?"  
  
Auch er hatte sich zurückgelehnt und sah sie entspannt an.  
  
"Dazu komme ich gleich! Erst einmal möchte ich von ihnen Wissen, wie es Ihnen geht?"  
  
Sie sog tief Luft ein und sah zu ihm auf. "Vielleicht kling dass ein wenig seltsam, aber ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so glücklich wie im Moment!"  
  
"Ja." sagte er langsam. "Den Eindruck machen Sie auch. Sie beide! Ich habe Professor Snape noch nie so ausgeglichen gesehen, wie im Moment! Miss Granger, Sie sind die Bereicherung in seinem Leben, auf die er immer gewartet hat!"  
  
Hermione schluckte. Sie freute sich über Dumbledores Worte.  
  
Nun jedoch verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig und er sah sie ernst an.  
  
"Leider habe ich nicht allzu gute Nachrichten für Sie!" "W-Wie meinen Sie?" sie starrte ihn fragend an.  
  
Ich habe eine Eule von Harry Potter erhalten!"  
  
"Harry?" Hermione hatte Harry und Ginny die letzten Tage völlig aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängt gehabt und erinnerte sich schwach an den Brief, den sie ungeöffnet auf ihrem Schreibtisch zurückgelassen hatte. War es ein Fehler gewesen, ihn nicht zu öffnen?  
  
Sie richtete sich nun aufrecht im Sessel auf und sah Dumbledore angespannt an.  
  
"Was stand denn in dem Brief?"  
  
Der Professor griff in seinen Umhang und zog einen verknitterten Brief hervor. Hermione erkannte die scharfgestochene Schrift ihres Vaters. Dumbledore reichte ihr stumm den Brief.  
  
"Von meinem Vater?" sagte sie verständnislos und musste plötzlich an ihren schnellen Abgang denken, den sie ihrem Vater geboten hatte.  
  
Ihre Gedankengänge waren nur noch mit Severus erfüllt und sie fühlte sich wie unter einer Gasglocke, durch die niemand durchdringen konnte. Hermione rief sich ihre Eltern, Peter, Harry, Ginny und all die Anderen mühsam ins Gedächtnis und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht zu egoistisch handelte!?  
  
Sie griff nach dem Brief und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.  
  
Professor Dumbledore beobachtete sie angespannt. Harry hatte noch einen Brief von sich selbst mitgeschickt, in dem er sich besorgt über Hermione geäußert hatte. Grund für seine Besorgnis war ein Anruf Hermiones Vater gewesen, der sich verzweifelt an Harry gewandt hatte, da er schon seit ihrem Verschwinden in Edinburgh nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte. Er hatte von Harry erfahren, dass sich Hermiones Vater sehr große Sorgen um seine Tochter machte und dass es ihm anscheinend auch gesundheitlich nicht allzu gut ging. Hermiones Vater war nicht mehr der jüngste und die ganze Sache mit seiner Tochter hatte ihn irgendwie so sehr mitgenommen, dass er anscheinend einen leichten Herzinfarkt bekommen hatte.  
  
Hermiones Hände zitterten leicht, als sie den Brief entfaltete.  
  
Mein Liebling,  
  
ich hoffe, es geht dir gut! Du hast dich leider noch nicht gemeldet, seit du Edinburgh verlassen hast und wir machen uns große Sorgen um dich! Bitte melde dich doch kurz bei uns! Was ist mit diesem Severus Snape? Geht es Ihm wieder besser? Schicke bitte einen Brief an Harry Potter, er wird Ihn an mich dann weiterleiten!  
  
Ich drücke Dich! In Liebe, dein Vater  
  
Sie ließ den Brief in ihren Händen sinken und blickte schuldbewusst den Schuldirektor an.  
  
"Ich habe meine Familie irgendwie vollkommen vergessen!" sagte sie leise.  
  
"Hat Ihr Vater geschrieben, wie es ihm geht?" fragte Dumbledore.  
  
"Nein!" antwortete sie verwundert. "Warum?"  
  
"Harry Potter hat mir noch eine andere Nachricht mitgeschickt. Anscheinend hatte ihr Vater einen leichten Herzinfarkt!"  
  
Sie war aus dem Sessel hochgefahren und starrte den Professor entsetzt an.  
  
"Was?" rief sie fassungslos.  
  
"Miss Granger! Setzten Sie sich bitte wieder! Ich sagte doch bereits ein "leichter!"  
  
"Ihrem Vater geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut!"  
  
Hermione lehnte sich ermattet in dem Sessel zurück und Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. Sie stöhnte laut auf und blickte zu Dumbledore rüber.  
  
"Können Sie mir eine Frage beantworten, Professor?"  
  
"Ich werde es versuchen, mein Kind!" sagte er leise.  
  
"Warum werde ich immer in dem Moment mit irgend einem Unglück bestraft, wenn ich endlich mal glücklich bin?"  
  
"Diese Frage, liebe Miss Granger, kann ich Ihnen leider auch nicht beantworten! Aber - er beugte sich nach vorne und legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie - alles wird gut werden! Das verspreche ich Ihnen!"  
  
"Alles wird gut!" er sagte dies mit Nachdruck.  
  
Sie konnte nur stumm nicken und sagte leise: "Dann werde ich morgen wohl oder übel wieder Hogwarts verlassen müssen!" sie senkte traurig ihren Kopf nach unten.  
  
"Wie, um alles in der Welt, bringe ich dass Severus bei?" sie stand auf. Sie wollte keine Antwort von Dumbledore.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!" Sie bedankte sich bei ihm und machte sich unverzüglich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Severus.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermione betrat leise den Krankensaal und schlich zu Severus hin. Neben ihm flackerte eine kleine Kerze, die sein Profil an der Wand groß erschienen ließ.  
  
Sie beugte sich über ihn und flüsterte leise seinen Namen. Anscheinend schlief er fest und hörte sie nicht. Hermione beugte sich sacht über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und begab sich in ihre Gemächer.  
  
Als sie irgendwann im Bett lag, wälzte sie sich unruhig hin- und her. Sie fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wie es weiter gehen sollte! Wie würde Severus reagieren, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie weg musste?  
  
Hermione war sich ihrer Liebe zu ihm vollkommen sicher, aber wusste er das auch? Es konnte nicht sein, dass sich ein Mensch von heute auf morgen in einen anderen umwandelte. Sie wusste, dass Severus Snape immer ein misstrauischer Mensch gewesen war. Sie hatte zwar alles, im Bezug auf Peter, mit ihm geklärt. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass er sich gleich wieder zurückziehen würde.  
  
Sie drehte sich in ihrem Bett um und vernahm plötzlich ein leises Klopfen. Wer um alles in der Welt klopfte denn um diese Uhrzeit bei ihr an? Sie stieg aus ihrem Bett und ging zur Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt und erblickte: "Severus!"  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Du bist doch noch schwach! Was machst du hier?"  
  
Hermione griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in ihr Wohnzimmer hinein. Severus hatte sich einen schwarzen, alten Umhang über seinen Pyjama gezogen und stoppte sie, kurz nachdem Hermione die Tür geschlossen hatte.  
  
Seit ihrem Wiedersehen in Hogwarts hatten sie nie mehr, als Küsse miteinander geteilt, was aber hauptsächlich an seinem kranken Zustand lag.  
  
Hermione blickte nach oben, in seine Augen und sie sah in ihnen ein begehrliches Aufblitzen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm gleich von ihrem Vater berichten wollen, doch sein Blick sagte ihr irgendwie, dass sie schweigen sollte.  
  
In diesem Moment kam sie sich vor, wie die begehrteste Frau auf der Welt! Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte ein Mann sie so intensiv und leidenschaftlich angeschaut. Hermione fühlte ein kribbeln in sich, dass sich von ihrem Bauch in den ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
  
Er war immer noch stumm. Jedoch legte er nun wieder seine Finger unter ihr Kinn, wie er es auch schon bei ihrem ersten Kuss gemacht hatte, und hob ihren Kopf nach oben. Auch in ihr war nun die Leidenschaft erwacht und sie wusste, dass es nun kein zurück mehr gab!  
  
Severus begann mit heiserer Stimme zu sprechen.  
  
"Hermione, verzeih mir, aber ich kann nicht mehr warten!" "Ich möchte dir endlich nah sein! Ganz Nah!" er wiederholte die Worte mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Ich will es auch!" sagte sie mit fester Stimme und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
Zu Hermiones Verwunderung hob er sie hoch und trug sie durch die geöffnete Schlafzimmertür, wo er sich mit ihr unter dem Sternenhimmel niederließ.  
  
Sie liebten sich!  
  
Endlich!  
  
Sie liebten sich unter dem blauen Sternenhimmel und die Sterne überstrahlten die beiden funkelnd.  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Für die Leser ab 18 gibt es noch eine "erotische" Version des Kapitels unter www.alan-rickman-online.de unter der Rubrik "Erotica"  
  
Einfach mal hinklicken! Reviews wie immer erwünscht.. 


	11. Leiser Abschied

11. leiser Abschied  
  
  
  
Hermione erwachte durch ein Streicheln. Severus hatte den Kopf auf die eine Hand aufgestützt, lag vor ihr und streichelte ihr sanft über den nackten Arm. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und erblickte ihn. Als die Gedanken an die letzte Nacht in ihr Gedächtnis schlichen, errötete Hermione leicht und lächelte ihn verlegen an.  
  
"Es ist, und war nichts, für was du dich schämen müsstest, Hermione! Es war einfach nur wunderschön!"  
  
Severus beugte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr zärtlich einen Kuss. Wieder erschauderte Hermione. Es war immer wieder wie beim ersten Mal, wenn er sie küsste! "Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!" sagte sie leise, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig geküsst hatten.  
  
"Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen!" erwiderte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Wieder breitete sich in ihr ein Kribbeln im Bauch aus, dieses Lächeln stand Severus perfekt und er erschien ihr noch einmal so attraktiv wie noch nie zuvor!  
  
Hermione jedoch konnte nicht mehr lächeln, weil ihr ihr Vater plötzlich in den Sinn kam! Severus hatte sie inzwischen in seine Arme gezogen und wiegte sie sanft, wie ein Kind.  
  
"Sev. ich, ich muss dir etwas sagen!"  
  
"Hmmm..?"  
  
"Ich, ich muss wieder weg!"  
  
Severus drehte sie, damit er ihr ins Gesicht schauen konnte und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Weg? W-Warum weg?"  
  
Hermione schluckte. "Mein Vater.. er, er hatte einen Herzinfarkt! Ich muss nach ihm schauen!" sie strich ihm sanft durch sein Haar.  
  
"Verstehst du das?" Severus´ Gesicht war wie versteinert. Doch er nickte.  
  
"Natürlich musst du nach deinem Vater schauen!" er seufzte. "Du kommst doch bald wieder? Ich halte es nämlich nicht lange ohne dich aus!"  
  
Hermione war mehr als verwundert über sein Verhalten. Eigentlich war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er aufbrausen würde! Nichts dergleichen! Verwundert sah sie ihn an. Machte es ihm denn gar nichts aus, dass sie fortmusste?  
  
"Aber er hat ja gesagt, dass er mich vermissen wird!" dachte sie erleichtert.  
  
Severus war aufgestanden und zog sich wieder den Pyjama und den Umhang um.  
  
Ich sollte dann lieber mal gehen, bevor die Krankenschwester entdeckt, dass ich letzte Nacht nicht im Krankenzimmer war!" er zwinkerte Hermione zu, beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss, bevor er sie alleine lies.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie im Leben! Er war vor Hermione aufgewacht und hatte sie erste einmal einfach nur angeschaut. "Sie ist wunderschön! Warum ist mir das nur früher, als sie im letzten Schuljahr war, noch nie aufgefallen?" Nein, damals sah er in nur die Besserwisserin, Hermione Granger. Jetzt sah er sie - ja, als was denn? - als Geliebte, Freundin, einfach, der wundervollste Mensch auf Erden!  
  
Er hatte seine Finger nicht mehr zurückhalten können und hatte begonnen, sie sanft zu berühren. Es geschah wie unter Zwang. Er musste einfach ihre zarte Haut unter seiner spüren. Irgendwann war Hermione durch seine Berührung erwacht. Noch nie war Severus mit einer Frau im Bett erwacht, und er fand es sehr schön, wie sie ihn so verschlafen anlächelte.  
  
Als er jedoch hörte, was Hermione ihm zu sagen hatte, war ihm doch etwas anders geworden!  
  
"Sie musste weg? Warum jetzt? Warum lässt sie mich jetzt alleine?"  
  
Dachte er verzweifelt, aber er beschloss, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Der alte Snape wäre jetzt wahrscheinlich hochgefahren und hätte rumgebrüllt. Aber Severus wusste, dass dieser Snape nicht hierher passte, es hätte wohl einfach nur lächerlich gewirkt, auch wenn er es am liebsten getan hätte.  
  
Statt dessen sagte er ihr, dass es O.K. sei, dass sie zu ihrem Vater reiste. Jedoch tat es ihm sehr weh, dass er sie nun gleich schon wieder verlieren würde! "Verlierst du Sie denn wirklich, Severus?" fragte die kleine Stimme in ihm. "Nein!" beantwortete er die Frage sich selbst. "Sie kommt ja schließlich wieder!"  
  
Er stand auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Er wusste, dass wenn er noch länger hier mit Hermione liegen würde, es ihm nicht mehr möglich wäre, sie gehen zu lassen.  
  
Severus verließ sie schweren Herzens und begab sich wieder auf die Krankenstation.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermione lag einen Moment da und starrte auf das Kissen neben sich, auf dem noch Severus´ Abdruck zu sehen war. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht hinein und roch daran. Es roch noch intensiv nach ihm und sie seufzte auf.  
  
"Ich will nicht weg, Severus!" flüsterte sie leise in den Raum hinein. "Aber ich muss!"  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Wenig später hatte Hermione ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Krankenstation.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und musste feststellen, dass Severus nicht da war!  
  
"Severus?" sie lief durch den Raum und suchte jeden Winkel nach ihm ab. Nicht da!  
  
"Seltsam!" Hermione lies sich auf sein Bett sinken und sah sich verwundert um. Wo ist er bloß? Sie griff in ihre Manteltasche und nahm den Brief, den sie gerade noch an Severus geschrieben hatte und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch, dort, wo sein Buch mit den Sonetten lag. Hermione griff danach und ließ ihre Finger darüber streichen. "Verzeih mir, Severus", sagte sie leise und steckte sich das Buch in die Tasche, nahm dagegen ihres heraus, öffnete es, schrieb eine kleine Widmung für ihn hinein und legte es auf die Stelle, wo seines lag. Sie wischte sich eine Träne, die ihr über die Wange lief aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Langsam stand sie auf. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr. Der Zug fuhr in einer halben Stunde ab und sie musste sich beeilen um an den Bahnhof zu kommen.  
  
Hermione sah sich noch einmal um und verließ mit hängenden Schultern den Raum. Sie hätte Severus so gerne noch einmal gesehen. Warum war er denn nicht da!  
  
Als sie über den Gang lief, um das Schloss zu verlassen, nahm sie vor lauter Schmerz nicht mehr den schwarzen Schatten wahr, der in einem Eck stand und sie, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen, beobachtete.  
  
Severus Snape hatte mal wieder sein altes Ich zum Vorschein gebracht und war sich sicher, dass es besser war, sie ohne Abschied gehen zu lassen. Sie würde schon wieder kommen! Er hoffte es zumindest!  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Hermione nahm die Landschaft, die draußen an ihr vorbeirauschte, gar nicht richtig wahr. Zu sehr war sie immer noch von der Erinnerung der letzten Nacht gefangen! Noch nie hatte sie so intensiv geliebt in ihrem Leben. Weder geistig noch körperlich! Sie dachte an Ron, ihren ersten Freund und sie fragte sich, was für Gefühle sie damals für ihn gehabt hatte! Hermione konnte sie nicht mehr definieren.  
  
Auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss hinaus hatte sie noch Winky getroffen und ihr noch eine Nachricht für Dumbledore übergeben, dass sie nun nach London reisen würde, aber so schnell es ging, wieder zurückkehren würde.  
  
Sie seufzte. "Ich habe nicht mal ein Foto von Severus!" dachte sie traurig. Hermione lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Irgendwann fand sie einen traumlosen Schlaf und erwachte erst wieder, als der Zug in Kings Cross zum Stehen kam. 


	12. Reale Welt

12. reale Welt  
  
Hermione verließ das Gleis 9 ¾ und ging durch die normale Muggel-Station. Diese Welt kam ihr so vertraut und doch so fremd vor. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und sah sich um und sie fühlte sich irgendwie älter und reifer, wie sie es vor all dem, was geschehen war, nie gewesen war! "Können wenige Wochen so viel bewirken?" fragte sie sich, während sie den Bahnhofsvorplatz betrat um ein Taxi zu nehmen.  
  
Alles um sie herum wirkte auf sie hektisch und laut und sie vermisste die Ruhe und Stille in Hogwarts! Wieder kam es ihr in den Sinn, dass die Zauberwelt in solchen Moment auf sie wie ein Fantasy-Film wirkte, in dem sie nun gerade mal die Hauptrolle spielte. "Aber Nein!" schalt sie sich selbst. "Hermione, das ist alles Wahr! Es ist alles passiert! Severus ist WAHR!"  
  
Hermione trat auf ein Taxi zu und fuhr zu dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Sie wusste nicht sicher, ob ihr Vater im Krankenhaus oder zu Hause war. Es herrschte viel Verkehr in London und das Taxi fuhr die ganze Zeit nur im Stop- and Go und brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich Heampstead Head erreichten, wo ihre Eltern ihr Haus hatten.  
  
Sie zahlte schnell und lief hastig zur Eingangstür und klingelte.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde von ihrer Mutter die Tür aufgerissen, die erleichtert ihre Tochter in die Arme schloss.  
  
"Ach, Kind! Endlich bist du da!"  
  
"Wo ist Daddy?"  
  
"Im Krankenhaus!"  
  
"Gut, dann sollten wir dort sofort hinfahren!" Hermione griff sich kurz mit der Hand vor die Augen und rieb sich mit den Fingern ihre Schläfen. Es kam nun wieder so viel auf sie zugestürzt, dass sie sich erst einmal orientieren musste. Ihre Mutter hatte den Autoschlüssel gegriffen und sie machten sich unverzüglich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus um nach ihrem Vater zu sehen.  
  
Sie betraten kurz darauf das Krankenzimmer. Hermione hatte allmählich wirklich genug von Krankenzimmern. Egal ob Magisch oder Nicht-Magisch! Ihr Vater lag im Bett und sah blasser aus, als sonst. Sie lief zu ihm an das Bett und Ergriff seine Hand.  
  
Er war auch etwas schmaler geworden. Wie lange war sie auf Hogwarts gewesen? Hermione musste stark nachdenken, die Zeit dort hatte irgendwie einen anderen Rhythmus. Waren zwei oder drei Wochen?  
  
Sie hatte es vergessen.  
  
Dort hatte sie alles um sich herum vergessen! Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass es auch noch jenseits der Zauberwelt Menschen gab, die an sie dachten und sie vermissten und Hermione hatte auf einmal ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen!  
  
Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass ihr Vater mit allem einverstanden war, als sie so überstürzt nach Hogwarts ging. Hermione hatte sich keine großen Gedanken gemacht, ob er mit der Praxis vielleicht überfordert war! Er war doch immer so stark und gesund gewesen. Und jetzt?  
  
"Daddy! Es tut mir ja so leid!" betrübt senkte Hermione ihre Kopf.  
  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken, Hermione! Ich werde wieder fit! Du kennst doch deinen alten Vater. Der gibt nicht so schnell auf!" er sprach mit leiser, schwacher Stimme und schenkte ihr ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.  
  
Wieder traf sie der Stich des schlechten Gewissens! Sie sollte ihn Trösten. Nicht er!  
  
"Ja", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, "Du wirst wieder, Daddy, ganz bestimmt!"  
  
Hermione beugte sich vor und gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Du musst dich um die Pra.!"  
  
"Schhhhh!" sie unterbrach ihn. "Ich kümmere mich um alles, ok!?"  
  
Sie strich ihrem Vater sanft durchs Haar und versicherte ihm, dass sie sich um alles kümmern würde. Er sah sie erleichtert an. Hermione und ihre Mutter blieben noch eine Weile bei ihm und gingen, als die Besuchszeit vorbei war. Sie hatte sich noch alle wichtigen Informationen bei dem zuständigen Arzt geholt, der ihr, wie auch Dumbledore erklärt hatte, dass es nur ein leichter Herzinfarkt war und er bald wieder auf dem Damm sein würde.  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mit zu ihr nach Hause kommen wollte, doch Hermione wollte nur nach Hause. Sie wusste nur einfach nicht mehr, wo ihr wirkliches zu Hause das war! Es zog sie eigentlich mit ganzer Kraft zu Severus hin, doch sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern sie jetzt brauchten. Wohl wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben!  
  
Sie seufzte und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter zu ihrer Wohnung fahren. Sie griff nach ihren Gepäckstücken und gab ihrer Mutter zum Abschluss einen kleinen Kuss und betrat nach Wochen mal wieder ihre Wohnung.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Sie sah sich um. Wie lange war es her, dass sie die Wohnung so abrupt verlassen hatte? Zuletzt war sie hier vor dem Kongress. Der Kongress! Alles kam wieder in ihr hoch und sie lies sich ermattet in einen der Sessel fallen und merkte, dass sie sich auf eine Tüte gesetzt hatte. Sie griff danach und erkannte, dass es die Tüte war, die Severus damals bei ihr vergessen hatte. Hermione blickte neugierig hinein. Es waren diverse Kräuter und Gewürze drin. Auch ein Buch. Neugierig griff sie danach.  
  
"Muggel-London - die unbekannte Welt und wie sie sich darin zurechtfinden" von Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Sie wendete verwundert das Buch in ihren Händen und blätterte darin. "Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass Lockhart ein Buch geschrieben hat!" sagte sie zu sich selbst und mit entsetzen dachte sie an ihr zweites Schuljahr in Hogwarts, als Lockhart dort Lehrer in "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" war und Hermione ihn damals unendlich angehimmelt hatte. Ihr war die Sache selbst jetzt noch Peinlich!  
  
Sie entdeckte einige Blätter. Anscheinend hatte sich Severus einige Notizen gemacht, wie er sich bei den Muggeln zu verhalten hatte. In seiner gestochenen Schrift standen da solche Sachen wie: "Haare waschen" "Neue Kleidung kaufen" "NICHT Auffallen"  
  
und ganz unten stand klein: "Hermione Granger finden!"  
  
"Oh Severus!" entfuhr es ihr und ließ ihren Finger über seine Schrift gleiten. "Was hast du alles auf dich genommen, um mich zu finden!" sagte sie leise und schloss das Buch wieder sanft und gab es in die Tüte zurück.  
  
Hermione trat an ihren Schreibtisch um den Anrufbeantworter abzuhören, der hektisch Aufblinkte. Sie drückte auf die Wiedergabe Taste. Die erste Nachricht war von Emma. Emma! "Mein Gott! Die weiß ja noch gar nichts!" entfuhr es ihr.  
  
"Herm! WO bist du bloß? Du hast dich schon ewig nicht mehr gemeldet! Was ist mit Snape? Wieso meldest du dich denn nicht? Ich mache mir sorgen! Ich habe sogar Ginny angerufen, aber die wusste auch nicht mehr, als dass du wohl in Hogwarts bist! Wann bist du denn wieder da? Kommst du überhaupt wieder zurück? Ich weiß, Fragen über Fragen! Bitte ruf mich an und beantworte mir alle! RUF AN!" wiederholte Emma noch einmal mit Nachdruck.  
  
Der nächste Anruf kam von Peter. "Cousinchen! Geht es dir gut? Was ist mit den Kerl? Hat er eingesehen, dass er falsch lag? Melde dich und halte mich auf dem laufenden! Machs Gut!  
  
Die folgenden Anrufe hatten alle einen ähnlichen Inhalt. Sie griff nach dem Hörer und wählte Emmas Nummer. Diese war überglücklich endlich wieder etwas von ihr zu hören und die beiden verabredeten sich für zehn Uhr Abends.  
  
Nachdem Hermione aufgelegt hatte, beschloss sie ein Bad zu nehmen und ihr Blick fiel auf den Brief von Harry und Ginny, den sie vor einer halben Ewigkeit von den Beiden bekommen hatte und damals achtlos zur Seite geworfen hatte.  
  
Hermione ließ sich das Bad ein und beschloss, den Brief zu lesen, wenn sie entspannt in der Wanne lag. Vielleicht würde sich mit den beiden ja wieder alles klären!  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Severus war, nachdem er Hermione verlassen hatte, ziellos durch das Schloss gewandert um auf Umwegen zurück zur Krankenstation zu laufen. Er konnte sich jetzt nicht ins Bett legen und darauf warten, dass Hermione irgendwann wieder zurückkam oder auch nicht. Vielleicht war es auch einfach besser, wenn sie ohne Verabschiedung ging. Besser für IHN! Er war noch so aufgewühlt von der letzten Nacht. Noch nie hatte er so etwas wundervolles erlebt. Sicher, ab und zu war er nach Hogsmeade gegangen und hatte sich dort eine willige Frau gesucht, aber, das mit Hermione war mit nichts vergleichbar, was er je mit einer Frau erlebt hatte! Es war der Himmel auf Erden! Und es schmerzte ihn, dass sie nun wieder abreisen würde! Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sie jeden Morgen so im Arm zu halten, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.  
  
Er war gerade kurz vor der Krankenstation, als er bemerkte, wie jemand die Tür öffnete. Severus versteckte sich schnell in einer kleinen Ecke, weil er niemanden sehen wollte!  
  
Es war - Hermione! Er sah ihren traurigen Blick und ihre hängenden Schultern.  
  
Sie schien nicht sonderlich Glücklich und fast war er versucht herauszutreten um sie zu trösten. Aber er wusste auch, dass das den Schmerz nur noch vergrößern würde und so blieb Severus, unbemerkt von seiner Geliebten in der dunklen Ecke stehen und sah ihr mit sehnsüchtigen Blick nach! Er musste mit jemanden reden! Dumbledore! Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu diesem. Vielleicht würde er ihm zuhören!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermione glitt in das warme Wasser und genoss einen Moment die angenehme Wärme. Sie trocknete sich kurz die Hände ab und griff nach dem Brief.  
  
Lieber Hermione!  
  
Es tut uns so leid, dass wir so reagiert haben, als Du mit Snape auf der Party angekommen bist! Aber, bitte sei uns nicht böse, wir waren wirklich sehr überrascht, dass Du gerade ihn mitgebracht hast! Wir möchten Dir aber sagen, dass wir Deine Entscheidung akzeptieren! Kannst du uns noch einmal Verzeihen? Wir möchten dich nicht als unsere beste Freundin verlieren. Du bist uns doch sehr wichtig! Schöne Grüße auch von Fred. Auch er möchte sich entschuldigen! Bitte melde Dich bald bei uns! Wir müssen reden!  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Harry und Ginny  
  
Etwas darunter hatte Ginny noch etwas gekritzelt:  
  
P.S. Herm, ich muss gestehen, dass Snape ja richtig GUT aussah! Was hat der angestellt? Bitte berichte mir alles! Ich habe meine Ungerechtigkeit eingesehen! Verzeih mir! Bitte, Hermione! Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich geküsst hat und in diesem Kuss konnte man so viel Sehnsucht erkennen.. ICH will ALLES wissen! Ich drücke dich! Ginny  
  
Hermione faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Sie wollte auch wieder Kontakt zu den beiden haben! Sie waren so gute Freunde und es war wohl wirklich der Schock gewesen, Snape plötzlich im eigenen Garten zu sehen. Sie beschloss, den beiden so schnell als möglich zu schreiben.  
  
Jetzt wollte sie sich noch einmal die letzte Nacht in ihr Gedächtnis rufen und ein wohliger Schauer überfuhr sie. Es war so schön gewesen und Hermione träumte noch einmal alles nach, was vor Stunden noch real gewesen war!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Zwei Stunden später saß sie mit Emma zusammen in ihrer Lieblings-Bar und nippte an einem Cocktail. Alles sprudelte aus ihr heraus und Emma hörte sich die ganze Geschichte mit offenem Mund an. "Du arme!" sagte sie leise! "Was musstest du alles mitmachen!" Sie strich Hermione über den Arm und frage auch gleich, wie es nun mal ihre direkte Art war: "Und?? WIE war er???"  
  
"Emma!" sagte Hermione leicht entrüstet. "Was du auch immer für Fragen stellst!"  
  
"Na, erzähl schon!" drängte diese und sah, wie ihre Freundin einen verklärten Blick bekam.  
  
"Emma, du bist Frivol! Aber gut!" "Es, es war - einfach wundervoll, perfekt! Ich finde keine anderen Worte dafür! Als ob wir beide nur aufeinander gewartet hätten! Es zählt nicht mehr, was vorher war. Verstehst du? Alles vorher ist vergessen, so schlimm es klingt, aber ich kann es nicht ändern! Wahrscheinlich war zwischen uns auch wirkliche Magie im Spiel! Wirkliche MAGIE!"  
  
Sie blickte ihre Freundin an, die ebenfalls einen verklärten Blick bekommen hatte und seufzend dasaß.  
  
"Hach, ist das alles so romantisch! Das hätte ich diesem Snape ja gar nicht zugetraut! Aber was du da so erzählt hast .....!" Emma grinste.  
  
Die beiden saßen noch eine zeitlang zusammen und irgendwann gegen drei Uhr Nachts lag Hermione endlich auch wieder im Bett und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte geendet und sah Dumbledore fragend an.  
  
"Sie wird wieder zurückkommen Severus, sicher!"  
  
"Glauben Sie?" fragte dieser zweifelnd.  
  
"Ja, bestimmt! Miss Granger liebt Sie, mein lieber Severus! Glauben Sie mir, ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen!"  
  
"Warum hat sie mich dann alleine gelassen?" fragte Severus leise.  
  
"Mein Lieber!" sagte Dumbledore. "Miss Granger hat nun auch mal noch Familie und die ist ihr, trotz Ihnen, auch noch wichtig!" "Geben Sie ihr Zeit, alles zu Hause zu regeln. Sicher ist sie bald wieder da!"  
  
Manchmal hasste Severus den alten Zauberer. Warum musste dieser nur immer so direkt sein?  
  
Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, da Dumbledore wieder sprach. "Warum schreiben Sie ihr nicht einen Brief! Sie freut sich bestimmt darüber! Eine Praline, Severus?" der alte Zauberer hielt Severus eine Pralinenschachtel unter die Nase doch er drehte sich nur angewidert weg.  
  
Severus reichte es nun wieder mit der Plauderei und stand auf. Kurz vor der Tür stoppte er noch einmal und drehte sich um.  
  
"Ich werde morgen wieder Unterrichten, Professor!"  
  
Dumbledore nickte ihm freundlich zu. Er wusste, dass Snape jetzt wieder diese Aufgabe brauchte und er hoffte auch, dass die Liebe von Miss Granger ihn ein bisschen zugänglicher gemacht hatte. Hoffentlich auch im Bezug auf die Schüler!  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Die folgenden Tage und am ende auch Wochen wurde Hermione so mit Arbeit überhäuft, das sie kaum Zeit hatte, irgend etwas zu unternehmen, wieder schnell nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren!  
  
Ihr Vater war auf Kur gefahren, damit er wieder gesund wurde und Hermione hatte ihrer Mutter gut zugeredet, dass diese auch mitfuhr. So musste sie sich nun um die Praxis kümmern, die im Moment von Morgens bis Abends mit Patienten gefüllt war und abends fuhr sie immer zum Haus ihrer Eltern, wo sie dann noch die beiden Katzen zu versorgen hatte.  
  
Sie hatte es gerade einmal geschafft sich mit Harry und Ginny zu treffen um mit ihnen wieder alles zu klären, und als Harry einmal kurz verschwunden war beugte sich Ginny zu ihr hin und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Und was, Ginny?" Hermione ahnte, was kommen würde.  
  
"Was ist denn nun mit Snape?"  
  
Hermione hatte vor Harry nicht alles erzählt. Solche "Dinge" waren nicht für Männerohren bestimmt, außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Harry wohl schreiend davonlaufen würde, wenn Hermione ihm schildern würde, wie Snape küsste! Sie grinste in sich hinein und erzählte Ginny nur spärlich, was gewesen war. Auf jeden Fall reichte es dafür, dass sie sich wohl damit zufrieden gab, als Hermione ihr erklärt hatte, dass Snape sehr gut küsste!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob er Hermione schreiben sollte. Oft saß er an seinem Pult, griff nach einem Pergament, und begann zu schreiben, um im nächsten Moment das Pergament mit der Hand zusammen zu knüllen und es ins nächste Eck zu schmeißen.  
  
Er war noch nie ein Mann vieler Worte gewesen und erst recht nicht romantischer Worte! Irgendwann gab er entnervt auf und griff wieder nach den Klassenarbeiten, die er zu korrigieren hatte.  
  
Die Schüler hatten es nicht leicht mit ihm, sie bekamen wieder vollends seinen Frust ab und er musste oft einige auf die Krankenstation schickten, die wieder von Madame Pomfrey geleitet wurde.  
  
Hermione kam ihm immer mehr und mehr wie ein Traum vor, den er vor langer Zeit einmal gelebt hatte und irgendwann beschloss er, sie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen! Es war halt doch nur ein Traum gewesen!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermione hingegen schrieb Severus so oft sie konnte. Jedes Mal entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm, weil sich nicht so schnell zurückkommen konnte, und sie hoffte sehr, dass er es verstand. Aber er schrieb nie zurück! Sie hatte schon so viele Briefe geschrieben und niemals bekam sie eine Antwort.  
  
Sie war im Moment eigentlich nur noch Müde! Oft saß Hermione bis abends um zehn in der Praxis, wo sie Unterlagen sichtete und ordnete, Gebisse anrührte und die Abrechnung machte und wenn sie damit fertig war, fiel sie jedes Mal todmüde in ihr Bett. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie jemals so müde gewesen war. Wenn sie morgens erwachte, hätte sie sich am liebsten wieder umgedreht, da sie gleich wieder so müde war, als ob sie vierundzwanzig Stunden wach gewesen war. Außerdem kam dazu noch ihre Appetitlosigkeit und die gelegentliche Übelkeit dazu, die sie oft Morgens übermannte.  
  
Dann hing sie nur über der Toilette und brach das heraus, was sie eh nicht gegessen hatte. Einmal, nachdem sie mal wieder einen Übelkeitsanfall gehabt hatte, war sie auf den Boden gesunken und lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Wanne. Hermione konnte einfach nicht mehr! Diese Müdigkeit würde sie noch umbringen! Sie fragte sich, wie sie noch den Bohrer in der Hand halten sollte, wenn ihr andauernd die Augen zu vielen.  
  
"Was ist nur mit mir los?" sie rappelte sich wieder auf und ihr Blick fiel zufällig auf den kleinen Kalender, den sie an die Kacheln neben dem Spiegel geklebt hatte.  
  
Sie wurde blass und hielt sich am Waschbecken fest.  
  
Auf einmal wurde Hermione Granger alles Klar!  
  
Sie spürte, wie wieder die Übelkeit in ihr hochstieg und sie stürzte sich auf die Toilette!  
  
"Natürlich!" dachte sie. "Wie konnte ich nur sooo blind sein!"  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: sooo, jetzt hab ich mal wieder ne Menge geschrieben.. oder? *g* Hoffe, ich habe Euren Lesedurst gestillt? Das nächste Kapitel folgt bald.. wenn ich irgendwann mal ausgeschlafen habe. es ist grad mal wieder halb sieben Morgens!!! Und mein Bett ruft! Gute Nacht! : - ) 


	13. Weg zurück

13. Weg zurück  
  
  
  
Hermione erblickte ihr blasses Gesicht im Spiegel und setzte sich wieder ermattend auf den Wannenrand. Sie riss den Kalender von der Wand und begann zu rechnen. Kein Zweifel! Sie war Schwanger!  
  
Sie schluckte und legte automatisch eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. Tränen des Glücks, Tränen der Trauer, dass Severus ihr nie geschrieben hatte.  
  
Damit sie noch die Fachliche Bestätigung bekam, beschloss Hermione, unverzüglich ihren Frauenarzt aufzusuchen. Sie war froh, dass ihre Praxis heute geschlossen hatte und machte sofort einen Termin bei ihrem Arzt aus.  
  
@@@@  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger!" sagte ihr Frauenarzt und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder. "Ich kann Ihre Annahme nur bestätigen, Sie sind schwanger! Was wird denn der Kindsvater dazu sagen?"  
  
Hermione zuckte bei dem Wort "Kindsvater" innerlich zusammen. Ja, was würde der wohl sagen? Sie sah zu dem Doktor auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wollte nicht vor dem Mann irgendwie über ihr Beziehungsleben plaudern und schwieg.  
  
"Bitte gehen Sie zum Empfang, die Schwester wird ihnen ihren Mutterpass und weitere Unterlagen geben! Wir sehen uns dann wieder in zwei Wochen!" Der Arzt war aufgestanden und reichte Hermione die Hand. Sie dankte ihm, holte sich die Unterlagen und stand kurz darauf auf der Straße und kam sich vor, als ob sie total neben sich stehen würde.  
  
"Ich bin schwanger!" Jeder Herzschlag Hermiones schrie diesen Satz aus.  
  
"Ich bin schwanger - von Severus Snape!" Ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller und Hermione fragte sich verzweifelt, was sie nun tun sollte?  
  
Sollte sie sich Emma anvertrauen? Ginny? "Nein!" sagte sie bestimmend zu sich selbst.  
  
Vorerst war es noch ihr ganz eigenes, kleines Geheimnis, dass sie erst einmal für sich selbst behalten würde!  
  
Sie war wieder so müde. "Ich werde nach Hogwarts reisen! Zu Severus! Es gibt nur diesen einen Weg! Aber erst, wenn ich ausgeschlafen habe!"  
  
Glücklich darüber, endlich wieder ihren Inneren Frieden erlangt zu haben, ging Hermione nach Hause.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus stand vor dem Regal, wo er all seine Zutaten aufbewahrte. Es fehlte Diantuskraut, Schlangenhaut, Elfengarn und noch vieles mehr.  
  
"Natürlich!" dachte er bitter, "Die ganzen Sachen habe ich bei Hermione vergessen!"  
  
"Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" rief er laut in den leeren Raum und schlug mit der Faust auf einen Tisch. Die ganzen Zutaten würde er in Hogsmeade einfach nicht bekommen.  
  
Er seufzte. Das bedeutete nur eins: London!  
  
London! In London war Hermione!  
  
Ja, es war eine gute Idee nach London zu fahren!  
  
Er würde sie endlich wiedersehen!  
  
Eine unbändige Sehnsucht, die er, seit ihrer Abreise unterdrückt hatte, packte ihn nun mit ganzer Kraft.  
  
Severus lief in seine Gemächer und packte sich schnell einige Sachen zusammen.  
  
"Jetzt, oder nie!" dachte er sich und verließ, sobald er gepackt hatte Hogwarts um mal wieder mit dem Express um sieben Uhr nach London zu fahren.  
  
Als er auf dem Flur unterwegs war, begegnete ihm Dobby, der ihn schüchtern Begrüßte und dessen Blick verwundert auf die Reisetasche fiel.  
  
"Dobby!" sagte Severus in seinem normalen, kalten Ton. "Ich möchte nicht gestört werden, hörst du? Ich bin die nächsten Tage für niemanden zu sprechen!" während er dies sagte, sah er den Hauself eindringlich an, der sich verschüchtert in ein Eck zurückzog und schwach nickte.  
  
Severus hatte nicht einmal Dumbledore verständigt, er wollte sich nicht wieder lächerlich machen, falls er Hermione wirklich nicht finden sollte!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Hermione hatte tief und fest geschlafen und erwachte nun etwas ausgeruhter.  
  
Ihr Blick ging zur Uhr und sie wusste, dass um fünfzehn Uhr der letzte Hogwarts-Express fahren würde. Es waren also noch zwei Stunden Zeit und Hermione packte sich ein paar Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Kings Cross.  
  
Sie betrat den Bahnsteig und lief auf die steinerne Säule zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 zu, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und war Sekunden später auf Gleis 9 ¾.  
  
Der Zug war gerade eingefahren, und Hermione stieg in die vorderste Tür und suchte sich zwischen all den Reisenden einen Sitzplatz. Die Karte würde sie hier im Zug zahlen.  
  
Sie war gerade dabei ihren Koffer in dem Netz über sich zu verstauen und verschwendete keinen Blick nach draußen, auf den Bahnsteig. Somit bemerkte sie auch nicht die dunkle Gestalt, die gerade in diesem Moment auf dem Bahnsteig an ihrem Abteil vorbei lief.  
  
Hermione ließ sich in den Sitz fallen und sah nach draußen. Langsam setzte sich der Hogwarts-Express in Bewegung.  
  
Es ging mal wieder Hogwarts!  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Severus packte hastig seine Sachen und verließ den Zug, sobald er zum stehen gekommen war. Er hatte sich zur Abwechslung mal wieder die Muggel-Kleidung angezogen, er wollte - wie immer - nicht auffallen!  
  
Inzwischen fand er es fast normal in die Muggel-Welt zu gehen. Er hatte die letzten Male viel gelernt! Jedoch stieg in ihm ein flaues Gefühl auf, als er wieder an den Unfall erinnert wurde. Er beschoss, so vorsichtig wie es ging, zu sein.  
  
Sobald er zwischen den normalen Gleisen stand, hatte er sich seinen Zauberumhang ausgezogen, in seine Tasche gestopft und begab sich wieder mal auf den Weg zu Hermione.  
  
"Bitte, lass sie da sein! Bitte lass sie da sein!" die Worte hämmerten gegen seinen Schädel. Zu genau erinnerte er sich an das Gefühl, was in ihm aufgestiegen war, als er zuletzt an ihrer Wohnung angekommen war und sie dort nicht vorgefunden hatte.  
  
Er betrat den Vorplatz um ein Taxi zu nehmen, fand jedoch keines vor. Verwundert blickte er sich um. Wo waren diese schwarzen Dinger denn bloß hinverschwunden?  
  
Severus erblickte einen Mann, der an einem Zeitungskiosk lehnte und gelangweilt auf einem Stück Holz herumkaute.  
  
"Wollen Sie ein Taxi?" fragte dieser.  
  
Severus nickte.  
  
"Tja, da ham se heut aber Pech! Die Streiken!"  
  
"Streik?" fragte Severus entsetzt.  
  
"Jo!" erwiderte der Mann knapp.  
  
"Na, wunderbar", dachte Severus, "mir werden wohl alle Steine, die es gibt, in den Weg gelegt, irgendwie die Muggelwelt zu mögen!"  
  
Er machte auf der Stelle kehrt und lief wieder in den Bahnhof hinein. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Ein Bahnmitarbeiter lief gerade auf ihn zu und Severus stoppte den Mann.  
  
"Ich möchte nach 8 Worrington Court!"  
  
"Bitte?" fragte der Mann irritiert.  
  
"Wie komme ich da am besten hin?" bohrte Severus weiter.  
  
"Äh, ja! Fragen Sie nicht mich! Da drüben - er wies auf eine Office-Box der London-Tube - werden Sie Antworten auf Ihre seltsamen Fragen bekommen!" sprachs und war verschwunden.  
  
Er sah sich einen Moment irritiert um und ging zu dem Schalter.  
  
Severus stellte wieder die Frage und die Dame, die dahinter saß hackte irgend etwas in einen kleinen, grauen Kasten und sah kurz darauf wieder zu ihm auf. Die monotone Stimme der Frau erklang. "Am besten, Sie nehmen die Victoria Line und fahren bis "Seven Sisters" von dort aus ist es nicht mehr weit bis zum Worrington Court!"  
  
"Möchten Sie eine Tageskarte kaufen?"  
  
"Äh, ja!" Severus kramte nach seinem letzten Muggelgeld, was er noch in der Hosentasche hatte und legte es hin.  
  
"Reicht das?" Die Frau zählte das Geld genau ab, nickte ihm zu und reichte ihm den Fahrschein. "Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?" fragte sie mit einer furchtbar gelangweilten Stimme.  
  
"Wo muss ich jetzt hin?" fragte Severus, der inzwischen recht genervt war. Sie drückte ihm einen Faltplan mit dem Lageplan der U-Bahn in die Hand und wies auf das große "U-Schild".  
  
Augenblicklich begab sich Severus dort hin. "Seven Sisters!" was für seltsame Namen die Muggels doch für ihre Stationen hatten!  
  
Als er im Untergrund angekommen war, stellte er sich etwas abseits und beobachtete genau die Leute, wie sie durch diese Schanke liefen. Er wollte nicht wieder einen Fehler machen! Die Fahrgäste steckten ihren Ticket in einen Schlitz, betraten die Schranke, verließen diese und zogen wieder das Ticket hinten raus.  
  
Nachdem Severus zirka 15 Personen dabei auf die Finger geschaut hatte, trat auch er vor so ein "Ding" und steckte sein Ticket hinein. Tatsächlich! Er kam tadellos hindurch und war froh, dieses Hindernis überwunden zu haben.  
  
Er begab sich zur U-Bahn und Richtung Hermione.  
  
Das Abenteuer Muggel-Welt hatte Severus Snape mal wieder voll im Griff.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Hermione lief hastig den Weg zum Schloss hoch, bremste sich dann aber schnell wieder ab, als sie an ihr ungeborenes Kind dachte. Sie lächelte Still in sich hinein und streichelte wieder über ihren Bauch.  
  
"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt! Nicht wahr?" fragte sie leise und ging nun langsam weiter. Es war schon spät Abends und sie kam unbemerkt in das Schloss. Die Vorhalle war leer und sie beschloss, sofort nach Severus zu suchen.  
  
Sie lief Richtung Kerker und erreichte die Tür zu seinen Gemächern. Hermione klopfte.  
  
Nichts!  
  
Sie klopfte fester und rief seinen Namen.  
  
Immer noch nichts!  
  
"Auf der Krankenstation kann er nicht mehr sein," überlegte sie sich.  
  
"Wo ist er?" fragte sie sich verzweifelt und hämmerte nun fester gegen die Tür. Hermione kramte nach ihrem Zauberstab und hielt ihn gegen die Tür. "Alohomora!"  
  
Nichts! Er hatte die Tür anscheinend mit einem schweren Versiegelungszauber geschlossen.  
  
Hermione lehnte sich mit der Stirn an die Tür. "Mist, Mist, Mist!" wieso macht er nicht auf? Sie bemerkte, wie jemand an ihrem Mantel zupfte.  
  
"Miss Gräänger! Ich bin es, Dobby!" Hermione atmete auf und kniete sich, damit sie mit Dobby auf einer Höhe war.  
  
"Dobby", sagte sie sanft. "Weißt du, wo Professor Snape ist?  
  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Dobby darf nichts sagen, Miss, Dobby hat es geschwoooren!" seine Stimme hatte wieder diesen quitschenden Klang, die durch Mark und Bein ging.  
  
"Dobby, was hast du geschworen?"  
  
"Nein, nein, nein!" Dobby schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"WAS ist los?" Hermione wurde allmählich ungeduldig. "Dobby, bitte!" sie sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
"Professor Snape, will niiiicht gestört werden, Miss Hermione! Die ganze Zeit niiicht!"  
  
"Hmm ... von niemandem, Dobby?"  
  
"Nein! Nicht einmal von Professor Dumbledooore!" erwiderte dieser und sah Hermione fragend an.  
  
Sie legte kurz ihre Hand auf Dobbys schmale Schulter und sagte leise: "Ist schon gut, du kannst gehen, Dobby! Danke!"  
  
Hermione stand auf und verließ Hogwarts wieder. Es war spät Abends und es fuhr auch kein Zug mehr. Sie lief Richtung Hogsmeade und dachte nach. Sie wollte wieder nach Hause.  
  
Sie hatte alles vermasselt. Severus wollte Sie nicht sehen! Auch, wenn Hermione es hasste. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und apparierte nach Hause.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus achtete bei jeder Station auf den Namen. Er hatte auf dem Plan abgezählt, wie viele Stationen er fahren musste und befand sich gerade an der Station Highbury & Islington. Also noch eine Station.  
  
Die Türen schlossen sich wieder und es ertönte wieder diese seltsam blecherne Stimme: "Please, mind the gap!" und die Tube setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Als der Zug in die Station einfuhr, atmete Severus noch einmal tief durch und verließ diesen. Er lief diese komischen, laufenden Treppen hoch. "Ein wenig wie die bei Dumbledore", dachte er sich und betrat die Vorhalle, wo er einen Lageplan an der Wand entdeckte.  
  
Anscheinend musste er nur die Straße ein Stück hinunterlaufen und dann nach rechts.  
  
Severus lief los.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Er trat durch das Gartentor auf die Tür zu. Der Zettel von damals hing nicht mehr. Severus hob seine Hand und Klingelte.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Er drückte noch mal darauf.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Er klopfte gegen die Tür. Keine Antwort!  
  
"Hermione!" rief er.  
  
"Vielleicht will sie mich ja nicht sehen!" dachte er bitter.  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht da?" sagte die kleine Stimme in ihm.  
  
Doch in Severus Snape hatten wieder die dunklen Gedanken die Macht übernommen, und er ließ sich nicht reinreden.  
  
"Das wars dann wohl", sagte er leise, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse, um die Zutaten, die er für den Unterricht benötigte, zu besorgen.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Geht so schnell wie möglich weiter. bitte Reviewt fleißig! : - ) 


	14. Wiedersehen mit Folgen

14. Wiedersehen mit Folgen  
  
Etwas über ein Jahr später -  
  
Hermione saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und machte noch einige Notizen in die Krankenakte von Mr. Willoughby, dem sie gerade einen Zahn gezogen hatte und sah auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ihre Mutter in ihr Büro trat.  
  
Auf dem Arm trug sie Hermiones drei Monate alte Tochter Sevina, die fröhlich vor sich hingluckste.  
  
"Mein Schatz!" Hermione stand rasch auf und lief zu ihrer Tochter und nahm sie auf den Arm.  
  
"War sie lieb, Mum?"  
  
"Natürlich, das ist sie doch immer!" erwiderte ihre Mutter. "Komm, gib sie mir wieder, ich bringe Sevina nach oben, dann kannst du noch rasch deine Sachen Fertigmachen."  
  
Hermione legte ihrer Mutter wieder Sevina in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Mum, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll!"  
  
"Ich habe die Kleine doch aus so gerne, es ist mir keine Last, Hermione, eher eine große Freude!" sie strahlte ihre Tochter an.  
  
Hermione ließ sich wieder in ihrem Sessel nieder und ließ die letzten Monate kurz Revue passieren.  
  
Ihre Eltern und ihre Freunde waren sehr überrascht gewesen, als sie verkündet hatte, das sie ein Kind bekam.  
  
Emma, Harry und Ginny hatten immer wieder versucht ihr zuzureden, sich bei Snape zu melden. Aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht!  
  
Wahrscheinlich war sie auch einfach zu Stolz, zu Severus zu gehen und zu sagen, dass sie schwanger war. Nein, niemand in Hogwarts sollte es erfahren und es hatte sie nächtelange Diskussionen mit Harry und Ginny gekostet, dass diese nicht an Snape oder Dumbledore schrieben. Irgendwann hatten sie es auch murrend akzeptiert.  
  
Sie fragte sich immer noch, ob sie nicht doch zu Severus gehen sollte, um es ihm zu sagen!? Aber ihr fehlte einfach der Mut.  
  
"Habe ich einen Fehler gemacht?" fragte Hermione zum wiederholten male.  
  
"Hat Severus nicht auch ein anrecht auf sein Kind? Kann ich es mir erlauben, ihm sein Kind zu verschweigen?" Fragen, die immer wieder in ihrem Kopf auftauchten.  
  
Hermione hatte immer noch eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach ihm und immer, wenn sie in die dunklen Augen ihrer kleinen Tochter blickte, sah sie Severus´ Augen. Nachdem sie damals wieder Hogwarts verlassen hatte, gab sie es auch auf, ihm Briefe zu schreiben. Sie bekam ja eh keine Antwort!  
  
Einmal noch hatte sich Dumbledore bei ihr gemeldet und gefragt, warum sie denn nicht mehr zurückkam. Er hatte ihr im letzten Schwangerschafts-Monat geschrieben und ihr ging es zu dieser Zeit nicht sonderlich gut, dass sie keine Kraft hatte, ihm zu antworten. Aus Angst, dass er vielleicht plötzlich durch das Floh-Netzwerk bei ihr auftauchen würde, hatte sie sich sogar vom Netzwerk abkapseln lassen.  
  
Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.  
  
Sevina lag in ihrem Bettchen und verzog leicht ihr Gesicht. Hermiones Mutter stand in der Küche und hatte gerade das Fläschchen fertiggemacht. Sie reichte sie Hermione und diese ging zu dem kleinen Schaukelbett, hob ihr Baby heraus und setzte sich in den Sessel ans Fenster. Während sie Sevina fütterte, redete sie noch kurz mit ihrer Mutter, die sie dann kurz darauf verließ.  
  
Hermione stellte die Flasche zur Seite und wiegte ihre Tochter in den Schlaf. Sie begann ihr Lieblingslied zu summen und die Worte in ihrem Kopf formten daraus das ganze Lied. Es war ein Lied mit einem etwas bitteren Beigeschmack.  
  
.. you light up my life,  
  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
  
You light up my days  
  
And fill my nights with song ..  
  
Ja, ihre Tochter füllte ihr Leben aus, doch sie wusste, dass das fehlende Puzzlestück immer eine Lücke hinterlassen würde. IMMER!  
  
Sie stand vorsichtig auf und legte Sevina in ihr Bett und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, wie sie es auch oft bei deren Vater getan hatte und wartete, bis sie eingeschlafen war.  
  
Sie schloss die Tür und ging zurück in die Küche, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, als ihr Telefon klingelte.  
  
Es war Ginny.  
  
"Herm, ich muss morgen in die Winkelgasse, einige Einkäufe erledigen, kommst du mit?"  
  
"Winkelgasse? Ginny, ich weiß nicht.!"  
  
"Hermione! Du warst schon so lange nicht mehr dort! Möchtest du nicht mal wieder "Madame Serenas Badeutensilien" ausprobieren? Oder bei "Flourish & Blotts" herumstöbern? Komm schon! Hermione, du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben einen Bogen um die Zauberwelt machen! Bitte, ich will mir einen neuen Hut kaufen und brauche dabei doch deinen Rat!"  
  
Hermione konnte Ginny gar nicht im Redefluss unterbrechen und gab dann irgendwann nach.  
  
"OK, OK, Ginny! Ich komme mit! Wann willst du gehen?"  
  
"Wie wäre es um neun Uhr? Vor dem Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Gut," antwortete Hermione, "dann um neun!" Sie legte den Hörer auf und lehnte sich an ihren Kühlschrank.  
  
Winkelgasse! Zuletzt war sie dort gewesen, als sie mit Severus zusammengestoßen war. Damals hatte alles angefangen! Aber ihr war klar, dass sie dort irgendwann mal wieder hinmusste. Vielleicht ein guter Weg, mit der Vergangenheitsbewältigung anzufangen!  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Sessel und wartet darauf, dass sich die Tür öffnete und Severus eintrat. Er hatte eine Hauselfe mit einer Nachricht für ihn losgeschickt.  
  
Es dauerte noch einige Minuten und Severus Snape betrat das Büro des alten Zauberers.  
  
"Professor!" Severus nickte ihm höflich zu.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich bitte, Severus!" Dumbledore wies auf den Sessel und zauberte auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihm eine Tasse Tee und Gebäck.  
  
"Sie wollten mich Sprechen, Professor?" sagte Severus gelangweilt.  
  
"Ja, aber nehmen wir doch erst einen schluck Tee!"  
  
Beide griffen schweigend zu ihren Tassen und aßen etwas von dem Gebäck. Somit hatte Dumbledore einen Moment Zeit, den Zaubertränke- Lehrer zu mustern.  
  
Er war blass und sein Gesicht sah mürriger aus denn je. Seit sich Hermione Granger nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, hatte sich Severus wieder in den Menschen zurückverwandelt, der er einst war. Nur noch eine Spur mürrischer und abweisender!  
  
Dumbledore hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden. Doch er hatte Hermione mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt. Er hatte Miss Granger eine Express-Eule geschickt, doch der Brief war unbeantwortet geblieben. Aus Sorge hatte er sich an Harry Potter gewandt, doch dieser blieb auch recht einsilbig und hatte ihm nur erklärt, dass Hermione kein Interesse mehr an der Zauberwelt hatte.  
  
Aber "WARUM" das alles so war, wusste Dumbledore immer noch nicht.  
  
"Was gibt es denn, Professor Dumbledore?" Severus hatte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er blickte hoch und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie, Severus!" er griff nach einem versiegelten Brief.  
  
"Dieser Brief," Dumbledore hob ihn hoch, "muss dringend zu Gringotts gebracht werden und ich wollte Sie bitten, ihn dort abzugeben!"  
  
"Winkelgasse?" sagte Severus mit scharfer Stimme, als ob die Winkelgasse etwas schleimiges, ekliges wäre.  
  
"Ja! Ich bin morgen leider verhindert! Und der Brief muss rasch abgegeben werden!"  
  
Dumbledore hätte eigentlich auch selbst hinreisen können, aber er dachte, es wäre für Snape mal eine gute Ablenkung und irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass Severus nach London reisen musste. Es war ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, erklären konnte er es nicht.  
  
Genervt griff Severus nach dem Brief. Er hasste die Kobolde in Gringotts und er hasste London, oh Gott, er hasste London ja so sehr!  
  
Aber er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihn ignorieren auch nicht weiterbringen würde. Er hatte sich seit damals alle Sachen, die er für den Zaubertränke-Unterricht brauchte aus Katalogen besorgt oder mitbringen lassen.  
  
"Irgendwann muss ich wohl den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen!" dachte er traurig und wollte aufstehen.  
  
"Ich habe Ihnen auch schon eine Fahrkarte besorgt, es ist besser, Sie nehmen noch den Zug heute Abend! Dann haben Sie morgen genügend Zeit in der Winkelgasse, Sie müssen doch sicher auch einige Besorgungen machen?" er lächelte Snape warm durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an und gab ihm den Fahrschein.  
  
"Heute schon?" fragte dieser leicht genervt.  
  
"Ja, heute!" erwiderte der alte Zauberer mit Nachdruck.  
  
"Dann werde ich mal gehen, auf Wiedersehen, Professor!"  
  
Severus verließ das Büro und begab sich in seine Gemächer und packte ein paar Habseligkeiten ein, die er mitnehmen wollte und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um nach langer Zeit mal wieder mit dem Hogwarts-Express zu fahren.  
  
Er betrat den Zug und suchte sich einen Platz. Severus fühlte sich innerlich so leer und doch stieg wieder ein Gefühl der Wärme in ihn auf. Hoffnung flammte in ihm auf, die er sofort ankämpfte.  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie ja in der Winkelgasse!"  
  
Doch seine innere Stimme höhnte zurück: "Hast du es denn immer noch nicht Kapiert, Severus Snape? Sie WILL nichts mehr von dir wissen! Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf!"  
  
Er sank in den Sitz zurück. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Er schloss die Augen und fiel zum Glück schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr abends in Kings Cross ein und Severus hasste es einmal mehr in die Muggelwelt zu gehen. Es gab keinen Grund für ihn diese zu betreten und er hatte dazu auch keine sonderliche Lust, deshalb nahm er diesmal den fahrenden Ritter in Anspruch, der die Hogwarts-Reisenden zur Winkelgasse brachte.  
  
Erleichtert stieg er aus dem Bus der immer wieder hin- und hersprang und furchtbar holperte. Ihm war schlecht und er ging mit leicht zitternden Knien in den Pub.  
  
Der Wirt war noch immer der selbe wie letztes Jahr und er schien Severus zu erkennen.  
  
"Ah, sie sind doch letztes Jahr mit meinem tollen Express-Kamin nach Edinburgh gereist. Hat denn alles geklappt?"  
  
Severus verzog sein Gesicht und überging die Frage.  
  
"Ich möchte ein Zimmer! Für eine Nacht!"  
  
Der Wirt schüttelte etwas verwundert den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr weiter. Im Pub tauchten nun mal immer wieder seltsame Leute auf und er war daran gewöhnt.  
  
"Zimmer Nummer 116!"  
  
"116?" sagte Snape verwundert. "Haben Sie so viele Zimmer hier?"  
  
"Nein, antwortete der Wirt, aber es klingt besser! Oder?" er blickte Severus begeistert an. Zur Erklärung sagte er: "Die erste 1 steht für die erste Etage und die 16 für das 16. Zimmer!"  
  
"Aha." Sagte Severus matt und bestellte sich noch ein Butterbier.  
  
Es war ihm egal, warum die Zimmer welche Nummer hatten, solange er überhaupt eins hatte, war ihm alles recht! Er trank schnell das Bier und ging nach oben. Er hatte nicht sonderlich Lust auf Gesellschaft.  
  
Als er im Bett lag, griff er nach dem kleinen Buch, dass er aus einem Impuls heraus mitgenommen hatte. Komischerweise hatte ihn jetzt die Zimmernummer auf die Idee gebracht, es einmal wieder zu lesen.  
  
Die 116 Sonette.  
  
Die Worte klangen in seinem Ohr.  
  
.... Oh, no, `tis an ever fixed mark- .....  
  
... O nein, sie ist das Zeichen festgegründet - .....  
  
... die Liebe .... .. die Liebe ...  
  
Severus seufzte und sank tiefer in sein Bett zurück. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass er es geschafft hätte, Hermione zu vergessen! Aber jetzt kam wieder alles in ihm hoch! Ihre Umarmungen, ihre Küsse. So lange wieder her und doch schien es ihm erst wie gestern.  
  
Er blätterte zurück und verwundert sah er, dass jemand etwas hineingeschrieben hatte.  
  
Dass hatte er ja noch gar nicht gesehen! Es war Hermiones Handschrift.  
  
Mein Geliebter!  
  
Es fällt mir so schwer, von dir zu gehen! Ich liebe dich. Von ganzem Herzen! Aber denke bitte immer daran: Unsere Liebe soll sein wie ein Zeichen .. tis an ever fixed mark ....  
  
In Liebe, Hermione  
  
Verzweifelt legte sich Severus eine Hand auf die Stirn und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Warum", fragte er sich, "warum kommen diese Zeichen jetzt alle?"  
  
"Ist das Schicksal?"  
  
Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er legte das Buch zur Seite und versuchte zu schlafen, doch immer und immer wieder hörte er die Worte im Kopf!  
  
Woher hätte Severus Snape auch wissen sollen, dass es dieses Zeichen der Liebe schon längst gab?  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hermione stand etwas nervös vor dem Leaky Cauldron und wartete auf Ginny. Sie steckte sich ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen und bemerkte, dass ihre Handinnenflächen verschwitzt waren.  
  
"Soll ich wirklich wieder in die Winkelgasse gehen?"  
  
"Vielleicht ist Severus ja doch da?"  
  
Die Fragen gingen ihr die ganze Zeit im Kopf umher.  
  
"Natürlich wird er nicht da sein!" dachte sie sich traurig und kam dann auch gar nicht mehr dazu, weiter zu denken, weil in diesem Moment Ginny angerauscht kam.  
  
Sie umarmte Hermione und sah sich verwundert um.  
  
"Wo ist Sevina?"  
  
"Bei meiner Mutter."  
  
"Warum hast du sie nicht mitgebracht?"  
  
"Ginny, ich werde sie doch nicht mit in die Winkelgasse nehmen! Erstens ist es zu stressig für ein kleines Baby und zweitens laufen da mit Sicherheit immer noch genügend Leute umher, die mich kennen!"  
  
"Ah, natürlich, ich vergaß", sagte Ginny leise.  
  
Die beiden betraten das Pub, hielten sich jedoch nicht lange dort auf, sondern schritten rasch durch das Leaky Cauldron, um schnell auf die Winkelgasse zu kommen.  
  
Sie traten durch das Magische Tor und standen in der Gasse. Hermione hielt einen Moment den Atem an. Es war wirklich eine andere Welt! Um die Zeit war auch schon eine Menge los und sie liefen die Straße hinab.  
  
Unbewusst sah sie sich immer wieder suchend nach einer großen, schwarzen Gestalt um, die sie jedoch nirgends entdeckte.  
  
Sie und Ginny waren gerade auf der Höhe von Ollivanders als sie hinter sich eine Stimme vernahmen.  
  
"Hermione!" Mit klopfenden Herzen drehte sich die angesprochene um.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus hatte schlecht geschlafen und saß nun mürrisch vor dem Porrige- Teller den er langsam Löffelte.  
  
Er hatte beschlossen, zuerst alle Zutaten für den Unterricht zu besorgen und danach zu Gringotts gehen, um den Brief abzugeben. Er wollte sich Zeit lassen. Davon hatte er jetzt ja wirklich genug.  
  
Severus schob den Teller von sich, er hatte keinen großen Hunger. Er stand auf und verließ den Frühstücksraum und betrat die Winkelgasse. Er achtete nicht sonderlich auf die ganzen Zauberer und Hexen um ihn herum, und lief schnurstracks zu "Mr. Marshes Kräuterparadies".  
  
  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hermione sah sich einen Moment verdutzt um und erkannte, wer sie gerufen hatte.  
  
Es war - Neville Longbottom!  
  
"Neville!" riefen Hermione und Ginny gleichzeitig und liefen auf den ehemaligen Klassenkameraden zu. Inzwischen war sie wirklich froh, dass sie Sevina nicht dabei hatte. So wurden ihr wenigstens keine Fragen gestellt.  
  
Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, tauschten Informationen aus und trennten sich wieder.  
  
Nachdem Ginny sich einen neuen Zauberhut geleistet hatte, gingen sie zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon und setzten sich an einen der Tische und bestellten sich ein Eis. Während beide ihr Eis aßen, beschlichen Hermione immer wieder die Gedanken an damals.  
  
"Hier hast du auch mit Severus gesessen!" "Hier hast du dich in ihn verliebt!"  
  
Sie wollte nicht daran denken, es schmerzte einfach zu sehr! Sie seufzte leise und hob ihren Kopf und sah zu Ginny, die ihren Hut herausgeholt hatte und begeistert darüberstrich. Er war aus hellblauem Samt mit Sternen bestickt. Sie setzte ihn auf und sah Hermione fragend an.  
  
"Steht er mir wirklich?"  
  
"Ja, er ist toll", sagte Hermione bewundernd.  
  
"Ich muss noch kurz zu Gringotts. Kommst du mit oder treffen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder vor dem Pub?" sie sah Hermione fragend an.  
  
"Hmm ..., nein ich glaube ich gehe mal wieder nach alten, verstaubten Büchern schauen! Ich vermisse richtig den Geruch von alten Büchern. Ich gehe zu "Flourish & Blotts".  
  
Sie standen auf und trennten sich. Hermione betrat den alten Buchladen und sog den Geruch von altem Pergament in sich ein. Es war schön, endlich mal wieder hier zu sein.  
  
Hermione stand schon eine Weile vor der Abteilung der "Magischen Medizin" und suchte etwas zur Behandlung von Zahnschmerzen und blätterte gerade in einem dicken Wälzer, als sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete.  
  
Sie konnte nicht erklären, warum sie plötzlich aufsah, aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie beobachtet. Warum wusste sie auch nicht.  
  
Hermione drehte sich um - und erstarrte - genauso wie die andere Person, die den Laden betreten hatte.  
  
Es war: Severus Snape!  
  
Hermione stockte einen Moment der Atem. Irgendwie fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.  
  
"S-Severus .." ihre Stimme zitterte, sowie ihr ganzer Körper. Das Buch glitt aus ihren Händen und landete polternd auf dem Boden.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus verließ bepackt mit allerlei Kräutern und Zutaten den Laden und lief die Winkelgasse weiter hoch. Er erreichte "Flourish & Blotts" und entdeckte im Fenster ein Buch, was ihn interessierte und betrat den Laden.  
  
Seine Augen mussten sich erst einen Moment an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen und er sah sich, sobald er alles wieder besser erkennen konnte, um und entdeckte am hinteren Ende eine junge Frau, die interessiert in einem Buch blätterte.  
  
Es war - Hermione!  
  
Er hielt sich einen Moment länger am Türgriff fest. Zu überrascht war er, sie tatsächlich zu sehen. Severus beobachtete sie einen Moment.  
  
Sie war so schön! Ihr braunes Haar war noch länger als letztes Jahr und sie war etwas fülliger geworden. Was ihr aber nicht schlecht stand. Im Gegenteil! Irgendwie wirkte sie reifer und fraulicher.  
  
Severus konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Er hatte Angst, dass wenn er nur einen Moment wegschauen würde, sie weg wäre.  
  
Er atmete tief ein und sah, wie sie plötzlich ihren Kopf hob und zu ihm hinüber sah. Severus schluckte, sein Mund war nun total trocken.  
  
Anscheinend war Hermione genauso erschrocken wie er und er sah, wie ihr das große Buch aus den Händen fiel und sie seinen Namen herausstotterte. Er lief zu ihr hin, um es aufzuheben, nein, er musste sich korrigieren, um ihr endlich wieder nah zu sein.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Sie beugten sich beide gleichzeitig nach unten und ihre Hände berührten sich, als sie zu dem Buch griffen.  
  
Beide sahen sich in die Augen. Hermione war kurz davor zu Hyperventilieren.  
  
Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu, wie ihn sich nur Verliebte schenkten. Hermione versank in seinen Augen und glaubte, er würde bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele schauen.  
  
Ihre Hand lag immer noch auf seiner und sie umklammerten beide das Buch. Es war so wundervoll seine Haut zu spüren, die sich angenehm und warm anfühlte. Sie konnte nicht anders und streichelte ihm sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.  
  
Severus ergriff mit seiner anderen Hand ihren Oberarm und zog sie nach oben. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Severus hob seine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Endlich hatte auch er wieder seine Sprache gefunden und flüsterte ihren Namen.  
  
"Hermione ...!"  
  
"Severus, oh Gott, ich bin so, so froh, dich wieder zu sehen!" flüsterte Hermione unter Tränen.  
  
"Bitte," sagte er genauso leise. "Nicht weinen, nicht weinen ich bin doch jetzt da!"  
  
"Ja, oh ja, du bist endlich da!" sie fand unter ihren Tränen ein Lächeln.  
  
Hermione legte das Buch zur Seite und versuchte, sich irgendwie wieder zu fangen. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Ihm sofort von Sevina erzählen? Nein, sie wollte ihm nicht hier, zwischen all den Büchern, von seiner Tochter berichten. Sie wollte sie ihm zeigen.  
  
"Wir, wir müssen reden!" sagte er zärtlich.  
  
Hermione nickte.  
  
"Ja, müssen wir, aber nicht hier!"  
  
"Nein, nicht hier, wollen wir ins Leaky ..?"  
  
Sie unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Kannst du zu mir kommen? Zu mir nach Hause?" sie blickte ihn ängstlich an. Er würde doch nicht nein sagen!?  
  
"Ja, natürlich", sagte er, "ich muss noch eine Besorgung für Dumbledore machen! W-wann soll ich bei dir sein?"  
  
Hermione hatte tausend Gedanken im Kopf. Sie musste schnellstens zu ihrer Mutter, Sevina holen. Sie wollte ihrer Tochter das schönste Anziehen, was sie hatte, sie wollte sie noch Baden, sie wollte sich etwas schönes Anziehen. Sie wollte schön für ihn sein!  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. "Kannst du um sechs Uhr bei mir sein? Kennst du den Weg noch?" sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ja," lächelte er. "Sogar mit der U-Bahn!"  
  
Verwundert sah sie ihn an. "U-Bahn?"  
  
"Das erkläre ich dir heute Abend, einverstanden?"  
  
Hermione nickte und sie verließen Hand in Hand den Buchladen. Vor dem doch alles angefangen hatte.  
  
Davor drehten sie sich noch einmal zueinander.  
  
"Kommst du auch, ganz bestimmt?" ein zittern war in ihrer Stimme. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten gar nicht gehen lassen.  
  
"Ich werde da sein, Hermione, ganz bestimmt!"  
  
Severus beugte sich nach vorne und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. Sein Herz und auch ihres raste. Es war so schön, dass sich endlich wieder ihre Lippen berührten.  
  
Er löste sich seufzend von ihr und ging zu Gringotts.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hermione fühlte sich wie im Traum. Sie stand regungslos da und blickte ihm hinterher, wie er zu Gringotts lief.  
  
"Ich habe ihn wieder gefunden! Endlich!" in ihr breitete sich ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl aus.  
  
Rasch lief sie zum Leaky Cauldron, wo schon Ginny wartete.  
  
"Wo warst du?"  
  
"Ginny, oh, Ginny! Severus .. er ist hier!"  
  
"WAS? Snape? Hast du es ihm gesagt?"  
  
"Nein, aber er kommt heute Abend zu mir, dann sage ich ihm alles und zeige ihm endlich seine Tochter!"  
  
"Ginny, er, er liebt mich immer noch! Ich bin ja so glücklich!"  
  
Ginny kam die Freundin wie ausgewechselt vor! Hermione sprühte vor Lebenslust und Glück.  
  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Snape so etwas wirklich zustande bringt!" dachte sie, aber sie freute sich aufrichtig für Hermione.  
  
Sie hatte so lange gelitten, hatte die Schwangerschaft und die Geburt alleine durchgestanden. Sie hatte sich ihr Glück redlich verdient und wenn sie nachdachte, Snape wohl auch. Harry war ihm vor kurzem in Hogwarts begegnet und er hatte ihr berichtet, dass Snape nicht sonderlich glücklich ausgesehen hatte. Eigentlich war er ja sowieso immer mürrisch gewesen, aber Harry war der Meinung gewesen, dass er sogar noch schlimmer als früher war!  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen trennten sich vor dem Pub voneinander. Ginny umarmte Hermione und flüsterte ihr: "Ich wünsche dir, dass alles gut wird, Hermione!" ins Ohr.  
  
"Dass wird es, Ginny, ich weiß es!"  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hermione fuhr so schnell sie konnte zu ihrer Mutter und holte ihre Tochter ab.  
  
"Schatz, du wirkst so aufgewühlt, ist was passiert?" ihr Vater, der auch zu Hause war, sah sie verwundert an.  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Daddy, ich bin im Moment glücklich wie nie!" sie hoffte, dass ihr Vater sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden gab. Sie wollte noch nichts sagen, sie wollte erst abwarten, bis sie Severus wiedersah.  
  
Sie packte Sevinas Sachen zusammen und machte sich mit dem Baby auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, das Baby zu waschen, anzuziehen und zu füttern. Sie selbst war in ein Kleid geschlüpft, dass sie sich vor kurzen gekauft hatte, da ihre alten Kleider ihr im Moment nicht passten. Trotz allem stand ihr das Kleid eigentlich ganz gut. Es betonte ihr Dekolletee und war im Viktorianischen Stil geschnitten, mit hoher Taille.  
  
Es war kurz vor sechs. Nervös lief Hermione auf- und ab und versuchte Sevina, die wohl auch durch sie nervös geworden war, zu beruhigen, die sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib schrie.  
  
Sie wiegte ihre Tochter hin- und her. "Gaanz ruhig!" versuchte sie mit einigermaßen ruhiger Stimme auf ihre Tochter einzureden. "Gleich kommt ein Daddy, und wir wollen doch einen guten Eindruck machen!" Anscheinend hatte der beruhigende Ton ihrer Stimme Wirkung und die kleine hörte auf zu schreien.  
  
Die Uhr tickte. Es war kurz nach sechs. "Wo ist er nur?" Nervös blickte sie aus dem Fenster. "Nichts zu sehen!"  
  
Zehn nach Sechs.  
  
Hermione setzte sich zitternd in den Sessel.  
  
"Bitte komm," flüsterte sie. "Bitte, bitte komm!"  
  
Sie hörte in die Stille hinein und wartete auf das Klingeln.  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: so, dass Kapitel ist auch fertig. Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin gemein!;-/ Ich will doch die Spannung bis zum Schluss erhalten! * g*  
  
Über Reviews freue ich mich - wie immer halt! 


	15. You Light Up My Live

15 . You Light Up My Live  
  
Viertel nach Sechs.  
  
Hermione dachte, dass sie gleich durchdrehen würde. Es klingelte einfach nicht.  
  
"Nicht schon wieder, nicht schon wieder! Wenn ihm nur nichts passiert ist!" sie dachte an den Unfall und machte sich unendlich viele Sorgen.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, sie war sich schon fast sicher, dass er nicht kommen würde, klingelte es endlich. Inzwischen hatte Hermione Sevina in ihr Bettchen gelegt, weil sie irgendwann doch eingeschlafen war.  
  
Sie stürzte die Treppen hinunter zur Tür. Sie riss diese auf.  
  
Und blickte enttäuscht in das Gesicht von Emma! Diese trat vor die verduzte Hermione, umarmte sie und sah sie dann fragend an.  
  
"Was ist denn los? Du schaust so entsetzt aus? Freust du dich denn nicht mich zu sehen?"  
  
"Ähh. Emma!"  
  
Hermione starrte ihre Freundin immer noch an und ließ dann ihren Blick auf den Gehweg schweifen.  
  
Kein Severus!  
  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Emma, ich ... habe Severus wiedergesehen!"  
  
Ihre Freundin blickte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Snape?"  
  
Hermione nickte und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Er wollte herkommen! Um sechs! Und jetzt ist es schon halb sieben! Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn er nicht kommt. Er hat es versprochen ..!" sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, die Tränen liefen ihr nun über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
Emma führte ihre Freundin nach oben. "Fängt das schon wieder an?" fragte sie sich und hoffte inständig, dass Snape wirklich noch auftauchen würde.  
  
Sie ging mit Hermione zu ihrem Sofa und ließ sich dort nieder und wie schon öfters im vergangenen Jahr hielt sie ihre Freundin im Arm und tröstete sie.  
  
Sie hatte immer wieder versucht Hermione zuzureden, Severus zu schreiben. Ihre Freundin war doch immer so besonnen gewesen und jetzt? Anscheinend hatte sie einfach nicht den Mut, ihm zu schreiben.  
  
Hermione schluchzte unkontrolliert und stotterte dann irgend etwas von "Gesicht waschen", stand auf und verschwand in ihrem Bad.  
  
Emma saß einen Moment nachdenklich da und hörte dann Geräusche aus dem Kinderzimmer. Sie stand auf und betrat es. Sevina lag in ihrem Bett und hatte angefangen zu weinen. Sie beugte sich über das Baby und sagte leise: "Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter, hmmm?" Sie hob Sevina aus ihrem Bett und wiegte sie im Arm und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich wieder im Sessel nieder.  
  
Sie versuchte gerade, Sevina den Schnuller schmackhaft zu machen, als es plötzlich im Türrahmen klopfte. Verdutzt sah sie auf und im Türrahmen stand Severus Snape!  
  
Immer noch sprachlos starrte sie ihn eine Weile an und sie musste Hermione irgendwie recht geben, dass er wirklich gut aussah!  
  
Sein Haar glänzte frischgewaschen und er trug einen schwarzen Anzug.  
  
In seiner Hand hielt er ein Geschenk. Verpackt.  
  
Er starrte genauso verwundert auf Emma und noch verwunderter auf das Baby.  
  
Irgendwann hatte sie wieder ihre Stimme gefunden und sagte etwas zittrig:  
  
"Kommen Sie doch bitte herein, Professor Snape!"  
  
Er trat vorsichtig auf Emma zu, immer noch das Baby fixierend.  
  
Diese fragte sich verzweifelt, wo Hermione blieb. Am liebsten hätte sie ihrer Freundin zugerufen:  
  
"Er ist da! Er ist da!"  
  
Emma war nervös und irgendwie gerührt. Sie freute sich so sehr, dass die Beiden nun wohl doch noch endlich zueinander finden würden! Sie hatten es sich ja so verdient.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus war so schnell er konnte zu Gringotts geeilt und hatte den Brief abgegeben und etwas Geld abgehoben und getauscht. In seinem Kopf rauschte es. Er wollte, so schnell wie möglich, zu Hermione. Er war so froh, so unendlich froh, sie endlich wieder gefunden zu haben.  
  
Er war bei einem Kleiderladen vorbeigekommen und als er an sich hinuntersah und die alte, abgewetzten Sachen sah, beschloss er, sich noch neu einzukleiden. Neues Leben - neue Kleidung.  
  
Als er sich neu eingekleidet hatte, lief er weiter und entdeckte in einem kleinen Antiquitätenladen, die auch Muggel-Artefakte führten, eine alte Ausgabe von Shakespeares Sonnets.  
  
"Das ist ein wunderbares Geschenk für Hermione!" dachte er lächelnd und kaufte es. Severus ließ es dort noch schnell einpacken und machte sich nun entgültig auf den Weg zum Pub. Dort versuchte er noch, so gut es ging, seine Haare zu bändigen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Hermione, zu seiner Liebe!  
  
Er fand jedoch kein Taxi. Anscheinend waren diese an diesem Tag alle ausgebucht. Also rannte er zur nächsten U-Bahn Station, kaufte sich schnell ein Ticket, wie er es auch im Vorjahr getan hatte und stieg in die nächstbeste Tube. Da er nicht in Kings Cross eingestiegen war, sondern am Picadilly Circus, saß er in der absolut falschen Bahn.  
  
Statt in der Victoria Line saß er nun in der Picadilly Line, die in eine ganz andere Richtung fuhr. Verwundert las er die Namen der Stationen. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, dass die, die ihn zu Hermione bringen würde, "Seven Sisters" hieß, aber das stand nirgends!  
  
Die nächste Station, die sie anfuhren, hieß "Manor House" und er beschloss, auszusteigen. Severus hielt den nächstbesten Passagier an und fragte den Mann verzweifelt, wo "Seven Sisters" war?  
  
Der Mann brummte nachdenklich vor sich hin. "Seven Sisters? Warten Sie mal!" Er trat zu dem Netzplan und blickte darauf. Severus blickte ihn nervös an.  
  
"Das ist ganz einfach. Sie fahren eine Station zurück bis nach "Finsbury Park", dort steigen Sie um in die Victoria Line und fahren eine Station bis zu "Seven Sisters!"  
  
Er fuhr zur Verdeutlichung die Strecke auf dem Plan nach, damit Severus sah, wie er fahren musste. Dieser bedankte sich hastig und lief zum anderen Bahnsteig, um endlich auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Severus lies sich gegenüber von Emma im Sessel nieder und blickte sie fragend an. Hatte Hermiones Freundin ein Baby bekommen? Wie alt mochte das Kind sein? Zwei oder drei Monate?  
  
Er fand wieder seine Stimme und sagte leise: "Guten Abend, Miss Gilbert!" Emma war verwundert. Er hatte sich sogar ihren Namen gemerkt?  
  
Er blickte wieder zu dem Kind und irgendwie beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass dieses Kind nicht das Kind von Miss Gilbert war. Seine Augen waren dunkel. Genauso dunkel wie .. "Kann das möglich sein?" seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen und sein Herz schlug schneller.  
  
"Wo ist Hermione?" fragte er mit stockender Stimme. Er sah, das Emmas Blick von ihm abgeschweift war und nun jemanden hinter ihm fixierte.  
  
Von dort erklang eine Stimme. Hermiones Stimme.  
  
"Ich, ich b-bin hier, Severus!" es war mehr ein Flüstern.  
  
Er drehte sich um und erblickte sie.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Hermione beugte sich über ihr Waschbecken und stürzte sich das laufende Wasser ins Gesicht. Es war Horror. Absoluter Horror!  
  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und wünschte sich nur, dass er doch endlich kommen würde! Hermione ließ sich auf dem Badewannenrand nieder und atmete erst mal tief durch. Sie griff nach ihrem Handtuch und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab. Sie war total zittrig. Sie stand wieder auf und legte sich etwas Make-Up auf, damit sie nicht allzu blass wirkte. Ihre Augen waren noch leicht gerötet und sie lief zur Tür um wieder zu Emma und Sevina zu gehen und weiter zu warten.  
  
Hermione trat durch das Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer und erstarrte im Türrahmen. Gegenüber von Emma saß er.  
  
Er war da!  
  
Sie stand einen Moment einfach nur da und betrachtete seinen Hinterkopf. Sein schwarzes, glänzendes Haar, dass er anscheinend gewaschen hatte. Hermione schluckte schwer.  
  
Ihr Blick ging zu Emma, die ihre Tochter zu sich geholt hatte, um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Sie lehnte sich matt an den Türrahmen und vernahm wie durch einen Nebel Severus´ Stimme:  
  
"Wo ist Hermione?" frage er Emma und aus seiner Stimme hörte sie leichte Nervosität heraus.  
  
Und Hermione flüsterte leise: "Ich, ich b-bin hier, Severus!"  
  
Sie spürte tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch und sie befürchtete fast, dass ihr die Beine wegklappen würden, denn sie waren so weich wie Butter.  
  
Severus war aufgesprungen und stürzte auf Hermione zu, so wie sie auf ihn zutrat.  
  
Sie sank in seine ausgebreiteten Arme, die sie fest umschlossen.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Emma, die das alles mit angesehen hatte, war leise aufgestanden und bettete Sevina auf der Couch, zwischen den Kissen hin und schlich sich hinaus. Sie wusste, wann sie überflüssig war und dies war solch ein Augenblick!  
  
In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah auf das glückliche Paar, dass sich verzweifelt in den Armen hielt und nun traten in ihre Augen die Tränen. Vor Freude und vor Rührung, dass diese kleine Familie endlich vereint war!  
  
Sie hoffte sehr, dass er ihr die Sache mit dem Baby nicht allzu übel nehmen würde!  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Severus löse sanft die Umarmung und legte beide Hände um Hermiones Kopf, genauso wie sie es bei ihm tat und ihre Lippen berührten sich zu seinem tiefen Kuss.  
  
Sie trennten sich voneinander, weil plötzlich ein Geräusch von der Couch ihre Ohren erreicht hatte. Beide wanden ihren Kopf in Richtung Sofa und mussten verwundert feststellen, dass Emma fort war.  
  
Verwundert blickte Severus zwischen Hermione und dem Baby auf dem Sofa hin- und her.  
  
Hermione lief zu dem Kind und sagte sanft: "Sevina, Liebling!"  
  
Severus Snape griff nach der Stuhllehne. Er musste sich irgendwie festhalten.  
  
SEVINA? Das Kind hieß Sevina??  
  
So viele Gedanken stiegen in ihm auf! Die Nacht, die er damals mit Hermione verbracht hatte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein ...?  
  
Hermiones Freundin war nicht mehr da, aber das Kind schon noch und sein Name erinnerte irgendwie stark an seinen eigenen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass dies sein Kind war?  
  
Er schluckte trocken und starrte Hermione fragend an.  
  
Sie hatte inzwischen Sevina hochgehoben und trat langsam auf Severus zu.  
  
"Severus!" sagte sie leise. "Ich glaube, ich muss dir einiges erklären, bitte, setz dich doch!"  
  
Dieser sank dankbar in den Sessel und sah verwundert auf das kleine Wesen in Hermiones Armen.  
  
Sie legte ihm das kleine Baby in die Arme und sagte mit zittriger Stimme:  
  
"Darf ich dir vorstellen? Deine Tochter Sevina!"  
  
"M-Meine T-Tochter?"  
  
Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen und sagte: "Unsere Tochter!"  
  
Hermione ging in die Knie und lies sich neben den beiden nieder und streichelte glücklich über Severus´ Arm. Fragend blickte sie zu ihm auf und sah, das eine kleine Träne über seine Wange lief.  
  
Severus Snape konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Er hielt sein Kind in den Armen!  
  
"Bist du mir sehr böse? Ich hatte nicht den Mut dir zu schreiben .....!"  
  
"Schhh .." sagte Severus leise.  
  
"Nein, Hermione, ich bin dir nicht böse. Wie könnte ich bei dem Anblick eines solch keinen Wesens böse sein. Sie ist wunderschön!"  
  
"Wir haben doch Zeit alles zu klären! Alle Zeit der Welt!" er blickte Hermione mit strahlenden Augen an.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Sie hatten irgendwann gemeinsam ihr Kind in sein Bettchen gelegt und es noch lange schweigend betrachtet, während er hinter seiner Geliebten stand und sie fest umschloss.  
  
Als sie wieder zurück in das Wohnzimmer gegangen waren, hatte Hermione noch schnell ihre Stereoanlage angeschaltet und ihr Lieblingslied aufgelegt.  
  
Nun lag Hermione in Severus´ Armen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Im Hintergrund lief das Lied, dass plötzlich eine ganz andere Bedeutung hatte und keinen bitteren Beigeschmack mehr!  
  
Nie mehr musste sie am Fenster stehen und auf ihn, ohne Hoffnung, warten!  
  
Nein! Nun war das Puzzle endlich zusammen!  
  
"Severus, habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich Liebe?"  
  
"Heute noch nicht, mein Schatz!" ertönte seine tiefe Stimme.  
  
Hermione drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn anschauen konnte und sagte leise:  
  
"Ich liebe Dich, Severus Snape! So sehr!"  
  
"Ich dich auch, Hermione!"  
  
Während sich ihre Lippen trafen sang im Hintergrund LeAnn Rimes:  
  
  
  
You Light Up My Life  
  
  
  
So many nights, I'd sit by my window,  
  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song.  
  
So many dreams, I kept deep inside me,  
  
Alone in the dark, but now you've come along.  
  
And you light up my life,  
  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
  
You light up my days  
  
And fill my nights with song.  
  
Rollin' at sea, adrift on the waters  
  
Could it be finally, I'm turning for home  
  
Finally a chance to say, "Hey, I Love You"  
  
Never again to be all alone.  
  
And you light up my life,  
  
You give me hope, to carry on.  
  
You light up my days  
  
And fill my nights with song.  
  
You, You light up my life  
  
You give me hope to carry on  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: sooo, das wars nun wirklich! x TränenausdenAugenwisch x ich hoffe, euch hat die Story genauso gut gefallen, wie ich es mochte, sie zu schreiben. Hach, mir fällts richtig schwer, mich von den Beiden zu trennen.  
  
Aber so ist das Leben :-)  
  
Ich möchte noch einigen Leuten Danken!  
  
Zu erst mal euch allen, da ihr mich mit euren Reviews ja immer so motiviert habt! Vielen, lieben Dank dafür!  
  
Außerdem Chino, die mich immer mit Mails dazu angestachelt hat, schneller zu schreiben! (Tja, Chino, dass hast du jetzt davon, jetzt isses vorbei!;-/ )  
  
Dann möchte ich Valerie danken, die die Story korrigiert hat, auch wenn sie Snape nicht mag!!! (Immer noch nicht bekehrt, Val?)  
  
PM danke ich, dass sie gleich meine erste Story auf ihrer HP veröffentlicht hat!  
  
Und dann noch Tanja und Chrissi, die sich immer anhören mussten, wie weit ich schon bin und das alles geduldig ertragen haben!  
  
Ach, ja und dann Danke ich auch noch JKR, ohne die es diese Story ja nie gegeben hätte und Alan Rickman, der ja auch irgendwie daran schuld ist, dass ich mir hier die Nächte um die Ohren schlage!  
  
Also, ihr Lieben! Freue mich, wenn der ein- oder andere mal ne E-Mail schreibt!  
  
Nell73@gmx.de  
  
Ach, ja und wenn ihr immer noch gerne Snape-Fics von mir lesen wollt, ich schreibe jetzt dann fleißig an der "Austauschschülerin" weiter!  
  
LG Stella Maris  
  
P.S. Jetzt folgt noch ein, nicht ganz so ernst gemeinter, Abspann! Viel Spaß!  
  
|Formularbeginn |[pic] | |[pic][pic] |Formularende | 


	16. Epilog

Hier noch die Nachgeschichte, wie es bei Hermione und Severus weiterging!!!  
  
Epilog:  
  
Erzählt von Albus Dumbledore:  
  
Ich hätte wirklich nicht mehr gedacht, dass es zwischen Miss Granger und Severus Snape doch noch zu einem glücklichen Ende kommen würde, aber so war es doch! Nachdem ich Severus nach London geschickt hatte, hörte ich eine ganze Woche lang nichts mehr von ihm. Ich war schon ziemlich besorgt und schickte schon Sucheulen los, die ihn finden sollten, als mich ein Brief erreichte, geschrieben von Severus Snape:  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,  
  
verzeihen Sie, dass ich Ihnen jetzt erst schreibe, aber ich musste erst wieder zu mir selbst finden, nachdem sich mein Leben in den letzten Tagen so sehr geändert hat! Als ich in der Winkelgasse die Dinge für Sie erledigt habe, habe ich per Zufall wieder Hermione Granger getroffen. Ich bin Ihnen sehr Dankbar, dass Sie mich "gezwungen" haben, hier herzureisen! Zu meiner Freude hat sich Hermione genauso darüber gefreut, mich wiederzusehen, wie ich es tat. Ich bin dann abends zu ihr nach Hause und erlebte dort die wunderschönste Überraschung meines Lebens! Stellen Sie sich vor, ich habe eine Tochter! Nie hätte ich gedacht, jemals eine Frau zu finden, die sich gerade in mich verliebt und jetzt habe ich sogar eine ganze Familie! Eine wundervolle Familie! Hermione hat unser kleines Mädchen Sevina genannt.  
  
Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen gemeinsam nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und ich hoffe, dass Sie nichts gegen Babygeschrei in Hogwarts haben!  
  
Ihr Severus Snape  
  
  
  
Ich ließ den Brief sinken. Eine Tochter! Wer hätte das Gedacht. Hermione musste ganz schön gelitten haben, dass alles alleine durchzustehen! Warum hatte sie nie Severus verständigt? Aber nun waren wohl alle Ungereimtheiten geklärt. Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und schrieb sofort an die Beiden und ließ sie wissen, dass sie herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts waren.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Erzählt von Hermione Snape:  
  
Ich war glücklich! Unendlich glücklich! Noch am selben Abend, als Severus zu mir gekommen war, hatte er mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, den ich mit Freuden annahm. Wir erlebten die wunderschönste Zeit in unserem Leben. Morgens erwachten wir gemeinsam, sahen uns tief in die Augen und zwischen uns lag unser kleines Wunder, das fröhlich vor sich hinstrampelte. Irgendwann kamen auch meine Eltern und ich erklärte ihnen, dass ich entgültig wieder in die Zauberwelt gehen würde und sie verstanden es. Severus schrieb an Dumbledore und wir bekamen auch postwendend einen Brief von ihm. Er hieß uns herzlich Willkommen und bot mir gleichzeitig die Stelle als Muggel-Lehrerin an. Noch ein Traum würde für mich in Erfüllung gehen, nachdem sich jetzt schon alle anderen Träume erfüllt hatten!  
  
Ich leitete alles so schnell wie möglich in die Wege und löste meine Wohnung auf und wir packten alles wichtige ein und reisten nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore hatte sich ans Zaubereiministerium gewandt, dass auch meine Eltern nach Hogwarts kommen konnten um unsere Hochzeit zu feiern.  
  
Es war das schönste Fest, was ich je erlebt hatte! Alle waren gekommen! Selbst die Weasleys schlossen endlich Frieden mit Severus.  
  
Abends tanzte ich mit Severus Walzer und es war einfach wundervoll zu wissen, dass wir nun endlich zusammengehörten und nichts mehr uns trennen konnte!  
  
Irgendwann holte uns auch der Alltag in Hogwarts ein. Unsere kleine Tochter wuchs und gedieh unter unserer Liebe und oft beobachtete ich einfach nur Stumm Vater und Tochter, die in ihm ganz neue Seiten zum Vorschein brachte.  
  
Ich unterrichtete voller Freude und es schien mir, das auch Severus sich etwas verändert hatte, im Bezug auf seine Unterrichtsmethoden. Er war nicht mehr so aufbrausend und zog Gryffindor nicht andauernd Punkte ab. Dennoch mochten ihn die meisten Schüler immer noch nicht.  
  
Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass ich ihn damals auch so sehr gehasst habe! Und nun? Hat sich dieser Hass doppelt und dreifach in Liebe umgewandelt.  
  
  
  
@@@@@  
  
Erzählt von Severus Snape:  
  
Wir sind endlich zu Hause. Oft blicke ich meine kleine Familie an und kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass wir wirklich vereint sind.  
  
Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich endlich an dem Ziel angekommen bin, was ich so viele Jahre gesucht hatte. Ich hatte ja nicht einmal gewusst, nach was ich genau suchte! Das dass Ziel Hermione Granger sein würde, hätte ich niemals gedacht. Wenn ich Sevina auf meinem Arm halte, dann geht mein Herz voller Liebe auf, wo doch vorher nur Leere war. Ich bin froh, dass ich die Beiden habe. Nun weiß ich, warum ich die quälenden Jahre Voldemorts Herrschaft irgendwie überstanden habe!  
  
Inzwischen leben wir Glücklich auf Hogwarts und meine Leben ist schöner und heller als ich es mir je gedacht hätte! 


	17. Abspann

Anmerkung:  
  
Ein nicht ganz ernst gemeinter Abspann!!! *G*  
  
  
  
Abspann  
  
Hey, ihr da hinten! Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Der Abspann kommt doch noch! Los hinsetzen!!! Sooo ist´s gut. Schön brav sitzen bleiben, gelle!?  
  
Und hier ist er, der ultimative Filmabspann! Damit ihr auch wisst, wie ich mir die Figuren vorgestellt habe!! Jeder von uns hat ja so seine eigenen Vorstellungen, der Figuren und ich habe sie mir sooo vorgestellt: (ach ja, und wundert euch bitte nicht, da ich die Leute aus verschiedenen Zeitaltern herbeigebeamt habe : - )  
  
  
  
Stella Maris Production proudly presents:  
  
Severus Snape  
  
- dargestellt von dem wunderbaren Schauspieler Alan Rickman  
  
****ES KANN NUR EINEN GEBEN****  
  
(bekannt aus Sinn und Sinnlichkeit; Robin Hood und last but not least Harry Potter!)  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
- verkörpert von Kate Winslet (bekannt aus Sinn und Sinnlichkeit; Titanic) [OK, OK.. eigentlich hab ich ja mich in der Rolle gesehen, *g* aber da ich nicht schauspielern kann, musste Kate ran * GGGG *] (jetzt bin ich ja mal auf eure Reaktionen gespannt!! *Rumschau* Klatschen? Entsetztes Aufstöhnen?)  
  
Emma Gilbert  
  
- öhm.. ja die überlass ich eurer Phantasie. vielleicht einfach die beste Freundin?  
  
Peter Connery  
  
- dargestellt von dem jungen Sean Connery, der Extra aus einem der frühen James Bond Filme hergebeamt wurde.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
- kann nur Daniel Radcliff sein .... allerdings als Erwachsener.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
- Georgina Cates bekannt aus: "Eine sachliche Romanze"  
  
Dr. Granger  
  
- wieder mal Sean Connery, allerdings in der älteren Version und mit Vollbart!! *g*  
  
Und der Rest? Eure Phantasie :-))) 


End file.
